This Means War
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on the movie. Best friends, Klaus and Stefan, fall for the lovely, Caroline Forbes. They compete for her affections, using their resources as CIA agents, and Caroline must decide who is her perfect guy, eliciting advice from her sassy BFF, Rebekah. AU/Humans. Klefaroline/Marbekah (& x2 alternate endings)
1. This Means War

**Disclaimer: Credits to writers of This Means War & TVD/TO. A/N: Loved this movie, thought it would suit Klefaroline, my otp3 i.e. Klefan, Klaroline & Steroline. I love them all, but I'll be following the plot of the movie, so please don't send me hate because it's not the endgames you wanted. Also, Stefan is more his Ripper!Stefan personality in this, & Klaus is a gentleman. Other ships feature. For fun, always x**

 **This Means War**

 **1.**

"Targets confirmed: the de Martels," Matt said, glancing at a serious lipped Bonnie Bennett, behind him.

Bonnie adjusted her headset, looking at the flashing screens in the CIA headquarters.

"Mission is a go. Repeat. You are green to go. Mission: to intercept and apprehend the de Martels, secure the device and remember, this mission is covert!"

Stefan and Klaus stood together on The Strix's palace roof, watching the helicopter drop back.

They listened to their Boss' instructions; suited up, and well prepared.

Stefan fixed his jacket, and fingered his gun in the back of his trousers.

Klaus noticed the chandelier in the foyer where many of the de Martel's guests assembled around the heiress, Aurora de Martel.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Klaus," the taller introduced himself to the blonde bartender.

"Stefan," the shorter grinned, exuding charm which made Klaus roll his eyes over his shoulder.

The bartender smiled, retrieving her hand.

"So what brings you to New Orleans? Business or pleasure?" she asked with a cheery smile.

"Business," Klaus said, keeping a close eye on Aurora.

"Pleasure, a little bit of both," Stefan shrugged, tapping the counter in nervous excitement. "Camille? French name?"

"After my great-great-aunt. Call me Cami," she sighed, glancing at her badge.

Stefan nodded, half interested, and Klaus watched Aurora de Martel top up the champagne in her guests' hands.

"What kind of business are you in?" Cami enquired.

"I am a cruise ship captain," Stefan lied. "My friend here, is a kickass travel agent..." he smirked.

"Oh," Cami smiled, impressed.

"And on that note," Klaus grabbed Stefan's shoulder. "Will you excuse us please, because we do actually have some work to do."

"No, we don't." Stefan muttered, shrugging off Klaus' grip.

"Yes, we do!" Klaus repeated, digging his fingers into Stefan's shoulder and causing him to wince.

Four men in tailored suits climbed out of the helicopter on the helipad, carrying secured suitcases.

One was Tristan de Martel, Aurora's twin brother.

Klaus and Stefan parted to opposite sides of the room, aware of their covert mission, and of the civilians they were to keep safe.

"That is a gorgeous tie," one of the patrons ran her hand down Stefan's chest, indicating she was interested in more than his tie.

Stefan nodded, removing her hand, but placed a kiss on her knuckles. He noticed Klaus' 'will you keep it in your pants' expression, and winked.

Tristan de Martel entered the room at the far right, accompanied by his bodyguards.

Aurora broke away from her guests, her strawberry blond hair bounced against her shoulders as she walked.

She disappeared behind the closed doors after her brother, where Klaus gathered the exchange took place.

The exchange he and Stefan were to intercept.

* * *

Bonnie re-adjusted her headset, grateful for Matt, who had hacked into the security footage inside the room. Camille had managed to set up a bug so they could record the interchange between the two criminal parties.

"I see you brought your _loony_ sister to protect you?" Francesca scoffed, surrounded by her Guerra brothers. Five of them, all burly men, unshaven, with dark, calculative eyes that matched their sister's.

"What did you say?" Tristan queried, causing his bodyguards to take a step forward, waiting for his order.

Aurora pouted her rouge coloured lips and tears welled up in her eyes.

Francesca laughed, a bully, as she was known, manipulating her way politically and socially up at down the Mississippi river. Her brothers followed her cue, and Aurora spun on her heels, crying into her hands.

"Let's go, Aurora," Tristan took her arm, ignoring the machine guns pointed at their backs.

He pretended to leave, whipping out his small automatic and killing every one of the Guerras - Francesca, first.

Aurora clapped her hands, flinging her arms around her brother and spoiling him with kisses. "That was brilliant fun, Tristan! What game should we play next?" she beamed, wiping her lipstick marks from his cheeks.

"How about hide and seek?" he hauled her with him as they left the room, swamped by their bodyguards.

"Shots fired, men down," Bonnie reported to Stefan and Klaus.

Klaus raised his head from his position beside the DJ, hearing Stefan's voice in his ear piece.

"Here we go."

Klaus stepped out from the crowd, grabbing the gun from the nearest bodyguard who passed. He broke the man's hand, and knocked him unconscious.

Stefan gave him a 'I can't believe you forgot your gun on this special mission' face, which Klaus knew was coming, and knocked the second bodyguard unconscious with the handled of his own gun.

The DJ's music pounded Klaus' ears, as he shadowed Tristan de Martel. Stefan halted, watching Tristan hover by the glass doors, then he ducked, and Klaus used the third bodyguard as a shield.

"Man, you got blood on me and I just had this suit dry-cleaned," Stefan complained, hiding behind them.

"A little help here, mate," Klaus grunted, seeing Tristan release Aurora then fire at them from above.

Klaus lowered the dead bodyguard and began shooting at Tristan, the bullets ricocheted off the helicopter.

Stefan spotted Aurora running towards the helicopter with one of the secured suitcases.

He sprinted through the glass doors like a man with a death wish, and skidded through the pool of blood to get the device and the money. He caught Aurora's waist, ignoring her screams, and glanced up at the spinning rotors.

Klaus rolled onto his stomach, army crawling, then firing back at Tristan, until his borrowed gun ran out of bullets. Tristan didn't seem to care who he shot, causing his rich guests to hide under tables, and spill their drinks.

Stefan played tug-of-war with the suitcase until Aurora's furious kick to his groin surprised him, and he let go.

Klaus barrelled into another guard and stole his gun, wondering how the bodyguards kept multiplying. He jumped through the open helicopter doors and swung his legs up, kicking Tristan out the other side, and spilling the money from the suitcase, in the process.

Klaus grimaced, rubbing his shoulder.

He made a mental note to ask his psychiatrist if she had a number for a good physio.

Tristan blocked Klaus' punches, head butted him, and threw him off the roof.

Klaus grabbed a protruding piece of guttering and caught his breath, whilst the de Martel siblings, discussed what to do with him. Klaus had seen Aurora take out Stefan, and hoped his friend would come through before the guttering gave way.

"Shoot him," Tristan ordered of Aurora.

Klaus heard a scuffle and Tristan jumped from the building, pulling his parachute when he was a safe distance away.

Shots were still being fired, and Klaus scrambled to get a better hold on the guttering, his hands sweating.

Aurora's gleeful face appeared in his vision, and she raised the semi-automatic in one hand, the two suitcases either side of her red stilettos. "Queen takes King," she grinned.

Stefan grabbed her parachute, unzipped it, and pulled it from her back, causing her to fumble her gun.

Aurora de Martel lost her footing and failed to latch onto Stefan's arms.

She screamed, her hands working like windmills which failed to propel her forwards, but back, leaving her horrified eyes plastered into the back of Klaus' mind.

She passed her brother on the way down, and they both heard Tristan's anguished cry, and then the crunch of Aurora's body as it hit a civilian's car driving in the street below.

Stefan and Klaus watched the car slam into a row of parked cars.

Stefan grimaced, and Klaus flinched.

They heard sirens in the distance, and several civilians dragged the driver from the car.

Tristan landed, and Klaus and Stefan watched him caress Aurora's cheek before he left tender kisses against her bloodied forehead. He brushed her hair from her face, and scrutinized the skies, until the sirens drove him away.

"He does not look happy," Stefan commented.

"You were the one who threw his sister off the building," Klaus frowned.

"Saving you, I might add," Stefan retorted.

They retreated from the edge, loosening the hold on their guns, and taking in the mess they'd created.

"I'm more concerned about our Boss," Klaus said, stepping over the dead bodyguards and scuffing the blood from his shoe on the welcome mat inside the empty foyer.

"Definitely. You think Cami is still here? I need a drink," Stefan said, looking at the bar.

* * *

Caroline peered at the instruments in her lab, trying to explain the properties to her eager assistant.

"So the cortex has minimal damage," she removed her latex gloves. "There's some calcining around the edges. However, the tempolite has damage and there's rusting around 300 degrees. So, that means the cortex gets the recommend. See April, the best product always wins..." Caroline smiled, loving her job.

April passed her boss her afternoon coffee.

"Caroline, I was just wondering if I could leave a little early today? Aaron's taking me to an Alpaca farm!"

The blond blinked. "Oh right, it's a holiday and a weekend, so yes, you should totally do that," she smiled.

April returned her smile, and went to put her stuff away. "You have fun too," she said over her shoulder.

"I will," Caroline's smiled, thinking of all the laundry and housework she had waiting for her.

* * *

Bonnie crossed her arms, studying her two best CIA agents with severe disappointment.

Klaus and Stefan glanced at each other, counting the minutes of silence passing them by.

Klaus fidgeted, twisting a pen in his hands.

"Six men in the morgue, a body in the middle of the street..." Bonnie snapped.

"To be fair, we did manage to..." Klaus pointed to the two suitcases they had retrieved, but didn't finish his sentence on the account of Bonnie's pursed lips and dagger-like gaze.

"Shut up!"

Stefan had adopted 'The Thinker' position, and silently sent looks between his friend and his boss.

"Shutting up now," Klaus recoiled in his chair.

Bonnie slammed a police report on her desk, making Stefan and Klaus jump.

"The mission parameters were clearly indicated to be covert!" Bonnie peered at the two agents with a severe expression. "Thanks to you two geniuses Tristan will be looking for revenge for his sister's death. You guys are grounded!" she explained. "Desk duty from now on."

"What?" Stefan queried, as if he'd heard wrong.

Klaus mulled the word over in his dry mouth, and rose to his feet, pulling Stefan from his chair.

They backed out of Bonnie's office and closed the door.

* * *

Caroline grooved along to her iPod in Jackson Square, wearing sweatpants and a baggy jumper that belonged to her ex-roommate, a hand-me-down from one of the four brothers she'd never met.

Rebekah didn't talk about her family much.

Caroline thought it had something to do with a falling out over her husband, Marcel.

She slid along the pavement pretending she could remember the steps from her hip-hop classes a year ago, taking no notice of her whereabouts or the people passing-by.

"I'm going to shake it, shake it, shake it!" she sang loud and clear.

"Caroline, hey!" a voice called out from somewhere in front of her.

Two people on bicycles rode up to her and dismounted as she pulled her headphones from her head.

"Hey, it's Tyler, hey!" Caroline fake-smiled, responding to his grin, like he'd forgotten just how disastrous their break up had been. She waved, taking in the brunette stick figure by his side.

 _She looked too sweet to be wearing pink_ , her inner 'Rizzo' voice judged.

"Hey," Tyler repeated, looking over her casual appearance, her baggy tracksuit and sweaty grey jumper.

"Hey!" she squeaked, throwing her arms up, and realizing how stupid she must have sounded.

The shy, quiet woman curled her brunette hair behind her ear, following their short conversation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, this is Elena..." Tyler reached out to her, smiling a genuine smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Caroline reached for her hand, unable to miss the diamond ring glinting in the sunlight.

"Nice to meet you too," Elena beamed, giving Tyler a pleased look, that Caroline questioned.

 _What exactly had he told his fiancé about her?_

"Wow, a big rock!" Caroline looked to Tyler, her fake-smile fading fast.

"Yes," Elena beamed, giving Tyler a sweet smile which made Caroline want to vomit.

"My fiancé," he nodded, waiting for Caroline to speak.

Unfortunately her words had fallen out of her mouth in her surprise, and she was unable to find them.

"You're engaged..." she repeated, nodding and processing this wild information.

"Yeah..." Tyler grinned, nodding.

"To be married..." Caroline's mouth hurt from al the fake smiling.

"Everything just worked out exactly how it was supposed to," Tyler leant in and kissed Elena full on the mouth.

Caroline averted her eyes, but when the kiss lasted longer than three minutes, she cleared her throat, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Oh cool, well ok. I'm going to go. I'm going to meet my guy, Ken, who's a surgeon," she said, moving away.

"Well, nice to meet you," Elena called out, one hand around Tyler's waist, and the other firmly holding her bike.

"Congrats again, with your bikes, and everything. Peace."

Caroline dropped her friendly act, horrified with her inability to talk to her ex.

 _I just said peace, I want to die right now._

She pushed open the door to her favourite Sushi place.

"Sushi for one?"

The head chef hollered from the kitchen.

"Hey Ken," she took a seat, dropping her head into one of his steamed towels, letting it soak up her stress.

"Long day, huh?" he asked.

"You don't know half of it," came Caroline's muffled reply.

He announced the dishes as they came out on the sushi train whilst in conversation.

"This is too funny!"

Tyler's voice came out of nowhere, and Caroline jumped, raising her head.

" _Hysterical_ ," she answered in an high pitched squeak.

Tyler looked around the busy restaurant, and then at the empty chair beside her.

"I know this was supposed to be you and your boyfriend, Ken, but.."

Elena gave Caroline an understanding look, and she moved her bag, waving her hand carelessly.

Ken raised his spatula, shaking his head.

"No, sushi for one, always for one..." he grinned, ignoring Caroline's horrified expression.

* * *

It was later that evening, Caroline steered Rebekah's shopping trolley.

"Ugh, it was the most humiliating moment ever!" she ranted, recounting her news for Rebekah, who shopped for the essentials: toilet paper, tissues and nappies.

"Well, that's because you should have come up with better excuses. 'I have a boyfriend too, but he's actually getting penis reduction and.." Caroline shook her head, and returned to her conversation.

"I can't think of anything when I see him... I just can't believe I gave up everything for him. I just feel so stupid, I left my friends, my family.." she ran her hands through her wavy blond locks.

Rebekah stopped the trolley, holding her anxious gaze.

"No, don't you dare apologise. I'm happy that you moved out here, we have a happy life together-" she said, turning into another shopping aisle.

"-I just thought he was my person.." Caroline crossed her arms, hugging herself.

Rebekah frowned.

"Well, I thought he was your person too, but you know what kind of person he is? The kind of person who likes to make out after she eats yellow tail," she made a disgusted face.

Caroline sighed, putting her hands into her dress pockets.

"I like sushi. She seemed really nice. She was really pretty."

Caroline remembered Elena's perfect hair.

Rebekah scrutinised the detergent labels on a nearby shelf, speaking her mind.

"Well, I don't give a shit about her, I care about you, and your love life."

"I'm going out, I'm dating, I'm meeting guys..." Caroline protested.

Rebekah snorted. "Oh please, you're not.. you date, but you're not taking it seriously."

She pulled the yellow bottle of detergent from the shelf and dumped it into her trolley.

"Don't use that brand, it leaves a foam, that one is much more effective," Caroline interjected, pointing at another on the shelf below.

Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows, glancing between the detergents and her friend.

"Well, I wish you would act that way with men. I mean you can choose a laundry detergent, but you can't choose some guy you want to have penetrative sex w-?"

"-It's my job, it's easier, there's charts, there's numbers.." Caroline explained.

"Well, that's why you should try online dating, they have lots of charts," Rebekah suggested.

"Not that again," Caroline sighed, shaking her head.

"What's your problem with online dating?" Rebekah demanded, pulling wine from the shelf and putting it in her trolley.

" _What's my problem?_ You watch _Dateline_? Do you know how many creeps are out there? I could end up a skin suit or somebody's trunk," Caroline hissed, aware of the other shoppers nearby.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"That's a little dramatic ok, that happens to like one in twenty girls. You're not going to end up in somebody's trunk, if you're lucky someone will end up in your trunk," she smirked, putting the second bottle of wine in Caroline's imaginary trunk. "That's your trunk," she grinned, and they both laughed.

Rebekah sighed. "The point is you need to get back out there, you might end up meeting the right guy? I mean really, what's the worst thing that could happen?" she said, picking up bags of marshmallows.

Caroline made a face. "Skinsuit. Skinsuit's pretty bad," she repeated, spotting the magazine stand.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan sat at the furthest table in the backyard of the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls. It was Stefan's older brother, Damon's birthday, and in all the years Klaus had known Stefan, celebrations were an important part of the Salvatore family tradition.

"Thank you for having me over to your mum's house today..." Klaus said, lowering his champagne flute. He watched Damon greet the guests, bourbon in hand, whilst 90s music like Nirvana and Backstreet Boys played.

Stefan's mother, Lily Salvatore, catered for the event, ensuring the ongoing stream of salmon puffs and champagne Stefan answered with a mouth full of fondant icing.

"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend, you're family..." he said, raising the Westwood china to catch the crumbs.

Lily Salvatore spotted them from the other side of the dance floor and came over.

"Why the hell are you two sitting over here by your lonesome? You're not going to make me any grandbabies this way..." she said, disappointed.

Stefan forked another piece of butter cake.

"Mum, it's a family gathering and I don't think you want us making any grandbabies today," he said.

Klaus fingered the stem of his champagne flute, mulling over an answer.

"To be fair, I have already provided you with a wonderful grandchild-" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, but then you screwed it all up," Lily added, giving him a 'what are you going to do about it' look.

"Ouch," Klaus muttered, hiding the fact that her words cut deep.

Lily looked up when Lorenzo made his entrance, taking her hand, and shirking his head towards the dance floor, which consisted of a square rug they had pulled from the dining room and laid on the grass.

"Let's show these kids how it's done, hey?" Enzo suggested, offering her his arm to her.

"Let's," Lily beamed, leaving them to be with her husband.

"It's kind of gross when they kiss," Stefan noted, frowning.

Klaus ignored his friend's negative remark, he found the couple to be an example of true love.

Stefan hummed a tune, catching Damon's eye, and gave him a thumbs up, pointing to the cake.

After a few seconds of continued silence, he jabbed Klaus with his fork, wondering why he was so quiet.

"Hey, Mr Deep in thought, what's going on? Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Klaus pointed at Lily and Enzo, with a soft look in his eye.

"I just think it's lovely, isn't it? I mean it's really lovely," he began.

Stefan glanced between the subject matter and his best friend, clearly confused by the conversation.

"What's lovely?" he asked.

"Well, I love the way they're looking into each other's eyes," Klaus explained, watching Lily laughing as the two twirled on the dance floor, receiving whistles from Damon, and applause from the rest of their guests.

"I'm pretty sure it's the cataracts," Stefan admitted, making Klaus roll his eyes.

Klaus fixed his chair, turning to face his best friend, fed up with his attitude.

"Okay, you asked me a serious question, didn't you?"

Stefan heard a bite of impatience in Klaus' voice, and a mischievous smile flashed across Stefan's face.

"Yeah," he nodded, fixing his expression to coincide with Klaus' serious one.

"So you want a serious answer?" Klaus asked, looking at the crumbs on Stefan's empty plate.

"Cake is down, talk to me," Stefan said, raising his expectant eyebrows.

Klaus moved aside his champagne, latching onto Stefan's curious expression.

"Man chat, man to man. I trust you, I know you'd do anything for me, I know you'd take a bullet for me. I would for you, you know that. Right," Klaus swallowed, thinking through his thought. "Can you imagine all of that..."

"Yes," Stefan whispered, dead serious.

"Can you imagine what that would be like to share with a woman?" Klaus breathed, framing Lily and Enzo again.

Stefan frowned, shaking his head. "No."

He tried to understand his friend, but sometimes he thought they were just on different pages altogether.

"Okay. Thank you," Klaus finished, sculling the rest of his drink and making a note not to bring it up ever again.

* * *

Stefan closed the door to his rooftop apartment, staring up at ceiling, grinning from ear to ear.

His apartment was designed to coincide with his own personal swimming pool.

Ivy's orange bikini swam above him and Stefan remembered she'd promised to fix his car, and his heart.

He dumped his keys on the kitchen bench, pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie.

* * *

Klaus sat in the Assembly hall with the other parents, waiting for Hope to finish her karate lessons. He sat forwards on the bleachers, holding his breath, but giving her the support she needed.

"Alright, Hope, good luck," he called from his position behind the Sensei.

"Alright, let's go to war!" Mikael roared, brandishing his staff against the wooden floor in a threatening manner.

Klaus flinched, watching his daughter throw one really good punch, then lose confidence, especially after her component threw her over his shoulder and slammed her onto the mat.

Mikael's hoots of glee alarmed Klaus, and he brought Hope forwards, eager to leave the hall.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the day?" she dragged her feet over the mat, rubbing her elbows.

Klaus wanted to tell her about their mission, how sometimes in life, things didn't always go according to plan.

He picked up her sneakers, feeling proud when she did the up laces by herself.

"Oh, well, I had a little time off," he explained, watching his daughter brush her fingers through her brunette bob.

She was the spitting image of her mother, Hayley.

"I got creamed," Hope muttered, disappointed.

"You didn't get creamed, sweetheart, it's just a matter of opinion," he answered, glaring at Mikael.

"What do you know about fighting, you're just a travel agent."

Hope adjusted her headband, and picked up her school bag, leaving Klaus to run a hand through his hair.

"He who hesitates..." Mikael smacked Klaus on the arse, when his supervisors weren't watching.

It took all of Klaus' restraint not to kill him.

"Pain is just weakness, leaving the body," Mikael whispered. "Don't you remember, _boy_?" he smirked.

Memories of Klaus' violent childhood flashed through his mind.

He glared into his father's calculative eyes, unable to react, he was, after all, only a travel agent.

"I remember the day they took you away," he muttered so Hope couldn't hear, and left, clenching his fists.

Hope climbed into her mother's waiting SVU.

"Hey baby," Hayley directed at her daughter, who strapped herself in, and hug her little wolf toy to her chest.

"Hi," Klaus smiled into his ex-wife's car.

"Klaus, didn't know you were in town?" she pressed.

"I had some time off, thought I'd come see Hope," he explained.

"You're the only travel agent I know who actually travels for his job..." she admitted, eyes sparkling.

Klaus checked on Hope, then grinned.

"Yeah, I know. So, I was thinking, maybe you, me and Hope could all go out as a family, and maybe get something to eat, have a meal?" he asked, feelings his heart pounding in his chest. "I think that would be great," he finished, attempting a charming smile.

Hayley hesitated, understanding his intention. "I have a date tonight, Klaus."

He pulled back, tapping the hood of the SVU, and biting back his disappointment. "Good, that's great!"

"Maybe some other time," she added, waving goodbye and leaving the car park.

* * *

Stefan collapsed on his couch, still wet from his evening swim. He turned on the television, flicked through a few boring channels, and tucked into a bowl of cereal. He heard Ivy moving about in his bedroom, and remembered their tryst in the pool, and then again on the bedroom floor. He slopped milk down his naked chest, and groaned, mopping it with his loose bathrobe, until an advertisement for Fate dot com caught his attention.

 _"Are you sick of rejection? Find your soulmate with one click..._

Klaus trained with Vincent in his loft, relieving his stress, whilst the television played in the background.

He punched the sandbag, sending it flying high from the chain hanging from the rafters.

"You know, it's been six months, maybe you should let her go, and start dating yourself," Vincent offered.

The vein in Klaus' jaw flexed.

"Maybe you'll find your way back, or you'll find someone else to take your mind off her."

Klaus caught the sandbag, and jabbed it with a lower punch, gritting his teeth.

"You know why we broke up in the first place?"

"Yes, Mikael," Vincent interrupted.

"That's right, dear old dad was invited, _invited_ to teach at Hope's school," Klaus punched the sandbag twice in anger. "I told them all, 'trusting Mikael came at a price.' No psychiatric clinic could reverse the damage he'd done to our family. They told me he'd paid his price, community service was part of his sentence, what better way to pay back his debt to the community? _By returning him to an environment which brought out his worst self_?"

Vincent held the sandbag as Klaus pummelled it.

"You pleaded for Hayley to trust you, but she was torn between you and Elijah, your noble brother, who vowed to protect them at all costs, whilst you were away."

"Protect them he did," Klaus turned away from the sandbag, and settled on the television.

 _...Join now and give yourself the love you deserve."_

"That's just so sad..." Stefan switched channels until he discovered there really was nothing on, and dumped his empty bowl into the kitchen sink. He climbed into his side of the bed, and took back the blankets Ivy had stolen.

* * *

"Looking good, boss," Aaron's eyes glinted as he passed Caroline on her way to her office on Tuesday morning.

She frowned, looking down at her average looking blouse and black pants.

"Morning, April," Caroline passed her assistant's desk, smiling when she passed her, her coffee.

April's nervous expression and glance at her desktop, made her question her staff's greetings.

She put her coffee aside, and slid the mouse around to wake up her hibernating computer.

"'Come and get it boys'...that's a photograph from my cheerleading days!"

Caroline leant over her speaker phone, indicating April shut her office door and dialled Rebekah's cell number.

"Bicurious? Skinny dipping? Roller skating? What is this, 1994?" she hissed into the speaker.

"What are you talking about? You looked adorable in that uniform! And men are going to respond to that camel toe..." Rebekah sighed.

Caroline scrolled through her photo gallery, appalled to see herself in college gym shorts.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Ah, how about thank you!"

Caroline heard children screaming in the background, and gathered Rebekah had taken her son to the playground for the morning.

"And your cheerleading uniform just means you're open to role playing. You know, sometimes I pull mine from the wardrobe, whenever Marcel's feeling frisky..." she added.

"It's too early to hear about your sex life," Caroline interrupted. "Besides, April's here. Where do I cancel this?"

"Hi April, and other guys love cheerleaders, means you're flexible, good at the gym," Rebekah threw in.

April stifled her giggle, and pointed to the top right hand corner as a suggestion.

Rebekah sighed. "We're trying to cast a very wide net here, we don't know what kinds of guys you like yet."

Caroline clicked on every possible variable to delete the page, not having any luck.

"Seriously, how do you cancel this, ahh, what's happening?" she paused, hearing a succession of bings.

"Notifications," April whispered. "They love your bio, that's 50 notifications in five minutes."

Caroline gripped her desk, taking a long sip of her coffee, to relieve her stress. "I'm not online dating!"

"I'm in charge of this, no cancelling!" Rebekah shouted into the handset. "Just one date, please, for me?"

April gave her an encouraging nod.

Caroline sighed, scrolling through the bios, and stopped half way down.

"Wait a second, who is that... oh my god, he's cute," she said, taking in the man's golden curls.

Rebekah whooped in joy.

 **A/N: 5000+ words, credit to whoever wrote the script, so many great lines. Some changes to plot, and a lot of ships, most my otps, others, crackships, and it's nice to write a few KC scenes again. Some of you might have read my KC stories, others may be here for SC, anyone here for Klefan? You could argue what the real love story is here... okay, hardest sections: incorporating the Mikael/Klaus scene, not sure if that worked. Also I debated swapping Tristan/Aurora's roles around because Aurora is one of my fav characters, so I apologise for that man-pain trope, except it did happen in the movie - thoughts? Rebekah's falling out with her fambam? Any Marbekah fans? Seemed to work for this story. Vincent & Sophie make cameos. Constructive feedback welcomed, no ship wars, please. **


	2. Fate or Fact

**Disclaimer: Credits to writers of This Means War & TVD/TO. A/N: Thanks for R&R, I appreciate it. Sorry for the delay, I'm in the middle of assessments & the course is full on. And as a side note, **_**The Lady Vanishes**_ **is one of my favourite movies, as is** _ **P.S I love you**_ **! I ship Cathy II/Hareton in** _ **Wuthering Heights**_ **(I've read the book three times, and prefer the Tom Hardy miniseries, although the most recent movie is quite gritty). x**

 **Fate or Fact**

 **2.**

"Let me get this straight, you put your personal, private details, on a very public website?" Stefan scrutinised Klaus from the opposite end of the pool table.

It was Thursday night, they'd finished work, and indulged in a few beers, Sophie's famous gumbo, and the promise of one last game, which they both intended to win.

Klaus shrugged, he had finally taken a leap, he'd asked Caroline out on a date.

" _Are you insane_?" Stefan yelled, which only amused Klaus more.

He felt exhilarated.

"No," he made a face, setting up his next shot.

They were to meet outside Rousseau's the next afternoon.

He had browsed through Caroline's cheerleading photographs, discovered her love for event planning, and found her to be 'strong, beautiful and full of light,' something he needed more of in his life.

Stefan took a swig of beer, the news had thrown him, maybe because now he'd have competition, Klaus smirked, spotting Vincent doing a crossword at a corner table.

Stefan twirled his pool stick in his hands, deep in thought. Sophie hurried to serve patrons, pouring drinks up and down the bar.

 _Klaus recalled a memory, his first date with Hayley, tucked away in the corner, slurping on Gumbo, and joking by the end of the night one of them would get Sophie to reveal her secret recipe... but not that night, nor the seven years following did Sophie cave in._

 _Klaus wondered if Hayley remembered..._

A sharp jab in the arm with Stefan's pool stick, alerted Klaus to his best friend, messing up his aim.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. You're going on your date, but I'm coming too," he announced.

Klaus sank the white ball with a groan, and drowned his loss beneath the remnants of his flat beer.

"No, you're not," he growled, dreading sharing his news with Stefan in the first place.

Stefan clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Yes, I am, because I'm scared for you, you haven't done this in a _very_ long time. This girl could be all kinds of crazy! _Half those women on that website could be on our watch list_!" his best friend frowned, before setting up a difficult shot.

"It's just a date.." Klaus shrugged, but he didn't fool Stefan, who raised his eyebrows, then sank four balls into the pool table, ending their game.

Klaus frowned, staring through his empty glass.

"Lucky for you I'm free, I'll bring the binoculars!" Stefan grinned, ignoring Klaus' clear discomfort.

"No, now that's just _wrong_ , I need my privacy," Klaus complained, putting his stick back.

Stefan sighed, eyeing Klaus with a furrowed and confused brow.

"Fine, I'll be at the DVD store. Then you can text me if you're flying or falling? Deal?"

"Deal," Klaus grumbled in a resigned voice. "But no binoculars!" he warned.

* * *

Sober, and dressed to impress, Klaus lifted his glass of water to his lips and wiped sweat from his brow. He had half risen from his seat three times after seeing Caroline's doppelgangers pass and in an attempt to calm his nerves, tapped his pen against his finished crossword.

"Water?" Sophie's sharp voice interrupted his panic mode, and he slopped what was left in his glass all over his newspaper and shirt. "You're a nervous wreck," she sighed, mopping up the spill.

"First date in a while," he muttered, fumbling with his wet newspaper.

"Uh-huh, give me that," she picked up the sopping article with a frown. "You sounded nervous on the phone too."

She refilled his water, and handed him a few napkins for his shirt.

"Thanks," Klaus watched her discard the newspaper into the dustbin, and return to her chores.

A fleeting but urgent thought hit him, and he called out, as if for old time's sake.

"Hey Sophie, what's in your Gumbo?" he grinned.

 _Beep. Beep._

Klaus checked his phone messages, finding Stefan's query about his non-existent date. Klaus stomach lurched, is this what it felt like to be stood up?

Sophie brushed past, straightening the vase in the middle of his table, and putting cutlery in a yellow bucket with more serviettes, taking away the sopping ones he'd used to clean his shirt.

"Nice try, and you'll never know. Your date's here," she smirked, nodding to a woman with a cheerful smile, a black dress and a pair of _Raybands._

Klaus stared at the newcomer in wonder.

"Klaus, are you Klaus?" Caroline enquired, looking hopeful, nails digging into her clutch.

Sophie elbowed Klaus in the shoulder, and gave him a stern look reminiscent of Hayley's.

Klaus smiled, "Gosh, hello, how are you?" he managed, shaking Caroline's hand.

Caroline returned his smile, running her tongue over her vibrant red lipstick.

"Hi, I'm Caroline, very nice to meet you," she said, releasing his hand.

Klaus gestured to the empty chair in front of him, a little too eagerly.

"You too, please sit..." he said, taking in her appearance.

She was more beautiful than the photographs let on, he thought.

"...wow, you are really, really, beautiful," he breathed, tripping over his words.

He ignored Sophie's smirk as she wiped down tables nearby, and waited for Caroline's remark, hoping he hadn't been too forward. He wondered what Stefan would have said, and tried to think of something less embarrassing, like where she had bought her _Raybands..._

Caroline smiled, a breath of fresh air.

"Say that again, because your accent is _amazing_ ," she noted, putting her clutch on the table. "Listen, I have to apologise for my bizarre profile, and the pictures, my best friend put me on there without my knowledge... and she dared me to go on at least one date before I deleted anything. I'm actually going to kill her when I see her next..." she explained, sending Klaus a furtive look.

Klaus listened to her rant, smirking into his folded hands.

 _A best friend who had no idea of boundaries?_ Sounded familiar.

"I could help you with that," he suggested, catching Sophie's eye to order.

Caroline laughed again, curling her wavy blond locks behind her ear.

"Kidding," she assured him.

"So was I," he muttered. "Coffee?"

"Cappuccino, no sugar," she beamed.

* * *

Stefan descended the escalators into the local DVD shop when he received a text message from Klaus. _About time_ , Stefan grumbled, reading the text.

 _Flying._

Klaus had included a firework emoticon, which Stefan rolled his eyes at, but a smile escaped him.

"Good for you, pal," he muttered and decided to mull about the shop anyway.

* * *

With their coffees in front of them, and the afternoon sun shining through the bottled vase on their table, Klaus and Caroline had discussed everything from politics to animal shelters. He could hear Sophie setting up the stage for Rousseau's nightlife, whilst he and Caroline moved onto topics and interests not mentioned on their profiles.

"So, one thing that isn't on my profile..." Klaus repeated Caroline's question. "I have a seven year old daughter," he smiled, proud of that fact, and eager to know Caroline's reaction.

Caroline licked the remnants of her cappuccino foam from her top lip.

"Oh, you do?" she queried, her smile as bright as ever.

"Her name is Hope. She's really lovely," Klaus admitted, sitting back in his chair.

"And her mum?" Caroline questioned, her smile faded a little.

Klaus stared at his unfinished coffee thinking of Hayley, and their unhappy life together.

They'd argued over how best to raise Hope, found each other infuriating and neither responded well to criticism. Klaus' tight-knit family favoured Hayley more than him, and he'd boycotted Rebekah's wedding because, what was the point, she and Marcel were doomed from the start. His family betrayed him when they allowed Mikael into their lives under the pretence of _community service,_ and he could not forgive Elijah for falling in love with his wife.

 _Ex-wife._

"It didn't work out. How about you?" Klaus asked, moving the subject along.

Caroline ran her tongue over her top lip, taking a few minutes to think.

"No kids and no ex-wives," she joked.

Klaus grinned, swallowing his cold coffee and its bitter aftertaste.

Caroline leaned forwards, holding Klaus' curious gaze.

"I have one very important question to ask, have you been or are you planning to be a serial killer?"

Klaus heard a guitar being tuned, and a few chords being played on the piano.

He heard a screech of the microphone, and a muttered apology, as he pondered her question.

Nobody but Stefan knew about his secret life as a CIA agent, Bonnie had sworn them to secrecy.

"Well, you've got to keep your options open.. but no," he smirked, shaking his head.

Caroline smiled. "Good answer! So, you've never killed anyone with your bare hands?" she giggled.

"Not this week," Klaus smirked, the image of Aurora de Martel flashed through his consciousness.

A faint far away voice reminded him it wasn't over, Tristan would find them, and take his revenge.

"Great," she said, reaching for her clutch. "My friend was right, you _can_ meet normal men on these dating sites!" she smiled, pulling out her phone.

'Normal', another word which seemed so foreign, Klaus thought.

"Caroline, you're incredible," he blurted, wondering how he got so lucky.

She grinned, curling her hair behind her ear, a habit of hers, he noted.

"You're not so bad yourself," she smiled. "Alright, I'm going to go rent a movie, then take a cold shower..." she checked her social calendar.

Klaus tapped his fingers against the table. "Me too," he interjected with a grin.

She laughed, still talking. "...and wait for your call in the next..." she raised her eyebrows.

"Five minutes?" he suggested, enjoying making her laugh.

"Okay," she excused herself, flashing him another bright smile. "Til then," she said.

Klaus nodded, and thought when the fading sunlight hit her hair, she looked a bit like an angel.

* * *

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections_

He sat at his empty table a while longer, listening to the pub-goers pour into Rousseau's, the empty tables beside him filled up fast, and the band played.

 _Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
_

Klaus debated calling Caroline after five minutes but thought better of it, since she was probably picking out her movie or running her bath.

He texted Stefan, asking if he wanted a night-cap, and moved through the crowded bar, turning his attention to the stage where he saw Marcel Gerard, dedicating 'All of me' by John Legend to Rebekah, while Hayley and Elijah bought a round of shots from the bar.

 _Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh_

Klaus swallowed, a stale chill of regret rippled through him as he watched his sister dancing at the front of the stage, tossing her hair about, and returning a stream of imaginary kisses which made Klaus' stomach churn.

 _How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
_

Klaus caught Marcel's eye, ignoring the beads of sweat which dribbled down his forehead. His shirt felt too small, and the room seemed to be drained off oxygen...

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

Rebekah followed her husband's line of sight, her lips thinned in annoyance and she sent Klaus the most withering look he'd ever seen. Klaus regretted staying, and tried to escape, tripping over the patrons behind him as Rebekah marched forwards.

"NIK!" her yell interrupted the band. "How nice of you to visit us on our wedding anniversary..."

Klaus raised his eyebrows, looking between Marcel and Rebekah, then noticed Hayley, Elijah, Sophie and the rest of the bar listening to their exchange.

"I didn't know," he mumbled.

"No? I suppose you don't remember destroying my life, humiliating my husband, and breaking our vow? You don't remember because you never cared about anyone but yourself."

Rebekah's finger jabbed him hard in the chest, pushing him out the door.

"So, unless you have an apology in that selfish heart of yours...you're not welcome," she hissed.

Klaus saw Hayley put the tray of shots down at a table and a vein in his jaw spasmed in jealousy when Hope ran over to Elijah, laughing and jumping into her Uncle's open arms.

Rebekah scrutinised Klaus. "She's happy, we both are," and Rebekah left her brother standing on the threshold of a world he used to know.

* * *

Caroline descended the escalators to the DVD store, biting her bottom lip, pleased with how the date went. Rebekah had been right, online dating wasn't so bad after all.

It was after 6pm by the time she perused all the DVD titles, itching to call Klaus, but knowing he'd call when he was ready, _after that cold shower_.

Heat erupted beneath her cheeks at the very thought.

She was bursting to tell Rebekah all about Klaus but it was hers and Marcel's wedding anniversary.

Guess, it was just her and ... _Wuthering Heights._

Caroline froze when another customer pulled it from the shelf.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, noticing her awkward expression.

He tried to return it, then thrust it forwards, then back to the shelf like a dysfunctional robot.

"No, no, you take it," Caroline shook her head, besides she had rented it a hundred times before.

"No, you take it, you were there first," he relented, then at her hesitation said. "You know, you're not going to like it, it's really twisted and depressing. S _o many_ annoying characters. Cathy for one!"

Caroline paused, a dry smile unravelling along her vibrant lips.

"And how would you know what I like?"

The man put his hands into his leather jacket and shrugged.

"I know movies, and women," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 _Cocky much? she thought._

"Really?" she queried, feigning interest.

"Hmm-mm," Stefan nodded, watching her return the DVD.

"Well, how about you tell me what I want?" and she walked into the next aisle.

Stefan grinned, taking on the challenge, stopping in the romantic comedy section.

" _The Lady Vanishes_? Why is that?" she asked, studying the back cover, and waiting for Stefan's explanation. She could already see drool dripping from his smug expression.

Not only was he cocky, he knew his Hitchcock, or at least thought he did.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Firstly, you can never go wrong with Hitchcock _ever,_ it's got comedy, drama, romance...it's a thriller, it's classy but not sappy, and it's a little obscure so if you haven't seen it? You'll thank me for introducing you to it," he leaned into her personal space, grinning like this information should score him an invite into her knickers, let alone her apartment.

Caroline studied his bluish-green eyes, already irked by his arrogance.

Stefan spread his arms wide. "If you have, then you'll know what a good choice it is," he finished

Caroline flicked her hair from her face, preparing herself.

"Well, I have seen it, and it is a really good choice, however, not as good as _Rebecca_ , _Vertigo_ or pretty much any of his films from 1960 to 1972, in fact it's sort of a secondary title..." she could see the cogs working in his brain, and was pleased to see him drop the act.

"You know, scratch that-" he attempted to start over but she knew his type, and she wasn't it.

Caroline pressed her hand against his shirt, stopping him.

"Look, I've seen you surveying the prospects," she pointed to the other two women there. "That one in the documentaries, too much angst. That one in the pink sweater, in the anime section, she'll have your children named before breakfast," Caroline sighed, shaking her head.

Stefan furrowed his brow, looking over at the exit, whilst Caroline confronted him. "The problem is, no-one here looks like a clean get away. I get it, you come in here looking for a girl renting a movie, who _clearly_ doesn't have a date for the night, or easy targets, and you look like the kind of guy who's looking for a one day rental, if you get my drift..."

Caroline glanced at a movie in the horror section, then carried on to comedy.

"That's n-" Stefan interjected, getting cut off.

Caroline followed the titles with her finger.

"But if you knew anything about women, or anything about me, you'd know I'm perfectly capable of choosing my own movies," she pulled out _P.S I LOVE YOU_ and sighed. "But thanks!" She looked him up and down. "Happy hunting!" she said, smirking on the inside.

She left him bewildered, unable to utter another word.

 _Caroline 1, DVD man 0, she smirked._

* * *

Stefan leaned on the back of Matt's chair, never before had he met a woman so infuriating as the one he'd met in the DVD store last night. His charms seemed to repel her more than anything, and he realized when he'd returned home, empty handed, he hadn't bothered to ask her name.

"So, sir, you want me to hack into the DVD store database?" Matt craned his neck around to ask.

"Yes," Stefan nodded, knowing why he was annoyed, because she had beat him at his own game.

Names and photos inundated the computer screen, and Matt scrolled until Stefan located her.

"That's her, Caroline Forbes!" Stefan scribbled her name onto his hand.

Matt sent a confused look to Stefan.

"Sir, how is this girl connected to Tristan de Martel?" he asked.

"That's G4 classified," Stefan muttered, reading her bio information from LinkedIn, and memorizing her workplace details. "Gotcha," he smirked.

* * *

Caroline stood in her white lab coat holding a conference for one of their newest grills and accumulating feedback on their strengths and weaknesses.

"Does anybody have any first impressions?" she asked, pen poised above her clipboard, looking around the room at her delegates all seated before her.

She was open to any suggestions or improvements, the more the merrier, she thought.

"I like the rotisserie feature..." April pointed out from the front row, with a shy smile.

"Thank you April," Caroline smiled, jotting it down. "Anything else?"

"I found you can't heat them up fast enough?" Aaron shrugged, sitting beside his girlfriend.

A few collective 'yeps' and nods of agreement rippled through the room which Caroline noted.

"Maybe something's wrong with the motor, maybe the sparkler's dead," Stefan lowered his newspaper, directing his comment at Caroline.

She frowned, unimpressed, her heels echoed across the linoleum.

 _How the hell did he get inside?_

"Excuse me, Sir! There's nothing wrong with the spark, some people just think grills burst into flames at first touch, well, it doesn't work like that," she narrowed her eyes. "Now, does anyone have any useful opinions?" she asked.

"The lid is hard to handle," Rebekah suggested from the middle row, wiping her son's nose.

Stefan ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck.

"Oh the lid, what a pain, I just found it was a bit stiff, uptight, not very user friendly," Stefan added.

Caroline glared at Stefan, furious for interrupting her conference.

"I think it depends on the user," she snapped in response.

 _What the hell did he want?_

Stefan left his seat, watching Caroline try to ignore him, but knowing he was already under her skin.

"It's a good thing I have a lot of experience with grills, I'm something of a _grill master_ ," he smirked.

"This is a very sophisticated grill. I'm not sure you've dealt with something like this before," she replied.

"I just think this grill is scared of being burned, it stays on simmer, and rarely heats up..." Stefan reached for the grill on display, and Caroline barred him with her clipboard.

"Don't touch my grill," she warned.

He grinned, enjoying their grill banter.

"I don't think a grill like this could handle me," he murmured, reading her comments.

"I think it could," she hissed, a little flustered and very annoyed by his presence.

"Prove it. Dinner 8pm?" he asked, giving her his charming smile.

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so," she snapped, trying to regain her delegates' attention.

Rebekah was not helping matters by fanning herself and mouthing 'hot' over her son's frizzy head.

"Alright, I guess I could stick around and talk a bit more about grills..." Stefan groaned.

Caroline faced him, pushing him back towards the one of the side exits.

"If I say yes, will you leave? This is my job!" she pleaded.

Stefan made a face.

"Fine," he agreed.

Caroline frowned, rubbing her temples.

"Fine," she snapped, shoving him away.

Stefan stood there and blinked, but didn't leave.

She gathered her breath, listening to the chatter around her, and tried not to freak out over how much time she had wasted talking with him.

"You smell nice...what is that, smoked h-" Stefan couldn't help himself.

Caroline's annoyed expression followed him down the hall as Aaron escorted him from the building.

* * *

Klaus sat hunched over his computer, his fingers flying over his keyboard, the look of concentration on his face alerted Stefan, and his sense of humour.

"What are you doing, _porn_?" Stefan joked, filing through his reports, amused.

Stefan's eyes travelled up to Bonnie's office upstairs, where Matt, Jesse and Cami had all filed inside. Jesse had given Stefan a salute, and Stefan frowned, wishing they were anywhere but desk duty.

"Background check on my girl," Klaus answered, without looking up.

"Oh! I do that all the time," Stefan waved his hand. "Good call, because she could be a -"

Klaus shut Stefan down before he could suggest anything from porn star to criminal.

"She's not, she's clean. You want to see her?" Klaus offered, opening his laptop.

Stefan noticed the way Klaus' eyes lit up, and was reminded of their first CIA field assignment. Whoever this woman was, she certainly made an impression on his best friend, so he nodded.

"Yeah okay, you want to see mine? On the count of three..." Stefan pulled his laptop towards him.

They pretended to raise their imaginary guns, a tradition they'd upheld since they were kids, then moved to their laptops, opening them, and spinning the bases around, until...

Shock befell both their faces.

"Is that?" Klaus gaped, his sentence trailed off into nothingness.

"That's not..." Stefan stared at Caroline Forbes, the girl from the DVD store.

"That's the girl from the video store..." Klaus finished his sentence, scratching his head.

"...That's right around the corner from the Rousseau's," Stefan added, realisation dawning on his appalled expression. "Oh man, I'm so sorry..." he threw his head into his hands.

Klaus blinked, trying to understand how something like this could happen.

 _He pictured a higher power, someone like Elijah or Hayley, laughing at his inability to find love? What sort of twisted joke was this? Maybe his downfall had been trusting an online dating website - he should have realized finding a soul mate would be harder than clicking on someone's profile?_

Klaus leant back in his chair, confused and disorientated, something kept scraping against the back of his mind.. something he didn't quite understand.

"Did she actually want to go on a date with you though...?" Klaus ventured, eying Stefan, his stomach in knots.

Stefan's response was muffled, hidden behind his hands, and followed by an excruciating groan.

Klaus had an inkling Stefan wished to avoid the question altogether, which made him wonder even more about Caroline's relationship with his best friend.

 _She didn't seem the sort to have a polygamous relationship? And if she had another date, why didn't she just say? Why lie? It didn't make any sense..._

Klaus tapped his pen against his desk.

 _Unless, she didn't have a date and Stefan somehow between her leaving him and visiting the store Stefan, usurped his date..._

Stefan raised his head, admitting at long last, "Look, I love you, you're my best friend, date her, I'll respectfully bow out..." and he lowered his head, waving his arm as if he were some sort of King.

Klaus frowned, the word thank you about to roll off his parched tongue when...

"Besides, if I got in the picture, it wouldn't be fair."

Klaus stared at him, eyebrows raised, and the thank you retracted.

"What does _that_ mean?"

Stefan caught the defensiveness in Klaus' voice, and leaned back in his chair.

"Look, I just meant, I have a lot of experience..." he said, rubbing his neck.

Klaus threw his arms up in the air, taking Stefan's comment to heart.

"And I don't? I have a kid, that's more than you've got...besides practice makes..."

"Perfect?" Stefan offered, twirling a pen in his hands.

"Maybe not perfect, but damn near close! No, you don't have to bow out..." Klaus turned to his computer. "Do your thing whatever that is, just let her decide..." he said.

Surprised, Stefan returned to his files, "Okay..." he said, listening to Klaus' fingers drum his keyboard.

"But maybe we should set some ground rules, to be fair?" he said, giving Klaus the chance to agree or disagree.

Klaus broke away from his keyboard, nodding in a serious manner.

"1. Don't tell her that we know each other," he said.

"2. Stay out of each other's way..." Stefan added.

"3. No hanky-panky! _No hanky-panky_ ," Klaus warned, very adamant about this rule.

Stefan sighed, "You haven't dated in a long time have you?" he noted, shaking his head.

Klaus made a face. "Not since before Hayley and I hooked up, and speaking of, if this ever hurts our friendship, then we walk away...agreed?"

It was a worthy offer with much at stake, Stefan sighed and nodded, "Done!"

He grinned, and Klaus slapped his hands against his desk in a dramatic fashion.

"Then we have a gentleman's agreement," he said.

Stefan organised his files, shuffling them against his desk.

"Let the best man win!" he declared.

"The best man for her," Klaus corrected.

"For the lady," Stefan agreed, closing and locking his filing cabinet.

"For her," Klaus added, returning to his angry typing.

Stefan frowned, annoyed because Klaus always had to have the last word.

 **A/N: Please point out any typos. Hope the scenes were okay, I haven't written KC in a long time. Also trying to connect the dots between Klaus' falling out with his fambam, so let me know if that is working. I enjoyed writing Marbekah's wedding anniversary, and Klebekah's confrontation but I'm still not 100% about Haylijah, I like the idea that Klaus assumes they are together, but Hayley might be dating someone else, I'm not sure yet. And at 225Starburst's request I'm adding little KH moments, since there aren't that many interactions between Katie/Tuck in the movie. Plenty more shenanigans on the way, things will get hot and heavy between Klefaroline next chapter, stay tuned x**


	3. Game On

**Disclaimer: Credits to the writers of This Means War & TVD/TO. A/N: Sorry for the delay! I haven't updated because 1) my computer died & 2) I decided to study Early Childhood and become a teacher (3 weeks 'til I'm qualified)! Thank you everyone for R&R, favs etc.**

 **Game On**

 **3.**

Tristan de Martel knelt beside Aurora's recently unearthed grave in Saint Louis' Cemetery, trousers spattered with Guerra blood, and wet paint from his sister's gravestone.

He heard her childish laugh, saw her spirit skip from vault to vault, calling his name.

Tristan grimaced, he felt like his soul had been ripped from him.

"They will pay," he said, rising to his feet.

Leaves crunched beneath an intruder's shoes.

"You're late," Tristan snapped, turning to see Lucien's ashen face, stained with tears. "Aurora loved you, as she did me, but now she's rotting in this grave because of two CIA agents. Help me avenge her death by giving me their names, and I will ensure they suffer!"

Lucien gave a curt nod, eyes red and puffy, and placed his bouquet of roses on his lover's grave.

* * *

Stefan paced in his stainless steel kitchen, keeping an eye on the bag of popcorn rotating on the plate in his microwave. This had to be the fifth time he'd called Klaus, and he was pretty sure his best friend knew they had plans to watch the Play-offs…

 _It was tradition._

"Klaus, where are you man? It's about to start-"

Stefan held the phone between his shoulder and ear, distracted by the corn kernels bursting from the paper bag.

"-and I just blew up the popcorn!" he sighed, opening the microwave door.

Stefan swept the loose popcorn into a bowl, and frowned; anxious he might have the day wrong after all.

"It's about 6pm, and you haven't returned my calls for an hour?"

But no, the Player profiles were on, everything was as it should be…Except Klaus…

"Okay. _I've said okay like five times…_ call me," Stefan hung up his cell and brought the bowl of popcorn to the couch, eyes darting to the door every few seconds, just in case.

* * *

Caroline entered the carnival, hands rested in her jeans' pockets, until her arms grew sore and she realised Klaus wasn't in the vicinity.

She took in the multi-coloured lights flashing in the evening sky, and shivered in the cool night air, hearing her mother chide her for not bringing a jacket.

" _I'm not cold," six year old Caroline Forbes said, too excited to ride the Pirate Ship for the first time._

" _You will be," Liz Forbes muttered under her breath, thawing when Bill put a hand over his right eye._

" _Aye, but as the Captain of the Pirate Ship, I says me first mate needs only her wits and gold, to board me ship." Mr Forbes opened his palm, waving his fingers about._

 _Young Caroline beamed, dropping the token into his hand._

 _She remembered picking the skin beside her nails as she waited in line, staring up at the other children and hearing their excited screams._

 _She watched them swing back and forth and then hover upside-down, and she shivered, missing the comfort and security of her blue woollen jumper._

 _She got as far as being strapped in before her stomach flipped, and the omelette she'd had for breakfast clawed itself back up her throat, pulling the previous night's dinner with it._

Caroline took a deep breath, telling her nerves to settle down.

She had met Klaus.

She liked him, and he liked her, at least that's the vibe she had gotten on their coffee date.

 _Where was he?_

She recalled her day planner, trying to remember if she had written the date down right…

Her nose caught a whiff of burgers, onions, hot dogs and fries from a nearby stand. Her eyes widened in awe at the stilt-walkers and ballerinas, and the teenagers running from tent to tent.

She found Klaus with an amused expression beside the Pirate Ship of Hell.

Klaus pulled a long list of tokens he'd already paid for from his navy suit jacket.

She counted about fifteen.

"I've got tonight covered, love," he grinned.

"I don't suppose you have a spare jacket?" she queried, eyeing his hopefully.

Klaus chuckled, giving her the tokens before removing his jacket and helping her into it.

"Which ride should we do first?" he asked.

* * *

Klaus should have known she'd cheat at air-hockey.

"Keep telling yourself that, but I won, fair and square," Caroline sang, bumping her shoulder against his as they walked down the aisles.

Klaus grinned, it was almost 8pm, and he held the last token in his hand.

"That elephant is a hazard," he teased when her prize caught itself on the bunting for the third time.

Caroline frowned, dropping the plush so she had its head in a strangle hold.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Klaus noted, grinning.

"Har Har," she said, distracted when he reached for her other hand.

She smiled, and squeezed his fingers.

Klaus murmured in her ear, enticing her with that British accent of his.

"So, you've been fed and watered, we've done all the rides…" Her heart skipped a few beats. "Now there's something I want to show you!"

They took a right at the Candy-Floss stand, and she clung onto her elephant, catching a glimpse of the stars in the sky, before they'd disappeared inside another tent - larger than the rest, she noticed.

"Where are we?" she squinted into the dark.

Klaus covered her eyes with his hands.

"It's a surprise," he murmured, behind her.

They walked a few steps, and Caroline could hear French music playing in the background.

"Okay," Klaus breathed, removing his hands.

She saw hundreds of fairy lights; a disco ball in the centre of the tent; and spotlights shining over a trapeze contraption reserved for them.

"Wow, it's so beautiful…" Caroline whispered, looking around.

Klaus grabbed her hand, leading her forwards.

"We're going up there?" she squeaked.

"Yep," Klaus replied.

Caroline climbed the rungs to the top, heart thumping in anticipation, still wearing Klaus' jacket.

 _You must think I'm crazy._

Taking a nervous breath, she gripped the nearest pole, assessing the trampoline below.

 _Crazy about him... her mother's voice teased._

Klaus sat amused on his bar at the opposite end of the trapeze.

"You're going to catch me right?" she called, her nervous voice echoing through the empty tent.

"Yeah," he nodded, swinging back and forth.

 _Show off_ … _her father's voice grunted._

Caroline reached for the trapeze bar, willing her heart to stop pounding in her throat.

"Promise?" she asked, hands sweating in a disgusting manner.  
"Absolutely!" he said, hanging on with his legs. "On the count of three…" he said.

She gripped the bar, counting alongside him.

"Three!"

Her feet left the platform and she soured through the air, hooked her legs over the bar, and released her hands. It was an exhilarating feeling hanging upside down hundreds of feet in the air…

"Ready?" Klaus called out.

"Okay, okay!" she gave a nervous laugh and propelled herself forward.

She reached her hands out, trusting Klaus.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her from the trapeze bar.

She dangled beneath him, praying her sweaty hands wouldn't be her downfall.

"Okay, get ready, here comes the rung again…" he warned, as they swung forwards.

Caroline readied herself, mentally preparing how she would grab the bar on the third count.

"One…!" Klaus swung forwards then let her go early.

She screamed, falling and bouncing on the soft black trampoline below.

"What was _that?"_ she demanded, as Klaus landed on his back with a chuckle.

They rolled towards the centre of the trampoline, the sides shaped like the letter V.

"Sorry, I lost my grip," Klaus said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, coming to a rest beside him – an arm against his chest.

"You did that on purpose!" she roused.

Klaus grinned, not bothered by her stern expression.

"Maybe I did, but I think falling is the best part…" he said, caressing Caroline's arm.

She smiled, and closed the distance between them with one swift kiss.

* * *

Rebekah stopped ranting about her insensitive brother, Niklaus, when Marcel kissed her, a firm kiss; making her wonder if he'd wanted to do that since they left Hayley's?

"No more talk of Klaus," Marcel growled when he'd pulled apart.

Rebekah caressed his face with an apologetic smile.

"You know how he gets under my skin," she said, resting her forehead against her husband's.

"I know, trust me, I know," Marcel shut their apartment door, and threw his jacket on the lounge.

Rebekah missed his contact when he left to get drinks.

"Did you see all the board games and movies Hayley had out? I'm pretty sure I saw Boggle there."

Rebekah threw her clutch into the sofa, and kicked off her heels.

"Should have burned that game last Christmas!" Marcel muttered, making apple martinis.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, putting some logs onto the fire, and lit a match. She felt the flame's heat on her fingers, and dropped the match into the hearth.

"You know this Christmas will be the first year without Niklaus?"

She massaged her neck, ignoring the bitter taste in her mouth.

"He's so insufferable! I mean, he missed our wedding because _his_ fell apart."

Marcel gave her a martini, made from the apples from the plantation.

"Love is a man's greatest weakness," he murmured, sitting beside her.

"Sounds like something Elijah would say," she mused, eating the piece of apple in her glass.

"He might've," Marcel grinned, draining his glass.

Rebekah put aside their martinis, a lust-filled look in her eye.

"Is it _your_ weakness?" she whispered, unthreading her corset and catching it in her arms.

Marcel pulled Rebekah to sit with him, brushing her long hair away from her cheeks.

"You're _my_ weakness," he murmured, kissing her neck and cheeks.

"Good answer," Rebekah sat down on his lap, knees either side of his waist. Her hungry lips attacked his, bucking her body, like waves on a beach.

"Don't answer it," Marcel complained when Rebekah's cell rang in her clutch nearby.

She frowned, muttering it could be Hayley about Noah, and fumbled with the clip.

"Hey, it's me," Caroline's voice echoed through the speaker.

Marcel dropped his head back, letting the beads of sweat roll from his forehead.

"What's up?" Rebekah asked, curling her sweaty hair behind her ear.

He frowned, unsticking his hands from his wife's thighs. He twisted his body to reach the melted ice-blocks left in their martini glasses.

Rebekah smacked his hand away, and gave him a stern look.

"I feel bad for dating two guys at once…" Caroline whispered on the line, ashamed.

Rebekah could hear movie credits playing in the background – _Wuthering Heights_ , not good.

She mouthed 'Caroline needs us' and jabbed her finger at her cell.

Marcel sat up, leaning against the foot of the lounge, cradling Rebekah close to his chest, one hand on her spine and the other wrapped around her right thigh.

She radiated heat.

He felt the tickle of her pubic hairs against his limp penis, and a rush of cold air from their shift.

"Don't, we do it to women all the time," Marcel interjected. "Not _me_ , but other's do."

There was an awkward pause on Caroline's end.

"Oh, hi, Marcel? Hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Marcel opened his mouth to answer but Rebekah stifled his reply with her hand.

"See! It's like when you're trying out new products – or in your case shoes – you have to try them on, and compare. So get out there and live a little. Remember, you're doing this for women like me, who can't, who have to have sex with the same guy every Wednesday night at 9pm," she finished.

Marcel raised his eyebrows in mock-offence.

"Sorry Marcel," Caroline apologised. "I forgot."

Rebekah traipsed her fingers down Marcel's chin, and smiled, with flushed cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," Marcel grunted. "Good luck with your two contenders."

Caroline muttered thanks, and said a hurried goodbye to them both.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Rebekah asked, tossing her cell with her clutch.

"She's Caroline Forbes," Marcel said, stopping Rebekah's hand.

He lifted Rebekah by the waist, eliciting a gasp of surprise, and fit snugly inside her.

"How about we try for another baby?"

Rebekah beamed, her lips grazed his, and she pulled him close.

* * *

Klaus sat at his desk, cleaning his gun with a rag when he heard Camille's heels against the marbled foyer.

Camille stopped by his desk, carrying a case file.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, staring at his partner's empty desk opposite Klaus.

"On a date," Klaus answered with a sour expression.

Bonnie entered, making both agents stand to attention.

"I feel sorry for the poor girl, won't know what's hit her…" Bonnie commented, dropping filing onto Klaus' empty desk. "When you're done, get me a coffee will you?"

Something in what she'd said, worried Klaus.

 _There was no way, an intelligent, beautiful woman, like Caroline Forbes, would be interested in someone like Stefan Salvatore…was there?_

Klaus squeezed Bonnie's coffee a little too hard, spilling its contents through its plastic lid and wincing when the hot coffee spilled across his hand. Matt called out from the kitchen, tossing a roll of kitchen paper at his chest. It was only after Matt went into his office did Klaus get the idea.

"So you want me to trace this Porsche's number plate?"

"Yeah-no," Klaus gripped the back of Matt's chair, struggling with his moral compass.

"Sir?" Matt raised his eyebrows, worried by his superior's odd behaviour.

"Yes, do it! Just do it," Klaus grimaced, pacing up and down the room.

He had to know where Stefan was taking her, that was all.

* * *

Caroline waited in line at the popular club, Saint James', behind a line of excited teenagers.

She watched the bouncer on the door admit a few girls at a time, dispelling one or two drunks, and intimidating them with a fierce stare when they didn't leave.

She got the impression by the clientele this was a fancier club than Rousseau's – for the elite. She adjusted her bra and dress, picking parsley from her front teeth with her tongue.

A girl with black frizzy hair gave her a withering look, touched up her lipstick, and melded with her friends; no doubt appalled by her dress from _Walmart._

She should have borrowed something from Rebekah's wardrobe, Caroline thought, nursing her clutch.

A roar of an engine, and everyone in the line craned their necks to see who owned the red Porsche parked at the bar entrance. An excited chatter erupted around her.

She heard Stefan talking to the valet, and he spotted her, relieved.

"Wasn't sure you were going to show up..?" he said.

"I told you I could handle it," she shrugged, a bite in her reply.

"We'll see," Stefan smirked, extending his hand, much to the surprise of the frizzy head girl.

Caroline hesitated, glancing at the bouncer, who scratched his black beard, looking serous.

"I don't want to lose my spot in the queue," she said, pulling back.

"Come on," Stefan sighed, shaking his head. "I know the owner," he said.

Caroline took his hand, surprised by his gentleness.

Stefan had made an effort, dressed in an expensive looking grey suit, with polished black shoes. He seemed genuinely in a good mood, and wanted to impress her.

"I feel underdressed?" she hissed, keeping up with him after the bouncer let them inside.

"You look fine… stunning, actually," he said, grinning.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking in the high ceilings, and the live jazz music playing in the background.

Her curious eyes washed over the man on the piano, to the teenage-looking bartender, and a blonde-haired waitress, serving drinks.

She took off her jacket, and made herself comfortable.

"I'll get the champagne," Stefan grinned to her.

Caroline nodded, and placed her hands in her lap, feeling self-conscious.

"Hey Kol, Freya left you to tend the bar alone again, I see?" he said, nodding to the waitress.

The teenager, put some cash into the register, and looked up at where Stefan was looking.

"My sister's work ethic requires more play than work, especially when Elijah's on piano – listen I've got your table ready…" and the owner, so Caroline presumed, threw his tea-towel over his shoulder.

She had a feeling she had seen his face somewhere before.

"Still got that Champagne Moet '85?" Stefan asked, leaning against the bar.

"Special occasion, I see?" Kol smirked at Caroline.

She fiddled with her charm bracelet – an old birthday gift from Tyler - listening to the man, Elijah, singing _All That Jazz_ made famous, by Ella Fitzgerald.

The waitress, Freya, danced with her hands above her head, hair tossed from side to side, and many patrons whistled in approval.

Stefan thanked Kol for the champagne, and saw Caroline's empty stool and her retreating figure.

"Hey! Where are you going, we just got here?" he shouted after her.

She could hear confusion and annoyance in his tone, but kept walking across the street.

"You know what, Stefan; I'm not the girl for you…" she said, pulling on her jacket.

Stefan sighed, catching her arm.

"Just come inside, have some champagne with me…"

She shook her head, trying to get what she had to say off her chest.

"I thought I could be, but I left that girl in Mystic Falls. That girl used to be a cheerleader; and her best event was the keg stand."

Stefan listened, before uttering in a curious manner.

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Unbelievable!" Caroline turned her back to him and kept walking.

"What? I asked a question, that's a valid question?" he shouted after her.

"That's exactly why I'm walking away from you right now," she grunted.

"Because you're uptight, and you don't know how to have a good time?"

Caroline gritted her teeth.

 _How dare he…_

People were staring…

"You have the emotional intelligence of a 15-year-old!" she hissed, confronting him.

Stefan laughed, shaking his head and infuriating her more.

"And you think I'd be interested in going out with you, or going up in the club? _I don't think so_."

She crossed her arms.

"Thank you, judgemental princess!" Stefan said.

Caroline narrowed her eyes, wrapping her jacket around herself.

"Can we please just call it a night?" she snapped.

"Can we _please_ call it a night?!" Stefan agreed, insulted.

"Goodnight!" she said, incensed.

"Ciao, go back to the retirement village. _I'll see you soon_!"

Caroline stalked as fast as she could in the other direction.

 _Talk about date from hell…._

She was just planning the rest of her night when she saw Tyler and Elena headed towards her.

 _Oh my God, this is not happening!_

In a few minutes they'd bump into each other again.

Her initial thought was to hide, but the path wasn't big enough, and all the shop fronts were closed. It was only a matter of time before they noticed her.

Then she remembered Stefan…

"Wait, wait!" Caroline sprinted over to him. "You have to kiss me!" she demanded.

Stefan gave her an incredulous look, as her desperate hands grabbed his face.

"I'm being serious, just kiss me!" she hissed, grabbing the folds of his suit jacket.

"No!" Stefan leaned back, trying to detach her hands with a frown. "You're insane!"

" _Right now, just kiss me_!" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
"No, you're bipolar!" Stefan frowned, unable to unlatch her.

Caroline looked at Tyler and Elena who had finally noticed her, and panicked - there wasn't time to debate the kiss, she needed him.

She kissed Stefan, pulling him down to her height, and praying to God it looked believable.

Tyler cleared his throat three times during the kiss, before she took any notice.

"Oh Tyler, how funny running into you again, um, this is my boyfriend…" she said, wiping Stefan's saliva from her lips. "….the Neurosurgeon I told you about," she lied.

Stefan straightened up, and for a few seconds, Caroline thought he was going to give her away. His expression, a mixture of confusion and annoyance, after his hands dropped from her back.

Elena smiled, clinging to Tyler's arm. Elena waited for Stefan's introduction with an eager expression.

Caroline caught Tyler staring at her wrist, and hid her bracelet beneath her jacket.

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan said, bearing a polite smile, and shaking Tyler's, then Elena's hands.

"He's amazing," Caroline gushed, fixing Stefan's tie, and exchanging a smile with Tyler's fiancé.

"Love you," Stefan grinned at Caroline, stealing a kiss, before she was ready.

"We're really happy," Caroline added, pushing Stefan off her, but keeping her fake-smile in place.

Tyler looked displeased, and a little jealous. Elena hadn't noticed his discomfort.

Stefan took this opportunity to milk their fake-relationship even more.

"But look, who wouldn't be happy, she's perfect. She's got the beauty, the style, the grace…" he put his hand around her, and Caroline smiled at Elena and Tyler.

"Isn't he sweet?" she said to Elena, noticing Tyler's grimace.

"Very much so," Elena beamed, getting a wink from Stefan, which Tyler disapproved of.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Elena," Stefan reached for her hand and kissed it.

Tyler bristled, and again Elena didn't seem to notice.

"You're so lucky," Elena kissed Caroline goodbye.

"I know!" she gushed, and waved goodbye to Tyler.

"And you, _Stan_ ," Stefan said, shaking Tyler's hand.

"It's Tyler!" Tyler grunted.

Stefan steered Caroline down the promenade. "Bye _Simon_!"

"TYLER!" they heard Tyler shout.

Stefan chuckled, "I don't care," he sang, grinning down at Caroline.

"Thank you so much!" she whispered, ducking out from beneath his hold when they were out of sight.

"What did you say?" Stefan said, pointing to his ears.

"I said 'thank you', you don't have to be a jerk about it!" she sighed.

Stefan accepted her thanks, walking beside her in silence.

"Do you want to get some pizza? I know a great place around the corner…" he said, pocketing his hands.

Caroline glanced at him, but couldn't hide the fact that her stomach had been grumbling for the past hour.

She nodded.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Stefan shrugged, but looked curious.

"I'm guessing he was an ex?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Caroline admitted. "And high school sweetheart. It's a long story."

Stefan pushed open the door to a small Pizza Parlour.

"I'll get the beers, you find a table," he said. "Pizza preference?"

"No olives?" Caroline called out, as she made herself comfortable at a window table.

She surprised herself by opening up to Stefan, who, she realised, she had misjudged completely.

"After my parents died, I packed up my entire life, and I followed Tyler here, and six months later, he left me, and all my dreams of having a family again were shattered."

She shrugged, putting her chin against her folded arms, elbows on the table.

"I'm sorry…" Stefan offered. "He's a jerk," he said.

"I don't know, maybe we just weren't meant for each other. Seeing him with her…he looks happy."

Stefan moved aside when their beers were set on the table.

"I don't know, he looked pretty bothered when you had your tongue down my throat," Stefan smirked, taking a gulp of his beer.

Caroline's cheeks flushed crimson, and she hid her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry, I panicked," she explained, removing her hands and scrunching up her nose.

Stefan looked amused.

Caroline sighed. "I love my job and my friends - they're my family now, and when I saw Tyler, I just wanted to show him I had thrived without him… you know? That I wasn't hurt by his abandonment, and I guess, deep down, I don't want to be reminded of the past, or of the girl I used to be."

Stefan nodded, raising his beer.

"To the person you are now. May she prosper," he said.

Caroline smiled, and chinked her beer against his.

* * *

"How was St James'?" Matt smirked, passing Stefan in the foyer.

Stefan stopped, sending a look of confusion to Matt as Matt's playful grin vanished.

It didn't take long for Stefan to put the pieces together.

"You re-conned my date!" he frowned, looming over Klaus' desk. "You broke the rules _, our rules_!"

Klaus closed the last of Bonnie's lever arch folders.

"I know," and he genuinely looked sorry. "I didn't sleep last night…"

Stefan unpacked his laptop, still fuming.

"So if there was action, what were you going to do, call in special ops?"

Klaus looked over at Stefan, a soft look in his eyes.

"I really like this girl…" he murmured.

"I really like her too…" Stefan pressed, without looking up.

Matt and Camille gave them both anxious looks as they passed, carrying coffees.

"You do?" Klaus said, surprised.

"Yeah, I do," Stefan snapped.

Klaus nodded, taking in Stefan's confession.

He replied to a few unread emails, struggling with a confession of his own.

"Then you ought to know, when we went on our date, Caroline and I, we umm, we kissed," he said.

Klaus' cheeks tinged pink, and he smiled with the memory of it still fresh in his mind.

"What, what did you do?" Stefan asked, looking up over his laptop like he hadn't heard.

Klaus swallowed, taking a deep breath. "W-we shared a kiss," he admitted.

Stefan's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Wow, an incredible magical kiss with tongue?" he asked in mock-surprise.

Klaus narrowed his eyebrows.

"You are an animal," he growled.

Stefan shrugged, returning to his laptop.

"Look pal, we kissed too, it was pretty special, and I don't think it will be the last," Stefan said.

Klaus studied his keyboard, frowning.

"We shall see about that," he said.

Stefan looked up, cross.

"Don't say what I just said!" he yelled.

"We will see about that, about that we will see!" Klaus sang as he constructed an S.O.S.

To: [Matt];

SUBJECT: [URGENT] Mission 115 #TopSecret

Need intel on Caroline Forbes - who she's dating, who she's with, who she slept with last week. For my eyes only. Don't let your country down!

-K

Matt pulled up Klaus' email, as Jesse paused outside the surveillance room, checking his blackberry, having received an important message from Stefan.

 **A/N: Thought it better to end this chapter here. Klefaroline sexy times will be next chapter. Coming soon. Reviews welcome x**


	4. Et tu, Brute?

**Disclaimer: Credits to the writers of This Means War & TVD/TO. A/N: It's been a crazy 5 months of intense studying on top of a 3.5 years' degree at university. It's a good feeling to be done with my studies and to start a new chapter in my life. Some changes to the movie plot. R&R x**

 **Et Tu, Brute?**

 **4.**

Lucien stepped further into the telephone box to avoid being accosted by members of the public entering New Orleans' Harrah's casino.

He held the telephone against his ear and dropped several coins into the slot.

" _Give me their names…"_ Tristan's voice rang in Lucien's mind.

Lucien counted the rings for the Police Department. He had an anonymous tip they couldn't pass up – a sighting of Tristan de Martel at a poker game in one of the private rooms.

He tapped his finger on the antique-styled wood, checking the time on his watch.

"Yes, Poydras street. 9pm. Goodbye."

He hung up the telephone, straightened his suit jacket, and picked a rose from a vase on the bar.

He ripped off the stem and placed the flower in his lapel, thinking of Aurora.

"They're ready for you, Mr Castle," one of the bodyguards said, pushing back the purple curtain as Lucien walked into the private room.

"Thank you, Diego," he said, fingering the gun barrel tucked inside his belt.

Their names would be buried, along with their bodies in unmarked graves.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and Caroline had no plans, other than curling up on the couch with a bag of popcorn and the first series of Sex and the City.

 _Yes, this was her life._

Caroline went to her laptop and turned up Montell Jordan's _This is How We Do It_.

Honestly, the song had been stuck in her head ever since Marcel sung it at their last karaoke session.

She pulled a large porcelain bowl from her kitchen cupboard and emptied the puffed bag of popcorn into it.

"You gotta get your groove on before you get paid…."

She checked her emails and glanced at the time – 9pm, Rebekah and Marcel's sex schedule.

Caroline smirked, and then frowned – how was it her married ex-roommate had a better sex-life than her?

She was single, home alone, watching _Sex and the City_ , and avoiding her problems… She had rung

Rebekah feeling guilty for dating both Klaus and Stefan, but what was she really doing about it?

Maybe she was so conflicted because yes, they were both great kissers, but who was better in bed?

Caroline felt a chill in the air, pulling her jumper sleeves down over her hands.

She picked up her popcorn, and put it down on the coffee table.

 _Maybe Carrie could help her decide?_

* * *

Stefan opened the back door, dressed all in black, with a pocket full of audio and visual bugs. He passed Klaus descending the stairs.

Bugging Caroline's apartment seemed like the most sensible idea back at Headquarters - how else would they get to know her interests and dislikes?

Besides, now Stefan could keep an eye on Klaus, or several eyes, he thought, dropping a bug in the fruit bowl on the kitchen bench.

Stefan pulled up a website on Caroline's laptop - a dog adoption site, for dogs with illnesses. He heard Caroline singing the theme song to Sex and the City, and minimised the screen as her voice grew louder behind him.

He sprinted to a different room, watching her open the fridge and pour herself some chardonnay.

"Packaged dinners and bottles of wine? Remind me to cook for this woman," he murmured under his breath.

Stefan saw Klaus frozen by the fireplace – one last bug in his hand.

Klaus stared at a photograph on Caroline's mantel.

His sister Rebekah, in Marcel's arms, with Caroline holding the wedding bouquet.

 _She looked happy._

He didn't have time to dwell on his discovery, hearing the fridge door close, and Caroline's footsteps.

Klaus army crawled from the back of the couch, through the kitchen, and back up the stairs to leave the way he had come – through the upstairs' window.

Caroline didn't see them enter, and she didn't see them leave.

* * *

Klaus and Stefan sat at Headquarters, throwing crumpled pieces of paper in the waste-paper basket in competition with each other, until Bonnie's stern voice snapped them to attention.

"What the hell is going on here?"

They pushed their chairs back, and stood up, with matching 'nothing' faces.

Bonnie eyed their special ops beanies and suits hanging from their hat racks.

"We've had an anonymous tip. Tristan de Martel has been sighted at the Harrah's casino…however, if you are too busy, I can always send Camille and Jesse, in your place…"

Klaus reached for the case file, eager for something to do.

Bonnie's smile was much too smug for Stefan's liking.

"Do we know anything about anonymous caller?" he asked, closing the file.

Bonnie frowned, sitting on Stefan's desk.

"Not exactly, Camille traced the call, but it came from a public telephone inside the club, meaning- "

"It could be anyone," Stefan grimaced, pulling on his suit jacket.

Klaus picked up his jacket.

"We'll apprehend him," he said, returning the file to Bonnie.

Bonnie stood up, holding the file against Stefan's chest.

"There is a chance whoever made the call, could be working for Martel." She looked between her agents. "I suggest you have each other's backs, no matter what may be happening in your personal lives…" she said, waiting for their acknowledgement of her warning.

Klaus and Stefan nodded, and proceeded rushing out of the office, as if they were twelve.

"Anything I should know?" Bonnie said, sticking her head into Jesse and Matt's offices.

They were glued to their screens, watching a blonde woman in her apartment.

"All under control, Boss," they both echoed.

Camille snorted, carrying a pile of filing, which Bonnie noted – that girl deserved a raise.

* * *

Stefan parked his Porsche on the street, slamming his driver's side door.

Klaus slammed his passenger car door, and walked down the alley, muttering.

"Not always first in everything my friend," he said, trying to push Stefan aside.

"I always take the lead," Stefan frowned, throwing his hands in the air.

Aya, a tall woman with short dark hair, guarded the door to the casino.

She frowned at the two strangers, annoyed by their presence.

Klaus grabbed Stefan's arm, hauling him to stand beside him.

"We're here for the poker game?" he slurred to Aya, hanging off Stefan, and swaying a little.

Stefan had an urge to check his ear-piece, but refrained, hearing Jesse's voice in his ear.

 _There's an entrance fee. $500 for punters._

Stefan pulled out his wallet, counting the $100 dollar notes into Aya's open palm.

"This better be worth it," he said, pulling Klaus in, who acted the part of a drunk gambler.

Stefan could feel Aya's eyes watching them as they disappeared inside the Casino.

When they were out of sight, Stefan shoved Klaus' arm off him.

"After you, please," he said.

Klaus led the way through the velvet-covered tables, scanning the room for any odd behaviours.

Stefan spotted the telephone box the call might've come from, and went to alert Klaus, then found him staring at the far curtains, with a frown, and a thought.

"There's only one way we're going to get in there…" Klaus said, looking around the packed tables for something. Stefan followed his gaze, dreading Klaus' actions.

Klaus swiped a beer from a table, and returned to his 'drunk' persona.

Stefan felt his feet were glued to the carpet, watching in slow-motion as the Klaus heckled two bodyguards, then barged through the curtain.

"500 dollars, that's disgraceful!" he wielded his bottle around his head, still caught up in the curtain.

Stefan hurried inside, making up a story.

"Terribly sorry, my friend had too much Rose," he apologized, looking around the table for Martel.

There were four men sitting around the table, one wearing an Armani suit, with gold cuff links.

"This is a private game," the man in a suit snapped.

Stefan raised his left hand to explain, ignoring Klaus' calls for help inside the knotted curtain.

"We're friends of Tristan," Stefan answered, eyeing the cards dealt at the low-rise table.

Lucien Castle smiled, lowering his martini.

"That's funny. Tristan has no friends," he said, pulling his gun on them. "And now, thanks to you, he doesn't even have a sister."

Stefan and Klaus hit the floor.

"Aurora, you remember her? Red hair, a little crazy, very affectionate, but overall not a threat."

 _What's going on?_ Jesse yelled in Stefan's ear piece.

Stefan shot two bodyguards who had fired at him.

"We found our caller," he muttered.

Klaus smashed his beer bottle, throwing it a burly fellow, after a chair flew over his head.

"Lucien Castle, Kingmaker Land Development," Klaus frowned.

Lucien pointed his gun at both intruders, indicating for Stefan to drop his weapon.

"You've done your research, I'm flattered," he drawled. "Unfortunately for you, I don't follow orders from Tristan de Martel. Why should I let him have all the fun in killing you?"

Klaus and Stefan exchanged a serious look.

"Where is Tristan de Martel?" Stefan interrupted, arms raised.

Klaus looked for something to use as a distraction, a pack of cards on the table caught his eye.

Lucien glanced at a blinking security camera above them.

"Far from here," the millionaire muttered, pointing his gun at Klaus.

Klaus lunged forward, grabbing the deck of cards and throwing them hard at Lucien's face.

Lucien stumbled back against the wall, touching his bleeding cheek in shock.

"Give me a gun!" Klaus yelled at Stefan, ducking behind overturned chairs for cover.

Stefan frowned, throwing a dead bodyguard's gun to his best friend.

"Don't you ever come prepared?" Stefan shouted.

Klaus fired shots at Lucien, as he bolted from the room shouting for security.

"Martel was never here! Backup required," Klaus shouted into his mic.

"I've got him!" Stefan yelled, picking himself up and spying Lucien weaving through the crowd.

There was no time to be covert – Bonnie would thank him later.

Stefan sprinted after Lucien, catching Aya standing in his nearest exit, shouting into her radio.

He saw Klaus coming after them, leaping onto the stage, and Stefan kept running, ducking and swatting the poker coins and cards Lucien kept hauling at him to put him off.

Lucien ran up the steps to the stage trying to exit that way.

Klaus dove on him, wrenching the gun from his hand.

"I got him," Stefan wheezed, out of breath, his hands on his knees.

"Course you did, mate, love your work!" Klaus said, dragging Lucien to his feet.

Stefan holstered his gun, as Bonnie and Camille entered, followed by uniformed officers.

Aya was nowhere in sight.

"Well done, agents," she said, giving them each a smile. "Bring him in for questioning."

Once Lucien was introduced to his cell, refusing to talk, Klaus and Stefan left him in Bonnie's hands.

Their phones went off.

"It's my dry-cleaning," Klaus muttered, tilting the screen away from Stefan. "It's ready. You?"

"Lily, inviting me to dinner," Stefan said, glancing at Klaus, then hurrying to the lift. "See you tomorrow!" he called out, leaving Klaus to pick up his own dry-cleaning.

* * *

Klaus pulled open the trailer door at the far end of the carpark, surprised to see Stefan sitting there.

"So much for your dry-cleaning," Stefan commented.

"And what about Lily's dinner?" Klaus answered, pulling a chair over to sit on.

They were covering Jesse and Matt's shifts for the night.

"Caroline?" Klaus said, looking up at the multiple screens.

"I'm guessing you received the same text? She wants to meet?" Stefan said putting aside his phone.

Caroline was sitting on the couch in her apartment, with an empty bottle of wine beside her.

"Let's hear what she has to say," Klaus said with furrowed eyebrows.

"There's another woman there, a friend," Stefan warned, pointing to the screen.

Klaus hushed him with a wave of his hand, the intermission went fuzzy and patchy.

"I can't believe this is my biggest problem, a few months ago I was dating my Boggle, and now I'm dating two gorgeous, guys!" Caroline sighed.

"Okay, firstly, you have to stop referring to your Boggle as a man, it's a game, and you sound like a woman who has nine cats and knits her ass off. You said they were gorgeous and you said they were good looking. There's a difference between gorgeous and good looking..." the woman said, sitting with her back to them, raising her glass of water to her lips.

Klaus looked to Stefan, wondering if he recognised his sister's voice.

"I've got photos," Caroline said, leaning forward and picking up her phone.

Klaus bought up the camera from the mantel piece, where he'd hidden a bug.

"Oh my god," Rebekah's voice startled Stefan, and he looked at Klaus.

"Isn't that?" Stefan's eyes widened, looking between Klaus and the woman beside Caroline.

"My sister," Klaus nodded. "And now she knows, we're both dating her best friend."

"It's been years. She's probably forgotten me," Stefan returned his gaze to the screen.

Klaus didn't say anything, but he was pretty sure Rebekah would never forget the man who spilt red wine on her bridesmaid's dress at his and Hayley's wedding.

"What?" Caroline asked, biting her nails, her legs folded in front of her.

"Caroline, you remember how I've got four brothers I never speak about?"

"Yes?"

"Well, gosh, this is hard to say, and I wish I had told you sooner… I mean I would have, if I knew."

"Rebekah, spit it out…" Caroline sounded worried. "What's going on?"

"Okay," Rebekah took a deep breath. "Klaus is short, for Niklaus, and he's one of my brothers, and now, excuse me, while I process the fact that you two dated, and even kissed…" she left the lounge, putting her empty glass in the sink.

"I'm dating your brother? The one who missed your wedding because he left his…wife?"

A memory came into Caroline's mind and she gasped, holding her hand across her mouth.

"No!"

Rebekah paced up and down the room, waving her arms in the air, like a lunatic, Stefan thought.

"Yeah, that brother, who I hate with vengeance. Who left me to walk up the aisle myself, because his marriage fell apart and he didn't believe in love."

Caroline paused, putting down her wineglass, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Rebekah," she said, shaking her head.

Klaus swallowed, leaning back into his chair, and felt a heavy weight pressing against his chest.

 _Would this change the way Caroline felt about him?_

"Stefan, isn't another of your brothers is he?" Caroline asked, showing her a photo.

"No, but I do know the name for some weird reason," Rebekah said, reaching for the popcorn.

"I came to _your_ wedding seven years ago..." Stefan muttered, looking at Klaus.

"And you ruined her dress, she spent three hours in the bathroom trying to scrub the wine from it."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, to be fair, she shouldn't have had it on the edge of the table."

Klaus shook his head, and pointed to the screen, listening to Caroline's conversation.

"So, you called me here to help you. Let me try, even with this horrifying knowledge in mind."

"I need advice, on who I should date, because I can't date both. _I_ _have to pick one_."

Rebekah made a face, thinking, then her eyes widened with an idea.

"Okay, I'll ask questions about the products/men and you can tell me if there's anything bad about them – if they're flawed! I can think of several for Klaus already…"

Caroline gave Rebekah a 'knock it off' expression, and she waved her comments away, picking up a pen from the table and some scrap paper.

"Shoot," Rebekah pressed.

"Okay, flaws," Caroline took a handful of popcorn, eating one kernel at a time. "Well, Stefan has tiny girl hands, like a t-rex," she said.

Klaus started laughing, big raucous laughing, with a tear hanging from his long eyelashes.

"You've seen it, in Bangladesh, you know that's not true," Stefan sounded self-conscious.

Rebekah groaned.

"Oh, well, we know what that means, his dick will be too," and she made a note.

Caroline swallowed her popcorn.

"That's what I was afraid of," she whispered.

Klaus chortled into his hands, catching a glimpse of Stefan's annoyed expression.

"And my brother?" Rebekah prompted, holding her tongue.

Klaus stopped laughing, listening intently.

"What are his flaws?"

Caroline ran her hands through her blond locks.

"He's British," she suggested, giving Rebekah an apologetic look.

It was Stefan's turn to laugh.

Klaus threw out his hands in protest.

"What does that mean?"

Rebekah nodded.

"Don't hold back on my account. Arrogant, selfish, downright mean-" she suggested.

"Rebekah," Caroline warned, shaking her head. "You don't know him like I do."

"Thank God, because that would be incest," Rebekah pointed out, making vomiting noises.

Klaus and Stefan exchanged looks, waiting nervously for Caroline's judgement.

"Ok, so, it's between the sports guy or the romantic?" Rebekah said, tapping her piece of paper.

"You see my problem now?" Caroline said through her hands.

"One week, you have to make a decision in one week…" Rebekah shrugged.

"And how am I supposed to decide?" Caroline wailed. "They're both really great kissers!"

Klaus and Stefan both looked smug, until Rebekah added another layer to their relationship.

"You'll just know," Rebekah said. "It's a feeling, something they do or say, it's hard to explain, but you'll just know. I promise. Now, it's getting late, and as much as I'd love to hang, I've got a doctor's appointment in the morning."

Rebekah's eyes glinted, and Caroline looked at her stomach, where Rebekah's hand lay.

"Seriously? You're pregnant?"

"According to the stick I peed on," Rebekah's muffled reply came beneath Caroline's tight hug.

"Congratulations!"

Stefan looked over at Klaus who sat frozen in his chair.

"Congratulations," Stefan offered, patting his friend's back.

Klaus stared at the screen, watching his sister pick up her bag, and noticed a picture of Caroline standing next to a Camaro with whom he thought must be her dad.

"Does Damon still own that Camaro?" he asked Stefan.

"Yeah, why?" Stefan asked, mentally noting down the artist of a painting hanging by her front door.

* * *

"I'm such a huge fan of Camaros!"

Caroline ran her fingers over the bonnet of Damon's car.

"My dad used to collect them, but he never let me drive them?" she explained, a glint of the devil in her eye.

"Well, here's your chance," Klaus murmured, opening the blue driver's side door for her to climb in.

She beamed, and he handed her the car keys.

Back at the office, Stefan watched jealously, as Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders.

"Jesse, see if you can get the drone any closer…" Stefan asked of his co-worker.

Klaus grinned, taking in Caroline's whoop of joy, as they pulled away from the curb. The autumn leaves whooshed up around them, and her hair blew all over her face.

She lifted her arms up into the air as if she were on the rollercoaster and Klaus grabbed the wheel, steering the car back to the middle of the road, his heart pounding in his chest.

Caroline laughed, and took the wheel again.

Klaus looked over his shoulder and frowned, noticing a large drone stalking them.

"I think he's seen it, sir," Jesse looked for guidance.

Stefan saw Klaus raise his rude finger, then shoot the drone from the air.

"What was that?" Caroline's eyes widened, worried she had run over something.

"Exhaust, how about we go a wee bit faster?" he suggested, hearing the drone crash in the field.

* * *

Stefan led Caroline to a private art gallery he'd set up with her favourite artist, Gustave Clint, an Austrian painter of _The Kiss._

He quoted Jesse's voice in his ear-piece, knowledgeable facts to help him win Caroline's heart.

"Look at the tension between the dimensionality…"

He liked the way her eyes lit up with excitement when he spoke about the artist and his works.

Stefan moved on to a large painting, with vibrant colours and brush strokes.

"He was a strong advocate of finger painting…"

Jesse squinted at the screen back at the office, understanding in only minutes what had happened.

"And when he couldn't find a stick he would use his dick…" Klaus chortled from the trailer, with Matt guffawing in the background.

"Son of a bitch, we've been hacked…" Jesse yelled, trying to get the signal back.

Stefan paused, listening to the feed, bouncing between Jesse and Klaus, and he swallowed, more nervous than he'd ever been in Caroline's presence.

"Let's have the painting speak for themselves..." he said, pulling a tarp from the last one.

"It's amazing," Caroline whispered, touching Stefan's arm. "Incredible. Thank you," she said.

She rested her head on his shoulder, tearing away his walls and returning him to the vulnerable boy he used to be.

* * *

At the end of the week, Caroline sat with Rebekah on the floor of her apartment, drinking apple juice poppers while three-year-old, Noah, played with blocks dressed as Raphael from the Ninja turtles.

"I don't know what to do, both dates were great, like they had read my mind," Caroline said, leaning against the lounge, and slurping on her popper.

Rebekah ate _Malteasers_ from the box, "Go on," she said.

"Stefan has these amazing blue eyes, they make me melt. He challenges me, but he's that guy who's always on, super slick and sometimes I don't know if he cares about anything other than himself, but today he surprised me. He took me to a dog shelter. You know, the one I'm always trawling on the internet?"

"Tell me about it," Rebekah said, passing Caroline a chocolate.

Stefan and Caroline entered the pet sanctuary talking about his volunteer status there.

"I had no idea you were so passionate about animals," she pointed out.

Stefan nodded, smiling.

"Animals, kids, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, sometimes it takes a while for me to open up," he said, pocketing his hands into his jacket.

"I can see that," Caroline smiled, hooking her arm onto his.

Stefan knelt onto the floor and opened a cage with a white shiatzu terrier inside.

"Are you allowed to open the cages?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, all the time," Stefan waved off her concern, and caught the growling dog in his arms.

It knew straight away Stefan wasn't a dog person.

He pushed the dog's gnashing teeth away from his face, and forced it back into the cage, where it barked and growled at him, alarming the other customers.

"Probably shouldn't adopt him," Stefan sighed, looking down at the scratchers on his arms.

Caroline brushed the dog hair from Stefan's suit, helping him to his feet.

"You're going to adopt a dog?" she asked, when Stefan nodded.

"I just think it's time to be responsible for something other than myself," he said.

Caroline smiled, eyes bright with excitement.

"Wow, that is so great," and she kissed him.

Stefan smiled, holding her hand.

"So, you going to help me pick one out?"

He brushed his thumb across her cheek, and tore his gaze from her to look in the kennels.

"Let's pick out the saddest, most, oldest dog out here…" he said, finding an old Labrador with cataracts.

Caroline gave him a weird look, but tried to be supportive of his decision.

"And Klaus?" Rebekah prompted when she fell silent.

"We have so much fun, more fun than I've ever had in my life. But, he's maybe too sweet, a little earnest. Um, sort of…safe?"

"The word is boring; I almost fell asleep just listening to that," Rebekah threw in some snores.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, standing up in trailer with Matt gathering the feed.

"Well, this afternoon he proved the opposite, he showed me another side to him. His adventurous side. We went paintballing. I've never seen someone move so fast. It's like he's an army guy…"

The image popped into Rebekah's mind, and she covered up a derisive snort.

Caroline sighed. "I told you, he's nothing like the man you knew. He's changed."

"Have you ever held a gun before?" Klaus asked.

"No," Caroline smiled.

"Well, you just have to keep that gun far away from me," he gave her the thumbs up.

She nodded, ridiculously excited for this date.

"This is going to be fun!"

She pulled on her goggles, nerves accompanying her while Klaus jumped from the platform, paint-gun in hand, ready to shoot his targets.

"No, not fun, dangerous," he said, pulling aside the netting.

Caroline squealed, shutting her eyes tight when she heard the yells from the other teams.

Klaus didn't seem at all afraid, his skill and pace got them to the flags before anyone else.

He knew exactly where the others were hiding to shoot them, and Caroline had barely pulled the trigger - she had never felt so safe with him leading the way.

"You are disturbingly good at this," she gasped when Klaus threw a paint bomb beneath the cubby where a number of teenagers hid from view.

Caroline chased Klaus over the obstacle course, ducking when two contestants raised their heads, only to be shot in the chest by Klaus' skilled hand.

"Did you see that? I was on fire!" he said, waving the red flag at her from the platform.

She lowered her gun, pulling off her goggles, and glanced at the wounded soldiers around them.

"How did that make you feel?" Klaus asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Honestly? If our nation gets attacked by random paintball people, I'll know I'll be safe."

She thought he looked disheartened, and she fiddled with her paint-gun.

"I totally had you're back, I fired some shots but now there's something faulty with my gun!"

Klaus leaned over, pointing at her gun.

"No, the safety switch is still on…" he said.

"Oh thanks," Caroline flicked the safety-switch off and shot Klaus in the groin.

He crumpled to his knees, excruciating pain written all over his face.

She gasped, covering her shocked expression but unable to suppress several giggles.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she sounded constipated, and laughed even harder.

Klaus groaned, hands over his groin as his head drooped to the ground.

"Can you walk?" she asked, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him, trying not to laugh.

"Well, at least I can feel good about that!" Rebekah replied, checking on Noah.

"Don't be mean, it was an accident, and it made him cry," Caroline said.

Rebekah settled back down, and finished her apple juice. "Carry on," she said.

Caroline sighed, "This is where things start to get weird."

She took a deep breath.

"Stefan adopted a 12-year-old dog with a milky eye, and I've never seen Klaus so obsessed with winning. Dating them both is making them crazy - it's making me crazy!" she said running her hands through her hair.

Rebekah put down her paper.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

Caroline thought of Carrie, Charlotte, Miranda and Samantha.

"I think I have to do what any rational woman would do-" she crunched her popper in her hand.

"Break up with him?" Rebekah suggested, looking almost pleased.

"No, sleep with them," she whispered, keeping her voice out of ear-shot from Noah.

"Sex tie-breaker?" Rebekah's eyes lit up, then she remembered Klaus and frowned.

* * *

Stefan and Klaus tore their gaze from their surveillance screens where they had overheard the whole conversation and looked at each other.

"I'm not going to have sex with this woman," Stefan eyeballed Klaus.

"Well, I'm not going to have sex with this woman, either," Klaus said.

Stefan nodded, relieved, and put out his hand.

"Deal?"

"We are gentlemen," Klaus said.

"Shake on it."

They shook hands and Klaus checked his watch.

"Good lord is that the time?" he said, excusing himself from the trailer. "I've got to go," he said.

Stefan knew his friend well enough to know it wasn't over yet.

"Jesse, full scale tactile revenge…." he hissed into his ear-piece, and sat back down.

* * *

"You think the candles are cheesy?"

Klaus looked nervous, which only made Caroline like him more.

"No, I think they're perfect!" she whispered, dropping her clutch on the bench.

She ran her fingers up Klaus' arm, and smiled when their noses touched.

He pulled her waist close, his forehead touching hers, and dropped his car keys beside her clutch.

"This has been the perfect night…" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus smiled that shy smile of his, assessing her lips, but waiting for her to make the first move.

"You deserve the best," he murmured.

She kissed him, tasting the pinot noir on his tongue. Klaus cradled her head in his hands.

She gasped, surprised by the intensity of his kisses, and she tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

* * *

"Sir?" Jesse asked, in Stefan's ear-piece.

Stefan sat on the edge of his chair, watching the heat sensor on his screen glowing red and orange.

"Jesse, make it rain!" he made the call, and sat back in his chair.

Klaus and Caroline were in an intimate embrace when Jesse set off the sprinklers in Klaus' loft, wetting the apartment, the furniture and any chance of a reunion.

Stefan grinned, watching Klaus grab his shirt, and usher Caroline outside to safety.

* * *

"You really think you can trust him?" Matt hurried after a fuming Klaus.

"Absolutely not!" Klaus growled, on the warpath.

* * *

Stefan dropped his jacket on the back seat of his kitchen stool, leading Caroline inside his apartment.

"Wow, this is great," Caroline looked up, noticing the pool. "Pool on the roof?" she indicated.

Stefan left his keys on the bench and pulled her close, leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Hydrotherapy for a small football injury…" he explained.

 _Which almost paralysed me, he thought._

Caroline dropped her clutch on the bench, her eyebrows lifted when Stefan kissed her.

She pulled apart, licking her lips.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, dropping her hand from his waist.

Stefan nodded, watching her leave before reaching for two wine glasses and a bottle of chardonnay.

 _At least Klaus didn't have a pool above his loft, he thought._

Stefan hurried to set the glasses and wine on the coffee table.

"Scram," he shooed his nameless dog with snivelling problems from the couch.

He turned on the mood music and lit a few candles.

 _He's loved in seven languages_

 _Jewel box life diamond nights and ruby lights, high in the sky_

 _Heaven help him, when he falls_

 _Diamond life, lover boy_

Stefan felt the breeze coming in from the open window he didn't remember leaving open, and heard a whoosh of something much bigger than a mosquito…

He traced his hand against his neck, and pulled out a tranquil dart, looking up to see Klaus grinning at him from the opposite building's roof.

"Son of a…"

Klaus saluted, much to Stefan's shock, and he glared at his best friend, unable to do anything as the dart drugged him.

Thirty seconds later, Stefan collapsed on the lounge, the dart rolling beneath the coffee table.

Caroline entered with a fresh application of lipstick, and a confused expression.

"Really?" and she stared at Stefan asleep on the couch.

* * *

Stefan argued with Klaus in the elevator on the way to Lucien's cell.

"Three inches over and I'd be dead!" he shouted, furious with Klaus and not because he didn't get laid, but because making it rain and tranquilising someone were on completely different grids.

"Four inches!" Klaus reminded him, smacking him on the chest.

They left the elevator at the same time, bashing their shoulders against the doors.

"I cannot believe you didn't trust me," Stefan shouted, grabbing Klaus' arm.

"You were listening to _Sade_ , now we all know what happens when you listen to her."

"She's an incredible singer!" Stefan protested, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes, she is, but you turn into Captain horny pants, don't you?"

"I was just setting the mood," Stefan explained, but Klaus knew him too well.

"You haven't played that song since you were thirteen and in love with my sister."

Stefan turned his gaze away, shaking his head, eyes narrowed in anger.

"That was a crush, and you promised to never speak of that again?"

"May I remind you! You were the one who flooded my loft first!"

"I was worried the candles were a fire hazard," he said to Klaus' face inches from his.

"No, the only thing you were fired up about was Caroline," Klaus said poking Stefan in the chest, and leaving him standing in the hall looking like an idiot.

Stefan followed Klaus into the cell where Lucien Castle sat, refusing to talk.

"Alright, now I have very serious anger management issues today," Klaus pulled off his jumper, and looked over the interrogation tools set on the table before him. "So I would appreciate it if you could answer all of my terribly boring questions…"

Klaus picked up the plyers, and Stefan snorted, unable to keep his comments to himself.

"The plyers, really?" Klaus shot him a dark look. "Predictable, safe and boring, yet again!"

"Why don't you tickle Lucien's feet until he talks with your teeny tiny itty bitty jazz hands?"

Lucien rolled his eyes, handcuffed to a chair in the middle of his cell.

"How about you tell us where Tristan de Martel is, before _my friend_ knocks out your front teeth," Stefan addressed Lucien, standing back to let Klaus do the torturing.

"This is torture enough listening to you two fighting over a woman who clearly doesn't love you," Lucien groaned. "Two friends, brothers… she's got you both wrapped around her finger, with no intentions of choosing either of you. If she did love you, you'd know."

"Thanks, but I'm not taking advice from a madman," Stefan said.

"Then take it from a man who lost his soulmate. Life is short, and when she is taken from you, there's a burning sensation in your chest, you feel violently ill and helpless at the same time, and when you meet her murderer, all you want to do is inflict pain but you're handcuffed to a chair, unable to put a bullet in his head – now that's torture."

A vein in Stefan's jaw twitched, but he remained silent, his fists curled into balls.

"Where's Tristan?" Klaus threatened Lucien with the raised plyers.

"Tell your boss, I would like a cheeseburger with extra pickles," Lucien said.

"I'll give him a cheeseburger," Stefan muttered, reaching a spanner.

Lucien grinned.

"Sooner or later, Tristan will have his revenge and you will die," he said.

* * *

Tristan de Martel made his way from the Mariner to the black BMWs with tinted windows. He wore a blue suit with a serious expression, and was met with a woman with short dark hair.

"Lucien?" Tristan asked, when the woman opened his car door.

"He's in custody," she answered.

"Pity," he muttered. "Do you have their names?"

"Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson," she said.

"And the woman?"

"Caroline Forbes," Aya confirmed.

"Excellent, shall we pay her a visit?" he said, giving the woman a smug smile.

 **A/N: So, I reached 7000+ words and decided to split the chapter. I'll try to get the next part up as soon as I can. FYI: I've had 3 alternate endings in mind for this story, catering to all shippers, and will add them to the end of the story. Please point out any typos to be fixed. Look forward to your reviews.**


	5. Martel's Revenge

**Disclaimer: Credits to the writers of This Means War & TVD/TO. A/N: So, I didn't fall off the face of this earth, I now have a F/T job – my dream job (teaching children), but I've been determined to write in my limited spare time. Thank you to all who have reviewed x**

 **Martel's Revenge**

 **5.**

Caroline and Stefan stood on the porch of the Salvatore Boarding House waiting to be let in.

Caroline gave Stefan a nervous glance.

"She's going to love you," he said, squeezing her hand.

The large mahogany door opened, revealing Lily Salvatore, Stefan's mother, in a navy cocktail dress.

"Oh, hello!"

Lily beamed at Caroline, her sapphire eyes sparkled with interest.

"Mum, this is Caroline Forbes," Stefan said.

"So, you're the mysterious woman who's been putting up with my son?" she asked.

"Hmm-mm," Caroline gripped her hands together in a nervous manner.

"I made pie!" Stefan shoved their homemade apple pie up his mother's nose.

It was apparent to Caroline and Lily, who was the most nervous out of the three.

"Well, you know where the kitchen is. Damon's inside, and Enzo's cooking dinner. Miss Forbes and I have lots to catch up on," she said.

Caroline crossed the threshold, taking in chandeliers, and high ceilings, then she sent Stefan a fleeting look over her shoulder, before Lily whisked her away.

* * *

Caroline sat on a hay square, watching Lily stroke the nose of a black horse named 'Beauty': the horse's dinner in an orange bucket next to Lily's pink gumboots.

It was the first moment since they'd arrived where Lily had refrained from asking questions.

Caroline noticed a collage of photographs nailed to the stables walls, and listened to the wind whistling through the cracks in the walls.

"Is that Stefan?" she asked, a flicker of surprise and humour flashed across her face.

He had a horrendous bowl hair-cut and wore a red football jersey which reached his ankles.

"Yes, he's four there," Lily turned around, looking fondly at the photograph.

Caroline pointed to a photo where Stefan looked seven with a goofy grin on his face.

"And this one? He's lost a tooth?"

"His brother, Damon, hit him in the face with a football," Lily sighed. "It was a baby tooth."

Caroline remembered when Stefan mentioned his small football accident and looked for answers on the wall and shelf below, where several medals and trophies sat caked in dust.

She peered at a news cutting about a car accident.

"His father, Giuseppe, died in that car-crash when Stefan was nine," Lily explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, he never told me that," Caroline whispered, lowering her hand from the wall.

"He has a hard time trusting people, don't take it personally," Lily reassured her. "But he must trust you, you're the first girl he's ever brought here," she said.

Caroline blushed, curling her hair behind her ear, grateful for Lily's kindness and hospitality.

She knew how difficult it had been to start over: in life and in relationships.

"I have a hard time trusting people too," she told Lily.

Caroline pointed at a photograph of Stefan in a Superman costume.

"He likes superheroes?"

Lily nodded, thinking back on the memory.

"I made the costume for his eleventh birthday. He used to climb up to the loft with his cape, and pretend he could fly."

Caroline gasped, lowering her hands from her mouth.

"He broke his leg, and had to wear a cast for weeks," Lily went about her stable duties. "Honestly, it's a relief to know you are taking care of him also," she said, patting Caroline's arm.

Somebody cleared their throat.

The man adjusted his leather jacket, reminding her of Marlon Brando from _The Wild Ones_. He and Lily had the same dark hair, and they towered over her in height.

"Enzo's carving the turkey, said to get you. I'll finish up here," he gestured to the stalls.

Damon busied himself with the horses.

There was one question Caroline hadn't time to ask Lily.

"How did Stefan get injured during that football incident? I can't see anything about it on the wall?" she scanned her eyes over the photographs and memories with bated breath.

Damon looked up from Beauty's stall.

"It's not something he's proud of," he explained.

 _Maybe he didn't want her to worry, or maybe it was none of her business, she thought._

Damon pushed his hair out of his face, and lowered the emptied bucket.

"Stefan has this 'Hero' complex that gets him into trouble. He intervened when two freshmen got into a fight - one possessed a broken bottle. During the scuffle the glass sliced open Stefan's hand and he slammed his head against the trunk of a car…"

Caroline stifled a gasp with her hand.

Damon continued. "…he was lucky he missed his spinal cord, he could have been paralysed from the neck down. It took Stefan months to recover after the surgery, physically and emotionally."

Caroline picked pieces of hay from her dress, avoiding Damon's stare.

Her whole perception of Stefan; who he was, and what he'd survived, opened her eyes.

"Come on, before the turkey gets cold," he shut the stall and placed his hand on her back.

Caroline noticed a car beneath a tarp, it looked like a Camaro…

* * *

Dinner was black-tie formal, with two forks, and conversations about politics and literature.

Caroline and Stefan held hands beneath the table like sixteen year-olds, and Lily's cranberry sauce was the best thing she had tasted since her mother's.

Stefan's discomfort increased when Lily recalled an incident regarding Stefan's bed-wetting, meant to be kept in the Salvatore vault – never to be spoken of in present company.

"We really don't need to talk about that right now," he groaned, glancing sideways at Caroline.

"Oh, we really do," Caroline patted Stefan's knee, glimpsing Damon's amused expression.

Stefan's face reddened further.

"So, why Superman?" she asked, finishing her fruity champagne.

Stefan looked at Lily, who gave him an apologetic smile.

He massaged his forehead with a groan.

"Look, I was given misinformation about the flying. We all make mistakes…"

Damon and Caroline smirked into their champagne glasses.

Lily put down her serviette, and pushed out her chair to help Enzo clear the table.

"Yes, but remember Stefan, there are no mistakes..." she said, wisely.

Caroline's mother had a similar philosophy, Caroline remembered.

She used to say 'Everything happens for a reason,' and no matter how angry Caroline was at something that had happened, or not happened, Liz had always been right.

She guessed it was a mother's intuition: they were the real superheroes.

"Thanks mum," Stefan mumbled, covering Caroline's hand with his own.

Caroline was motivated to agree with Lily.

"To no mistakes!" she said, hearing a chorus of her words echo around the Salvatore table.

* * *

It was nine-thirty when Stefan dropped Caroline home, and walked her to her door.

"I had a really nice time tonight..." she began, the key half in the lock.

"Me too," he smiled.

She noticed he seemed more reserved than usual.

"I like that boy with superhero costume," she murmured. "I might like him more than you," she flirted, poking him in the chest.

Stefan glanced at his feet.

"He likes you too..." he said.

Caroline ran her tongue over her top lip, tasting the remnants of her last glass of champagne.

He was compelled to pick up her hand and caress her fingers.

Caroline gave him a shy smile.

But they were way passed lovesick teenagers.

This wasn't _16 Candles_ and she wasn't Samantha.

"I-I should go; I should be a gentleman..." Stefan struggled to say, dropping her hand.

Caroline cocked her eyebrow to the starry sky.

"Yeah, well, the good news is, I'm no gentlemen..." she smirked.

Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

* * *

"Oh, this is not good," Matt muttered, watching the surveillance screens with Jesse in the trailer.

Jesse made a noise that sounded like a squirrel being stepped on, and stuffed his fist into his mouth.

Stefan and Caroline fell through Caroline's open door.

In their haste to tear off each other's jackets, Caroline ran her fingers through Stefan's so-called 'Hero' hair, and lost herself to his heated kisses.

Stefan tripped over a pair of her sneakers, and they stumbled against the wall.

Matt groaned through his hands and Jesse craned his neck to the side, eyes widening in surprise.

Caroline gasped, while Stefan's kisses cascaded down her neck and collarbone.

They fell back against the wall, hands entwined.

Layers of clothing and their shoes were dispensed of, and left behind in the hallway.

Stefan lifted Caroline and placed her on the kitchen bench with a grin.

Her breath hitched in her lungs, and she followed his hands up her legs and waist.

 _Why did she wait so long, she should have done this from the start!_ she thought, ignoring Rebekah's voice about his tiny hands, and his consequently tiny dick.

She felt his warm breath on her cheeks, and her heart skipped several beats when she caught him looking at her in awe and amazement.

"Caroline," he breathed, making her heart flutter.

Stefan's fringe tickled her nose, as she unbuttoned his shirt, their eyes assessing each other's lips, while their foreheads touched.

Caroline pulled off her dress, throwing it over his shoulders.

He brushed her hair from her mouth and caressed her cheek with his thumb, ready to kiss her again.

"Damon told me what happened," she said, fingering the scar in his palm. "I'm sorry."

"He did, huh?"

Stefan pushed her hair behind her ear, looking serious.

"I realized then, I wasn't superman: I couldn't save the world, and I couldn't bring my father back."

He smiled, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"I guess, I haven't really lived since I met you," he breathed.

Caroline smiled into her kisses with Stefan, and tugged off his belt.

"Klaus is going to kill us," Matt turned to Jesse.

* * *

The next morning, Stefan lay sprawled across the bed in a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

Caroline crept around her bedroom.

Thankfully, Stefan was still asleep, which meant she could leave without having that awkward post-sex conversation, she thought.

"Hey," Stefan startled her.

Caroline squealed, spilling her mug of coffee over Rebekah's borrowed Gucci heels and covered her stampeding heart with her hand.

"Oh! I thought you were still asleep?" she squeaked.

Stefan yawned, shaking his head, and pointed to Caroline's wrap-around blue dress.

"You're dressed? Where are you going? I thought we could make pancakes or something..." he paused, then stuttered. "D-do you like pancakes?"

His worried blue eyes melted her heart.

"I have work, but I love pancakes, I mean, who doesn't like pancakes? Crazy people?" she blurted, feeling all nervous.

She smiled, it had been so long since someone had cooked her breakfast, but she couldn't stay.

"Yeah," he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Caroline tore her eyes from Stefan's naked torso, trying to ignore flashes of their night of intimacy.

The kitchen bench, the hallway – she didn't even remember how they got back to her bedroom…and where was her shirt?

Her body still tingled from Stefan's touch, and if she didn't leave now she might never leave.

"But I have to go to work, because I have a meeting, _really_ super early..." she lied.

Stefan's whole expression fell and she wrung her hands together, worried she had hurt his feelings.

"Yeah, that's cool, I've got a meeting too, so…"

He looked awkward sitting amongst her twisted sheets.

"And last night was," she exhaled, words failing her for the first time in her life.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she thought of Stefan's head between her thighs…

"Incredible," she whispered with flushed cheeks.

"That was crazy…" he agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Caroline searched her bag for her keys.

"Yeah, thank you for that…" she smiled, distracted.

Stefan nodded and echoed her.

"Thank you for that," he gestured to her and the bed with a sheepish smile.

Caroline backed towards her bedroom door.

"So, I'm going to go. Lock up, or not? I mean you're not going to steal anything are you?"

Nervous laughter fell from her lips, and she flashed Stefan a smile.

"I don't know why I said that… bye!"

She sprinted from her apartment before Stefan could stop her.

* * *

"Morning, do you have last night's surveillance tape please?"

Klaus entered the trailer.

He swaggered up to Jesse and Matt.

Jesse was busy watching the live feed and didn't even turn around.

Matt pushed back his chair, clapping his hands together with a nervous smile while Klaus looked at him with an intense expression.

"We, ah, we didn't get anything…" Matt shrugged, pocketing his hands into his suit.

"You didn't get anything?" Klaus looked between the two agents in a mistrustful manner.

"Nope. The tape got jammed…so," Matt shrugged, and looked at his feet.

Klaus pointed at the multiple screens with narrowed eyes.

"It's digital," he pressed.

Matt hung his head in defeat, and pulled the disc from his jacket pocket.

"Can I have the disc?" Klaus asked, his tone dangerous.

Matt hesitated, his eyes desperate to tell Klaus something, refusing to give up the disc.

"Seriously, you don't want to see it," Matt said in a feeble voice.

"I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much," Klaus said, snatching the disc from Matt.

Klaus paused, raising it into the air.

"Did you see this?" he demanded, ignoring Matt's ashen cheeks.

Matt rolled up and down on his heels, avoiding Klaus' stern expression and wished he hadn't have lost at rock, paper, scissors.

"Only once…." he mumbled.

"Right, and what happened?" Klaus demanded, impatient.

"Agent Salvatore entered the premise…" Matt began, looking tortured.

"Right…and?" Klaus pressed the disc against Matt's chest.

Matt's cheeks grew red, and he tripped over his words, trying to explain what he'd seen.

"What happened next?" Klaus asked.

Matt looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

The agent swallowed, running his tongue over his parched lips.

"He _entered_ the premise…" Matt repeated, this time with hand gestures.

"I got it," Klaus threw the disc into the bin and wrenched the trailer door off the van.

Matt sat down, the colour returning to his cheeks, while Jesse pushed a box of fresh donuts towards his colleague and returned his attention to the screens.

* * *

Caroline sat in her car outside of work, her mobile crammed against her ear.

"Rebekah, I slept with him," she hissed.

She heard Noah running around and Marcel roaring in the background.

"Which one?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline heard cereal hitting a bowl in the background.

"Stefan," she confirmed, waiting for Rebekah's feedback.

A spoon cluttered against the bowl, and Rebekah asked Marcel to keep it down.

"Oh my god, that's awesome! How do you feel? Can you walk?"

Caroline's face lit up at the memory, and she beamed, willing her heart to slow down.

"It was amazing, and small hands, not an issue," she added with a relieved smile.

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't going to be an issue, how was it?"

Caroline remembered the spark she had felt when he'd lifted her onto her kitchen counter.

"Amazing, like 5x amazing! But, I don't know what to do - I'm supposed to meet Klaus tonight but after last night, I can't see him now?"

Rebekah cut over Caroline's moral dilemma.

"As much as I'd rather not picture you and my brother together, it wouldn't be fair to compare until you've _sampled_ them both."

Caroline raised her eyebrows, surprised by Rebekah's advice.

"I thought you hated Klaus?" she asked, confused.

"I do, but you said he'd changed? Besides, if you married Klaus, I'd get you as a sister."

Caroline tapped her nails against the steering wheel, thinking.

"Who said anything about marriage?" she retorted, but secretly liked the idea.

She just had to choose who should be her groom.

"And what about Stefan?" she asked, picturing him still asleep in her bed.

"You'll have your answer tonight," Rebekah stated.

Caroline bit her lip, glancing at her worried expression in the rear-vision mirror.

"I think I'm going to hell," she concluded.

"You're not going to hell, and if you do, I'll be there to pick you up," Rebekah promised.

"Okay, save me a drink," Caroline muttered, hanging up, and walking into work at 6.45am.

* * *

Stefan sat on his couch with Ned drooling on his lap, and Titanic playing on Cable.

It was the scene where Jack teaches Rose to fly on the bow of the Titanic.

"Do you trust me?"

"I trust you,"

He'd never managed to last the whole movie, but today he felt like watching it all the way through.

"Alright, open your eyes!"

"I'm flying, Jack!"

The door buzzer went and Stefan groaned, it had to go off during the best part.

Stefan pushed Ned gently aside, taking his time to answer it.

"Ivy?"

Stefan's eyebrows disappeared beneath his fringe, taking in his ex- in her air hostess outfit: a red suit jacket with a matching neck scarf.

It was like a memory from another life.

"So it's Tuesday, my Layover day," she reminded him, pulling the scarf from her neck.

"Right, ah, I forgot…" he swallowed, assessing her tan-legged stockings.

He halted her before she could cross the threshold into his apartment.

"I can't really do this - I uh, met somebody."

Ivy seemed surprised but she didn't look annoyed or jealous, he thought.

"Okay," she said, taking a step back into the lift.

If anything, she looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry," Stefan repeated, and he meant it.

Ivy gave him a sad sort of smile.

"Goodbye Stefan," she said, pressing the button for the ground floor.

Stefan closed the door, feeling an odd sensation in his chest.

 _Near, far, wherever you are,_

 _I believe that the heart does, go on_

"What's happening to me?" he looked at Ned for answers.

His Labrador raised his black head, blinked his milky eyes and turned back to Leo and Kate. Apparently, Stefan's current drama was of no interest to the dog.

 _Love can touch us one time_

Stefan sat in what little space was left on the couch and put his head in his hands, trying to understand his predicament.

 _And last for a lifetime, and_

 _Never let go til we're gone_

His heart swelled in his chest, and it pained him when he thought of letting Ivy inside his apartment.

He touched his heart, willing for himself to get a grip.

 _Love was when I loved you_

"Caroline," he said, remembering her asleep in his arms, hair spread over her pillow, and the sun peeking through her venetians.

 _One true time, I hold you_

 _In my life we'll always go on_

"I'm in love," he turned to Ned for support, but the dog was fast asleep.

* * *

09:00AM

CIA HEADQUARTERS

Stefan stalked Klaus, trying to explain his situation to his best friend.

His best friend, who also happened to be in love with Caroline Forbes.

"You have absolutely no self-control, man!" Klaus yelled.

"I didn't plan on this happening, okay, and she initiated it anyway," Stefan frowned.

"You broke the rules!" Klaus stopped, poking Stefan in the chest.

Stefan responded with as much anger and impatience as Klaus, thinking of Caroline.

"Forget about the rules, this isn't a game anymore. I really care for her" he said.

"Great you have affections, only took 30 years!" Klaus mocked, throwing his arms up in despair.

A vein in Stefan's jaw pulsed, while he watched Klaus mock him.

"Listen, I slept with her!" Stefan pleaded Klaus to listen to him.

"Well, I'm well aware of that aren't I?" Klaus sounded incredulous.

"No _slept_! That's never happened to me before!"

Klaus patted Stefan on the chest - not as a form of comfort, Stefan realized.

"Well, she won't be sleeping when I'm through with her," he smirked.

Stefan returned to his office, unable to concentrate, and supporting more insecurities.

He worried Caroline would choose Klaus over him.

Klaus was more experienced, and besides, wasn't it set in stone that women liked men with accents?

Maybe Klaus was Caroline's Leo?

And he was, nobody…

* * *

Klaus waited outside, ready to pick up his seven-year-old daughter, Hope, from school.

He'd asked Hayley's permission, since this wasn't any ordinary day - he wanted to introduce Hope to Caroline, since they were both important women in his life – it was time.

He glanced at his watch, counting the minutes before the school hooter notified them it was 3pm.

Klaus buried feelings of disdain from Stefan's betrayal, and waved at Hope.

"Hey," he called out, eyeing Hope's _Wonder Woman_ backpack.

Her short brown hair looked longer to Klaus, and for a second he wondered how long it had been.

Hope saw him glancing in the direction of a woman with blond hair and a kind smile.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

She thought the woman looked like doctor in her lab coat, and gave her a curious, but interested look.

"Your mum said it was okay, and I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine," he said, indicating for the woman in the coat to come closer.

"I thought Uncle Steve was your only friend?" Hope said, with as much sass as her mother.

"Who's Uncle Steve?" Caroline asked, curious.

"He is my only friend from _work_ , but this is my new friend, Caroline," he explained.

Caroline smiled, and shook Hope's hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, a little nervous to meet Klaus' daughter.

"Hi," Hope gave her dad a pressing look, as if knowing they were more than friends.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Hope asked, looking up at the two adults.

Klaus rose from his haunches, and looked at a loss for ideas.

Caroline interrupted, needing some helpers to test out some new products for work.

"Hey, what are you two doing this afternoon? Because I need some help testing some new products, and I'm betting you two are the exact people for the job?"

Hope looked at Klaus, who looked at Caroline, who beamed, and stole Klaus' keys from his hands.

"I'll drive," Caroline said, running with Hope to the Camaro.

"Just think, Dad, in a few years, you'll be teaching me to drive?" Hope added.

A vein in Klaus' jaw flexed and he watched Caroline helping Hope into the booster seat in the back seat. He stood watching them, recalling another memory from seven years ago.

 _Hayley grinned at him from the other side of their black SVU, their newest purchase and the first item on the list for their extended family. It didn't take long for Klaus to fill up that car with pieces of furniture from IKEA, baby mobiles, blankets, and kid-safe paint to build their bubs' new nursery. He remembered Rebekah joking with him about who would teach Hope to drive, and Hayley and Klaus both giving each other's names, then being amused for the most fleeting of moments._

"Hurry up, Dad!" Hope whined, looking at Caroline and then back to her dad.

Caroline revved the car engine, and threw open his passenger car door.

* * *

15:10PM

CIA HEADQUARTERS

Jesse landed the drone in the bushes.

"He just used the kid," Stefan said, lowering himself into Matt's empty chair in defeat.

"Maybe we should get you a kid, sir?" Jesse suggested, turning away from the fuzzy screens.

"You know a guy?" Stefan crossed his arms, mildly interested.

"I know a guy," Jesse repeated, eating the last donut.

Stefan gave Jesse an unsure look, then patted his colleague on the shoulder.

"I better get back to work before Bonnie suspects anything. Call me if anything happens?"

Jesse put his headphones back on his head.

"Will do," he said.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stood back as Hope bashed a firetruck toy with a hammer, sending red and white plastic all over the floor and being seemingly thrilled by the destruction.

"Gets it from her mother," he answered Caroline's amused look.

They tested the mechanism of a toaster and fired pieces of bread all over the walls.

"We're making a huge mess," Hope grimaced while Klaus stared at the rectangle imprint on the wall.

"That's the best part of this job," Caroline reassured her, beaming.

Last of all they held hoses, shooting water at a transparent plastic window, testing the jets.

Hope turned to her father with an idea.

"Hands up," she grinned, holding the hose like a gun while he fixed his nozzle spray.

Caroline smirked, pointing her hose at Klaus, and put pressure on the trigger.

"Don't you dare," he warned, disapproval written on his face.

Caroline and Hope exchanged a devilish look and Klaus received two jets of water in the face.

Soon the three of them were ganging up against each other – laughing and getting drenched.

"Does anyone want hot chocolate?"

Fifteen minutes later, Caroline squeezed the water from her blonde hair after they called a truce.

Hope's hair was plastered to her face, and she complained her cheeks ached from all the laughter.

"Sure, but got any towels first?"

Klaus removed his sopping shirt from his torso.

"This needs to be laundered," he added, tossing it onto April's desk.

Caroline almost dropped her hose, staring with flushed cheeks at his naked chest.

"Cupboard," she breathed, pointing to the cabinet behind him.

She bit her lip to remind herself Hope was still in the room.

* * *

"Bye Caroline!"

Hope left the Camaro and waved at Caroline still sitting in the Camaro.

"Bye!"

Caroline waved to Hope, giving Klaus time to say goodbye.

"Did you enjoy today?" Klaus asked Hope, kneeling on the grass.

"What do you think?" Hope grinned, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Good. And what do you think of Caroline?" he asked, glancing at his date.

"I think she's got the coolest job in the world," Hope grinned.

Klaus chuckled, getting to his feet.

"I'll be sure to tell her that," he said.

He noticed Hayley leaning against the compound's gates, waiting for Hope.

"Hello," he directed at his ex-wife, giving her a cheerful smile and wave.

There was no regret in his mind, no jealousy and no mistakes – he had simply moved on.

"Hello," Hayley replied, catching Hope in her arms, and giving her baby a tight squeeze.

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

Hope took her mother's hand, swinging it to and fro.

"Loads," she smiled.

They crossed over the flagstones where Elijah sat in the courtyard, reading the newspaper.

"We have visitors," he said, looking up at the balcony.

Hope heard voices upstairs, and spotted Rebekah and Marcel sitting on the terrace, with her cousin, Noah, playing with his toy ukulele.

"Rebekah has some exciting news," Hayley murmured to Hope. "Elijah and I will be up soon."

Hope glanced at Elijah, noticing her Uncle watching Hayley with a perplexed frown.

The atmosphere felt tense.

With a heavy heart, Hope climbed the staircase, straining her ears to overhear their conversation.

"Are you really going to ignore me for the rest of the night?" Hayley sighed, arms crossed.

"Only until you come to your senses," Elijah stood, tucking the newspaper beneath his arm.

Hayley frowned, and raised her defiant chin.

"I trust Klaus, and only he and I will decide who should or shouldn't be in Hope's life."

Elijah pursed his lips.

"You have made that abundantly clear."

Hayley stared at him.

"He's happy with Caroline," she said, then after some further thought added. "Klaus and I, in the seven years we were married, had next to nothing in common except Hope, but even I saw how desperate he was to gain your approval of his lifestyle, of me, and of how best to raise our daughter, but if you keep putting him on this pedestal of who he should be, he's never going to measure up to your vision, and neither am I."

Elijah's expression was unreadable.

"If you want to mend our broken family, being hospitable is the least you can do. Fix your relationship with Klaus by asking for Mikael's resignation. Your father is as manipulative, and vindictive as Klaus said, and I should have stood by him, instead of choosing sides. If anyone put Hope in danger, it was us, by putting her within reach of a mad man."

Hayley turned to go.

"And what of your feelings for Klaus?"

Hayley gave Elijah a stern look, and continued up the stairs.

"You're mistaken," she said, ignoring the swelling emotions inside her chest.

* * *

Caroline parked the Camaro outside her house and turned off the engine.

"I had a really fantastic day, because of you, Caroline," Klaus murmured.

She smiled, losing herself in his romantic words.

"Me too," she whispered, leaning forward to kiss him goodnight.

Klaus kissed both Caroline's cheeks, reminding her of Parisians.

She hesitated, smelling his Hugo Boss aftershave, and stared at his parting lips.

He brought her neck forward, fingers caught in her hair, and kissed her.

Sparks ignited in her chest and she gasped in surprise, clutching Klaus' damp shirt.

He carried her from the Camaro, up the steps and into her apartment, where she had a fleeting panic attack, hoping Stefan wasn't still in her bed.

* * *

Back at headquarters, Stefan watched the live feed with Jesse, desperate to know whether or not Klaus went through with it, and whether he'd still have a shot with Caroline.

"Go inside the house."

"You don't want to see..."

Jesse's sentence faded and his arms blocked the screens from Stefan.

* * *

All thoughts of Stefan vanished when Klaus embraced her, pulling off her own damp clothes and leaving her to moan into his heated kisses.

 _It felt really good to kiss him._

Klaus pinned Caroline against the cabinet, leaving tantalising kisses down her neck. She clutched his upper body, biting her lip, and grinding her hips against his waist.

 _Imagine what sex would be like?_

"Bring up camera 5."

Stefan and Jesse watched Klaus remove the bug from the fruit bowl, and step on it.

"Bring up camera 3."

Klaus leaned across the table, while Caroline clung to him, one leg wrapped around his waist.

"Oh this is so bad, but feels so good," she hissed.

Klaus smashed bug 3 with his fist.

"Mosquito," he murmured, answering Caroline's surprised look.

"This is bad, he's killing our bugs," Jesse said, typing madly against the keyboard.

"Well, bring up 4!" Stefan said, unable to sit still.

Klaus swung Caroline up from the table and walked a few paces to the couch.

"Klaus, we need to talk…" she began, peeling her mouth from his.

He grinned, raising his eyebrows, and she kissed him back.

"In a little bit…" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Klaus felt around the back of the lounge and squashed another camera with his knee.

"There goes 7," Jesse groaned.

The screen went dead, and a red message blinked NO SIGNAL DETECTED.

"We're dead, sir." Jesse sighed, glancing at Stefan who pulled off his earphones.

"Yeah, we are," Stefan said.

* * *

Caroline looked up into Klaus' cocky grin, and tried to push her moral thoughts from her mind.

 _It wasn't cheating._

It was like Rebekah said, trying them on for size, like a Christmas jumper - she had to find the perfect fit.

Caroline lay beneath Klaus in her non-Bridget Jones' Diary lingerie, arching her back each time Klaus left a trail of warm kisses down her chest and stomach.

 _Was this how he seduced Hayley?_

 _Or was it the other way round?_

Klaus' finger hooked the elastic on her lace knickers, and he chuckled, making her one hundred percent more self-conscious about what he might have found down there.

He kissed her inner thighs, inches from her core, and her fingers disappeared in his curls, waiting in anticipation for his tongue to lap up her already wet labia.

"St-"

Stefan popped into her mind, and her heart clenched like somebody had squashed it in their fist.

"Stop, Klaus," she wriggled from beneath him, pulling up her knickers, heart beating madly.  
"I'm sorry but I'm not this kind of girl," she mumbled.

Klaus lay beside her, brushing her hair from her face.

"I know exactly what kind of girl you are and I've completely fallen in love with you…" he said.

Jesse and Stefan listened to the last remaining audio bug overhearing Klaus' confession.

"I think that's some kind of British invasion what just happened there," Jesse said.

Stefan gave Jesse a grateful smile, turned off the audio and left the trailer in defeat.

* * *

Caroline sat crossed legged on Rebekah's couch, sipping her wine in large gulps while Marcel prepared the apple streusel, and Noah served the ice-cream.

"I feel like I'm having a panic attack," Caroline explained, lowering her wine-glass.

"Where's that pie?" Rebekah called over her shoulder.

"Streusel," Marcel corrected, giving the bowl to Noah, who brought it over to Caroline.

Caroline smiled, taking the plate, and the spoon, and thanked her godson.

"Is it possible to love two people equally?" she asked.

"Love yes, be in love, no?" Rebekah curled up on the couch with her dessert.

"What do you do when you don't know what to do?" Caroline asked.

"I ask Marcel," Rebekah said, smiling at her husband. "I like who I am when I'm with him."

Caroline smiled, wanting what they had – but who could give her that? Stefan or Klaus?

Noah brought his bowl over and sat between them.

Rebekah brushed his hair from his face, and hugged his shoulders.

"Don't choose the better guy, choose the guy that's going to make you the better girl. Right?"

"Right," Noah agreed, pressing his ear against his mother's pregnant belly to hear the baby inside.

Marcel leaned over the couch and kissed Rebekah, a sweet gesture, and he rubbed Caroline's hair the way she hated it, making it fall out of its pony-tail.

"Not Wuthering Heights again," he groaned.

She swatted him and he chuckled, complaining about Cathy's annoying existence.

* * *

CIA HEADQUARTERS

07:00AM

"I love you? Pretty fancy words to get the girl in bed, well done, good performance."

Stefan stood at his desk, piling his stuff into one cardboard box.

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to understand," Klaus sat in his chair to check his emails.

"Why can't you admit that you lost?" Stefan added, dumping his laptop and charger into his box.

Klaus stared at Stefan, shaking his head.

"I didn't lose, I was doing really well until you came up with your big hair… and your all of white teeth, and let's not forget, I did find her first!"

Stefan threw his phone into the fold, not caring about whether it broke or not.

"She fell for me, Klaus. _She fell for me_."

Klaus took out his gun, and a cloth, and cleaned the barrel, ignoring Stefan.

"It's not my fault you're always a step behind," Stefan added.

"Yeah, well, if I'm a step behind it's because I'm cleaning up after you," Klaus snapped.

Stefan slammed the drawers in his desk, emptying the office stationery into his box and getting worried looks from the other agents.

Camille stood by the photocopier, fixing a paper jam.

Bonnie stood on her balcony sipping her morning coffee, listening to her two best agents argue.

"You know what, Stefan? I couldn't give a monkeys who Caroline chooses between us, but this, what we have…it's over." Klaus said. "Kaput."

"I already asked Bennett for a transfer," Stefan muttered, staring at a photograph on his desk.

Klaus' cell phone rang, causing Stefan to look up.

"Caroline, are you well?" Klaus asked, sitting back in his chair, with a smirk.

Realization dawned on Stefan's face, and he knew Caroline had made her choice.

"Good. Yeah, I'm just at work, bit boring…" Klaus added, looking directly at Stefan.

Stefan frowned, and picked up his box, leaving the photograph on his desk.

"Yeah, Rousseau's, I can be there in 30 minutes...Okay _sweetheart,_ see you soon."

Stefan hesitated, as if needing some kind of confirmation.

"She called you," he sighed.

Klaus picked up his jacket.

"Got to go, mate," he said, without a second glance at his best friend.

Stefan watched Klaus leave, and looked over at Camille with cyan ink all over her hands.

"Jesse wants to see you, something about last night's surveillance video?"

Stefan nodded, and glanced at her name badge.

"Who's the Captain now?" he gestured, and she smiled.

"Don't be a stranger, Salvatore," she said, giving him a brief hug.

* * *

Stefan let himself into the trailer.

"Time to close the books on that one, Jesse. She got away," he said.

Jesse paused the surveillance video on Caroline and Klaus parking outside her apartment.

"I've just come to say goodbye."

Stefan shook Jesse's hand, and thanked him for his dedication.

He glanced at the screen, and spotted something disturbing.

"Wait, who's that in the car behind? Can you go back, zoom, and pause?"

Jesse followed Stefan's instructions, bringing up Tristan de Martel, and Aya.

"He's here! I have to warn Klaus!"

Stefan ran from the trailer, leaving behind his box of belongings - he hoped he wasn't too late.

 **A/N: 6200+ words, golly! Apologies for the delay, still I hope you enjoyed it. The original, and alternate endings coming up. Thanks for your patience x**


	6. Always & Forever I

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: Original ending with alternate endings to follow x**

 **Always & Forever I**

 **6.**

Stefan scanned Rousseau's for Caroline and Klaus.

He did not stop to smell Sophie's famous gumbo, but instead wiped sweat from his brow.

"Thank God," he murmured, leaning against his knees after spotting them at a corner table.

He dropped his car keys into his pocket, paranoid Tristan would hold up the bar any minute and without worrying the rest of the patrons, walked over to them.

"Stefan?"

Sophie Deveraux gave him a quizzical look when she brushed passed, her notepad stuffed down her black apron, carrying two glasses of champagne, and a bowl of nachos for Caroline's table.

Klaus raised his head, then frowned when he saw Stefan; a crease visible in his forehead.

"Oh god, Stefan?"

Caroline half rose from her seat to intervene, eyes darting between the two gentlemen.

Stefan needed to get his message across in the subtlest of ways.

"Hi," he introduced himself to Klaus. "Stefan," he smiled.

"Klaus," Klaus shook Stefan's hand, playing the role Stefan had given him.

Caroline bit her lip, returned to her seat and gripped her clutch with shaking hands.

"Are you British?" Stefan enquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I am," Klaus hesitated, questioning Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

"What a crying shame," Stefan commented without explanation.

Klaus gritted his teeth, refusing to let go of Stefan's hand, like he had more to say.

"You have very gentle hands..." he said, smirking when he'd struck a chord.

"Strong hands," Stefan grunted, squeezing Klaus' hand harder.

"Gentle hands," Klaus repeated. "It's like holding a salmon," he further insulted.

Caroline glanced at her phone, as if the act would pass the time more quickly than before.

Stefan waited for the right time to warn Klaus, preferably without Caroline nearby.

He kept a close eye on Rousseau's entrance, ready should Tristan threaten their safety.

"I need to pee, order me a shot? I'll be back," Caroline hurried off to the ladies'.

Stefan and Klaus dropped their pretences and their hands.

"It's Tristan, he's here," Stefan hissed, while Sophie made mojitos at the bar. "We have to leave."

Klaus laughed, incredulous.

"You are incredible; you know that?" he stared at Stefan.

Stefan stood his ground.

"This isn't a game. It's true, Jesse and I saw him on the surveillance."

He leaned toward Klaus, out of the other patron's earshot.

"Listen," he gripped Klaus' arm.

"Take your hands off me," Klaus growled.

Stefan stared at Klaus, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Take your hand off me, mate!" Klaus grew more agitated.

Unlike Stefan, he didn't care who heard him.

Stefan looked disappointed, but didn't have the energy to argue.

"Yeah, alright," Stefan grimaced, letting go.

He had done his best, and now he really did believe their friendship was over.

Klaus slapped Stefan's cheek, fixing Stefan with a significant look.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, balling his fists together. "Gentlemen settle their matters."

Stefan didn't hesitate.

All the anger, all the frustration, even a small part of jealousy over losing Caroline reared itself from the pit of Stefan's stomach when he punched Klaus; sending the taller man back into the table.

The champagne bottle smashed to the floor.

Stefan watched the champagne seep into the cracks in the floorboards.

Klaus wiped his jaw, covered in nachos, and charged at Stefan.

* * *

"You can do this. You are a confident woman who can deal with conflict."

Caroline peered into the mirror in Rousseau's petite bathrooms, trying to get a grip.

 _Has that parsley been in my teeth the whole time?_

She slammed the bathroom stall, and sat on the toilet, dialling Rebekah's cell number.

"Caroline? I'm just in the middle of my yoga class? What's up?"

Rebekah sounded out of breath.

Caroline hoped it wasn't a bad time, but she needed her best friend.

"They're here! Stefan and Klaus! _You have to get to Rousseau's now_!" she blurted.

"I told you, you shouldn't date two guys at the same time!" Rebekah sighed.

Caroline almost broke the toilet dispenser in shock.

"What?!"

* * *

Sophie yelled at Klaus and Stefan to stop fighting, not that it deterred them – Stefan fell across the pool table, interrupting Vincent's game and scattering all the coloured balls.

"Real mature guys," Vincent said, poking Stefan with his pool stick, trying to push him off the table.

The other patrons ducked, prompted when Klaus threw a cutlery set at Stefan.

"Stop trashing MY BAR!" Sophie yelled, giving Klaus and Stefan a warning look.

Unfortunately, Stefan and Klaus' need for revenge trumped their need to listen to Sophie.

Stefan stole Vincent's pool stick, using it to deflect the knife Klaus took from Sophie's hands.

Vincent ducked, muttering about 'disasters' and 'needing bourbon'.

The knife hit the wall opposite, destroying one of Hayley's favourite paintings, Klaus noticed.

Vincent moved aside, massaging his temples, and poured himself a bourbon.

"Out, NOW!"

Sophie pegged what was left of her limes at Klaus and Stefan, since no other threat had worked.

Stefan rolled off the pool table, twirling the pool stick as if he were the _Karate Kid._

Most of Sophie's limes were deflected into the restaurant's walls too.

Klaus ducked to avoid them, but his Armani suit was sprayed with lime juice.

He loosened his tie, pulling it from his collar.

"As you wish."

Klaus hauled himself at Stefan and they crashed through Rousseau's main glass window.

* * *

Caroline took deep breaths against the cubicle door.

Rebekah's voice rang out.

"Stop hiding in the bathroom! Get out there, tell them your decision and be rational. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rebekah's advice to Caroline seemed straight forward, but then if it were that easy, why was she sweating so much?

Caroline dabbed the toilet paper beneath her arms, and over her nervous chest.

"You're right, maybe they'll even become friends?"

Rebekah heard the hopefulness in her best friend's voice, and kept her thoughts to herself.

Now wasn't the time for Rebekah to explain she remembered Stefan Salvatore.

Her best friend had enough to deal with, and frankly, Rebekah preferred to confront Klaus first.

"I'll be there soon to pick you up, whatever you decide."

With a heavy heart, Caroline descended the stairs to find Stefan and Klaus lying in rubble and glass.

 _This was all her fault._

Sophie and Vincent looked up when Caroline entered.

 _Had they only just stopped gossiping about her?_

Stefan picked himself up, brushing glass from his suit.

He glared at Klaus, unaware of Caroline's presence.

"I should have killed you in Canada when I had the chance," he groaned.

Klaus snorted, and rolled onto his side.

"You're having a laugh, mate, I was the only one keeping you alive in Canada, I was you're only _friend_..." his sentence trailed off when he noticed Vincent shaking his head.

Caroline stopped walking, appalled.

"Friend...?" she stared at them. "You two know each other?"

Stefan helped Klaus to his feet, and they both muttered hurried apologies.

"What was this, some sort of bet, some sort of game? See who would get the girl first?"

Caroline looked to Vincent and Sophie for confirmation, their silences an indicator she was right.

"I trusted you!" she yelled at Klaus and Stefan, mortified.

"Let us explain," Klaus pleaded, stepping into her path.

The look he received from Caroline chilled his heart, and he stepped aside.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled after her retreating figure.

Klaus sighed, holding his friend back.

"Let her go," he muttered, they had other matters to deal with.

"What about Tristan?" Stefan worried. "She's in danger."

"It's us he wants," Klaus muttered, raising some ice to his bruised cheeks.

"Then it's us he'll get," Stefan sighed, catching the drink Vincent slid towards him.

* * *

Caroline left Rousseau's with mixed emotions.

 _How could she be so blind?_

She climbed into Rebekah's convertible, and rested her head against the head-rest.

"It's worse than I thought. They know each other! I don't know how, I just walked in and they said they were friends or something…" she ranted. "I can't believe I fell for their bullshit."

Rebekah's silence made Caroline look at her.

"You knew?" she asked, catching Rebekah's frown.

The blonde's shoulders dropped, and she tapped the steering wheel, thinking of an explanation.

"I guessed. I'm sorry. Stefan was at Klaus' wedding, and the jerk spilled his drink all over my favourite dress. At the time I wanted to kill him – and now I have that option."

Rebekah turned off the car engine and rolled up her jacket sleeves.

"Just say the word, Caroline. I'd be happy to go in there and get my hands dirty."

Caroline shook her head, looking in the passenger car window and only wishing to be home.

"To be honest, the only thing I want is a drink," she admitted.

"Here," Rebekah said, passing Caroline her coffee cup from the dispenser.

Caroline took a sip, made an 'awful' face, and spluttered 'oh my god, what is that?'

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a screwdriver," she shrugged, taking the coffee cup back.

Caroline scrutinized her.

"I tasted Vodka, lots of it?"

Rebekah frowned, turning the car engine back on.

"I'm sure there's some apple juice in there somewhere," she said, confused.

Caroline giggled, but her memory of that night sobered her up, and she did not want to be sober.

"I just feel like an idiot; can we please get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to St. James' again?"

"What about your family? I thought you weren't speaking to them?" Caroline worried.

Rebekah shrugged, fixing up her lipstick in the mirror.

"I would face them and my problems just to make you happy, that's what besties are for."

"If you're sure?" Caroline asked, settling back against her seat.

They were thrown forward when a black BMW rear-ended them.

Caroline lifted her head, clutching her heart, and being thankful she'd put on her seat belt.

"Bloody hell, learn how to drive why don't you?" Rebekah yelled out.

Caroline heard car doors slamming and two people walked up to them, dressed in formal wear.

She glanced at Rebekah, worried she'd begun a road-rage argument.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" Rebekah peered up at the man.

The man looked over Caroline's worried expression and Rebekah's determined one.

The woman by Caroline's door wore a stern expression and dark aviators.

 _They looked like secret agents with those shades_ , Caroline thought.

She dwelled on _The Lady Vanishes_ , and wondered if anybody would notice their disappearances?

"Just give me the keys!" Rebekah yelled at the man, when he stole them from the ignition.

He smiled, tilting his head to one side, and fingered his expensive looking watch.

"I don't want the car, I want Klaus and Stefan," he said, looking at Rousseau's damages and the four occupants left standing. "Let's see how long it takes for them to realise you're missing."

He leaned into the car, his voice gentle but eliciting a chill down Caroline's spine.

Rebekah gripped the steering wheel, glaring at Tristan's calm smile.

"Now, if you please, Mrs Gerard, _drive_. Aya will direct, and I will follow." Tristan dropped the car keys into Rebekah's hand. "Soon, they will know what it feels like to lose somebody they loved."

Caroline and Rebekah exchanged alarmed looks.

"But first, your phone Miss Forbes," Aya pointed her gun at Caroline's clutch.

With shaking hands Caroline passed it to the woman.

She thought about leaning against the horn to alert Stefan and Klaus but Rebekah's shake of the head turned her off the idea.

She understood when she noticed Tristan's gun in the driver's side mirror.

Aya threw Caroline's phone to Tristan and jumped into Rebekah's back seat.

"Drive," she instructed, pointing the gun at Caroline's head to give Rebekah further motivation.

* * *

Klaus' phone rang, spewing 'Sade' lyrics, and alerting Stefan of the hypocrisy of their friendship.

"Sade is not exclusive, my friend... Jesus!" Klaus muttered at Stefan's disappointed look.

Klaus pulled out his phone.

"Oh look-" he showed his caller ID to Stefan. "It's her."

Stefan leaned towards Klaus' left shoulder, eager to hear her voice.

"Put her on speaker," he ordered.

"Alright," Klaus added, hitting the button.

"Hi Caroline, I'm really sorry about what happened…"

Stefan could hear the concern in Klaus' voice, but he was eager to share his own apology.

"Caroline, it's Stefan, I'm so sorry about what happened," he interrupted.

Klaus glared at him, pulling the phone from Stefan's grasp. "Be quiet!"

"You be quiet," Stefan retorted. "Maybe she wants to talk to me?"

Klaus stared at him, blinking a few times in amazement.

"Why didn't she call your phone then?" he snapped.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged, looking lost.

"Well, shut up then," Klaus hissed, returning to his phone.

"You shut up," Stefan retorted, pushing Klaus backwards.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Tristan de Martel's impatient voice rang out of Klaus' phone.

Stefan and Klaus stared at the phone in surprise.

"Come alone to St James' or I will kill Caroline Forbes and your sister, Rebekah. If I see any police, any other agents within a mile, you get their hearts in the mail. You've one hour."

Stefan and Klaus caught Sophie's incredible look.

"Agents?" she breathed. She poked Vincent with her broom. "You knew?"

Vincent sculled his drink, and nodded.

"We'll pay for the damages," Klaus pointed to the mess they'd made.

Vincent added. "I'll help you board that up," he indicated to the broken window.

Klaus patted Vincent's shoulder in thanks.

Stefan pulled out his phone and started tapping the screen with his index finger.

"What, what is that?" Klaus said, pointing to a blinking green dot on Stefan's screen.

"GPS, I put a tracker on her…" Stefan answered.

"You put a tracker _on_ her?" Klaus repeated, morally estranged.

"Of course I did, didn't you?" Stefan asked, looking confused.

"No. It's completely immoral, but I put one on her cell phone!" Klaus pointed to Stefan's phone.

"Well, I've got her location…" Stefan showed Klaus.

He ran through the broken window to his Porsche.

Klaus accosted a valet attendant and started the engine to a red jeep.

"Better decision, I just polished my car," Stefan said, changing directions mid run.

"Try not to screw this up," Klaus warned from the driver's seat.

Stefan slammed the passenger door. " _You_ try not to screw this up!"

Stefan kept his eyes on the blinking green light on his phone.

" _One mile to contact,"_ Jesse's voice came through Klaus' phone speaker. _"We'll be watching!"_

Stefan put his phone away when they saw Rebekah's convertible in the traffic.

Tristan's SVU was almost attached to her bumper.

Stefan swallowed, getting his nerves in check.

"Get me close, I'm going to pull a Monte Carlo," he insisted, referring to one of their past cases.

He held the jeep's outside frame, preparing to jump into the car and unarm Aya.

He could see Caroline's panicked look in her mirror, and Rebekah's hands on the wheel.

Klaus changed lanes, accelerating so he could pull up alongside Tristan.

"That's a negative, we don't have the angle. Do a reverse Karachi instead," Klaus said.

"Just get me close!" Stefan ordered, preparing to jump.

Klaus swerved alongside Rebekah's car, the jeep screeching across the busy lanes.

Stefan leapt into the backseat, kicking the gun from Aya's hands.

"What the HELL is going on, Stefan?" Caroline yelled, whilst Stefan blocked Aya's lunges.

"Keep driving!" he ordered Rebekah, throwing Aya onto the hood of Tristan's car.

To Caroline's amazement, the window of the BMW went down, and Aya swung herself inside.

"About time," Rebekah yelled at Stefan.

Stefan undid Caroline's seatbelt, and helped her to stand, whilst Rebekah sped down the highway.

"You and I are going to climb onto that jeep, okay?" Stefan instructed Caroline.

Caroline sent Rebekah a worried look, which she answered with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Stefan lifted Caroline's small frame, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hold on tight," he muttered.

The BMW rammed into Rebekah's tail lights.

Stefan lost his footing; spilling Rebekah's screwdriver all over her lap.

"Oops," he said, looking down.

Caroline managed to keep them both from falling by holding onto the car windscreen.

"That's two drinks you owe me now," Rebekah said, accelerating down the highway.

"Noted," Stefan said.

They jumped across the divide between the two speeding cars.

"Klaus, now!" Stefan yelled.

Caroline felt Stefan's breath on her neck – she wondered where Rebekah would sit.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding, Bekah," Klaus bellowed, eyes locked on her car tyres. "I guess in some way or another, I thought I was protecting you!"

Rebekah gave him a strange look, her anger seeping away in her eyes.

Klaus fired his gun at each of his sister's car tyres, making them burst.

"NIKLAAAUS!"

Rebekah's red convertible veered across four lanes of traffic and into the Mississippi river.

Caroline gasped into her hands, soon finding her voice and strength.

"SERIOUSLY? SHE'S PREGNANT?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

Stefan and Klaus' dumbfounded expressions only frustrated Caroline.

"She's safe," Klaus muttered. "I'll deal with Marcel later, right now, we have to lose Tristan."

Caroline fumed, sitting between Klaus and Stefan.

"Safe?!" she shook her head, and tried not to think about Rebekah drowning in the Mississippi. She remembered Tristan still had her phone, so she couldn't even call Marcel to help.

"You've probably guessed by now, I'm not a travel agent," Klaus added.

"No shit!" Caroline yelled, while her head exploded with new knowledge.

Klaus turned off into an underground parking station, with Stefan firing occasional shots back at Aya.

"Listen, Stefan and I have to deal with Tristan, so, best if you take the wheel…" Klaus fired bullets over his shoulder.

He moved into Caroline's space, without waiting for her okay.

Caroline glared at him.

"No, I'm not going to drive the car... _oh my god_!"

They were travelling backward at 120mph.

Caroline gripped the steering wheel and bit her lip, remembering her Camaro lessons.

"Get us out of here, Miss Forbes," Klaus grinned, raising his gun.

He took aim at Tristan's tyres, having complete faith in her abilities.

Stefan fired shots at Aya, ducking her bullets which destroyed both of the jeep's mirrors.

Caroline made a sharp turn to avoid a pole.

Klaus lost his grip, his torso fell out of the jeep.

Caroline noticed and screamed, not wishing to see Klaus taken out by the next pole.

Stefan grabbed him, and hauled him inside by his jacket folds.

"I missed you," he laughed, messing up his friend's hair.

Caroline accelerated up the driveway and crashed through the support beam.

"I missed you too," Klaus smirked, catching Caroline's 'really?' look.

She had half a mind to drive back to Rebekah, now that she had the wheel.

* * *

"Mum, is that dad?" a curious Hope Mikaelson pointed to the television.

"Huh?" Hayley stared at the jeep with two agents firing at a BMW in broad daylight.

The magazine Hayley read fell from the table, forgotten as she stared at the television.

The helicopter reporting zoomed their cameras onto the agents.

Hope rose from the couch, glimpsing her father and Uncle Steve.

" _Breaking news: a car chase has been reported on Mississippi bridge between two agents and a possible terrorist, please avoid the area…"_

"I don't think he's a travel agent?" Hope whispered, sending her mother a significant look.

Hayley twirled her necklace chain with her fingers, bringing her wedding band to her lips.

"I don't think so either," she murmured.

* * *

Stefan threw a petrol tankard at the BMW, disappointed when Tristan swerved to avoid it.

"He's smart, I'll give him that," Stefan noted, descending into his seat, and hanging on tight.

Caroline blinked, catching sight of roadworks and warning signs to turn back – the road was under maintenance, and she could see part of the road missing.

There was no way ahead, and she was going too fast…

Caroline slammed on the breaks, skidding to a halt…

Klaus and Stefan complained of whip-lash.

She opened her eyes, and saw the jeep perched near the edge of the unfinished bridge.

Klaus exchanged a relieved look with Caroline.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Look, I think it's best if I just bow out gracefully, she's already made a choice…" he said, looking between Klaus and Caroline, thinking it the best option.

"No I didn't!" she blurted in surprise.

"You didn't?" Stefan and Klaus asked, eyebrows raised to the heavens.

"No…" Caroline shook her head, seeing relief on their faces, and a glimmer of hope.

The rev of an engine alerted Stefan and Klaus to Tristan's arrival.

"I mean, _this_ changes everything…" Caroline sighed re-evaluating her options.

Klaus heard a helicopter above, and he and Stefan dismounted the jeep with unfinished business.

"We can't stay here," Klaus said, pointing his gun at Tristan's approaching BMW.

"Stay behind us," Stefan said, raising his gun alongside Klaus'. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you," he reassured Caroline, indicating for her to stay back.

Klaus glanced at Stefan as if seeing him in a new light.

Caroline jumped to the cement, shielded by her boyfriends, and remembered one small detail that could help them – she watched Klaus and Stefan fire rounds at the car, unable to stop it.

"Shoot the headlights! Airbags impact after 2006!" she screamed over the din.

Stefan and Klaus knelt on their knees in synchronised movement, their guns resting in their palms, firing at the headlights of Tristan's approaching BMW.

Caroline held her breath, wringing her hands together - they only had seconds left.

The airbags deployed, and the car flipped, rotating fast towards her.

She was forced to choose.

Left for Stefan.

Right for Klaus.

If she stayed where she was she'd be slammed by a ton of burning, crunched up metal.

 _She had to decide._

Caroline heard them beckoning to her, their expressions of anguish etched into her mind.

She leapt.

* * *

Black smoke clouded her vision, and she felt his hands around her.

Stefan caressed her chin, wiping soot from her cheeks.

She turned to Klaus, taking in his shock and confusion.

She pleaded for him to understand…

"Yeah, alright then, get a room," he said, dusting off his pants.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Caroline smiled, a little relieved she had his blessing.

She eyed the vacant space where their jeep had been moments before.

Bits of car scattered the road, and the realization that Tristan and Aya were burnt alive or drowned didn't offer her comfort - it could easily have been her.

"I promised you, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," Stefan wrapped his arms around her shaking body, hoping to treat her shock. "Ambulance's here," he said against her forehead.

She nodded, relieved to have finally made her choice.

Choosing Stefan, didn't mean she didn't care for Klaus though, she watched him making a statement to the police on the scene, and knew she still needed to explain herself.

"One second," she said, looking at Klaus.

Stefan brushed his hand over her arm, and met with the paramedics. "I'll be over here," he smiled.

Caroline waited until Klaus was available, and gravitated towards him.

"I was going to tell you, that's why I asked you out," she admitted.

Klaus forced a smile, but his deflated eyes gave him away.

"It's good, maybe it's better this way," he said.

Caroline knew her decision would hurt the latter – it was not an easy one to make.

"Do Hayley and Hope know about your profession?" she asked, changing the subject.

"No, not yet, but I think they will in a minute..." he said, pointing to the news crews.

Caroline smiled, stepping into his personal space, and hugged him.

"Goodbye Klaus," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

 _It was fun while it lasted…_

* * *

Stefan dropped a blanket over her shoulders, and took her place by Klaus' side.

"Hey Klaus, I'll take care of all this…" he said, spreading out his arms.

"Thank you," Klaus smiled in a grateful way. "I should check on Rebekah," he said.

"See you in the office?" Stefan asked, reaching out his hand.

Klaus shook his head, a serious expression on his face.

"No... I'll see you in the field," he grinned, hugging Stefan after shaking his hand.

"Always and forever," Stefan promised, patting Klaus' shoulder and producing a secret brotherly handshake, complete with a fiery explosion at the end of their fist-bump.

"Take care of her," Klaus nodded at Caroline as the paramedics checked her vitals.

"I will," Stefan promised, pocketing his hands.

Caroline hopped off the stretcher and returned to Stefan, a little nervous at the prospect of being alone with him, now that she had finally made her choice.

It wasn't just the impending threat of steel, there were moments which influenced her decision, moments which lead to Stefan being the one.

"So, when I added it all up and I crunched up all the numbers..." she rattled out, wringing her hands.

She had never felt this nervous in all her life.

It was worse than moving out of home, worse than finals and the first day of college.

She had known for some time: it wasn't the guy who could offer her the world, but the guy who hid from the world, and whom needed her.

"Shh," Stefan halted her nervous spiel, pulling her waist towards him.

She gave him an apologetic smile.

The hustle and bustle of news crews and car doors slamming disappeared.

She and Stefan were each other's worlds.

She assessed his mischievous grin, feeling at home in his arms.

"Thank you," he said, curling her hair behind her ear.

She met his lips halfway.

Butterflies erupted in her chest, and she smiled into his kisses.

His breath warmed her cheeks.

She layered kiss after kiss, tightening her arms around his neck.

He returned her kisses, brushing his thumb down her flushed cheeks.

They pulled apart, both with goofy grins.

"You're going to make me regret this aren't you?" she asked, cradling his neck.

"For the rest of your life," he grinned, eyes bursting with mischief.

* * *

Klaus melted back into the crowd.

He'd last seen Rebekah submerged in water in the shallow end of the Mississippi river.

He'd improvised, not thinking how their already damaged relationship would go in the aftermath.

He'd face Marcel when the time came, but even Marcel was nothing compared to Rebekah.

Missing his sister's wedding had been a decision he refused to regret – purely a personal vendetta on his part - but seeing Stefan and Caroline together made him miss his family, _his blood._

 _There was nobody to meet him on the bridge, and what of Rebekah's fate?_

 _Had he too much faith in her abilities?_

 _Had he endangered his niece or nephew?_

 _What would Hayley think?_

 _Would he have done the same if it had been Hayley or Hope?_

It had been the best case scenario at the time, he convinced himself.

Rebekah's disappointment was justified – out of all their siblings she'd asked him to give her away; trusted him and tried to use her special day to ease his mind regarding his divorce.

Klaus never told her it was a constant reminder of his failure.

Not knowing Rebekah's anniversary, and being parted from his nephew, Noah, caused painful memories from his and Hayley's separation to resurface.

Klaus watched the crowd part for a string of important looking cars, one which emitted Bonnie, Camille and Jesse, who marched across the yellow crime scene tape to observe the damage.

"You proved yourselves to be my best agents in the field, and now the world knows it," Bonnie shook Stefan's hand, and Stefan made up some excuse about Klaus' whereabouts.

"Go home, get some rest, and tell Klaus to see me first thing on Monday morning," she said.

Klaus ran across the bridge, catching sight of twisted bits of metal, broken hubcaps and burnt plastic from the blown up petrol can Stefan had turned into a weapon.

Tristan was dead, but Klaus' two worlds had collided, putting those he cared about in danger.

He scanned the shallow waters, spying Rebekah's car floating along the river bank– seats empty.

He swallowed, taking a step back to suck some air into his lungs.

SMACK.

A hand came out of nowhere, cuffing him around his head with utmost pressure.

Klaus found himself opposite Rebekah's chilling glare, her clothes drenched.

"You abandoned me, again!"

"I was trying to protect you," Klaus raised his hands to shield himself.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, assessing the percentage of truth behind his apology.

"I needed you, my big brother who made the world less scary. You let me down, Nik."

"I know, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You rescued Caroline, and left me in a river."

"I came back for you."

"I'm pregnant."

"I know. I realise I could have handled everything better," he said.

Rebekah frowned, pulling strands of wet hair from her shivering cheeks.

"Better than almost killing us?" she raised her eyebrows.

Klaus pulled off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Does Marcel know?" he asked.

Rebekah put on Klaus' jacket.

"He's dragging my car from the river, hopefully my insurance can cover the damages."

Klaus stubbed his toe against a loose piece of concrete thinking of Caroline.

"So, she chose Stefan, huh?"

Klaus raised his head, surprised by Rebekah's interest.

"She better hide all her favourite dresses," she muttered after a minute.

Klaus chuckled, remembering the state of his sister's bridesmaid's dress.

He lost himself in that memory.

He missed his sister's warning.

Marcel's fist collided with his eye socket.

* * *

Klaus blinked through the wall of water pouring from his right eye.

The pack of frozen peas numbed any pain to the point he now couldn't feel anything at all.

He sat in the crowded assembly hall, watching the end of Hope's Karate tournament.

He couldn't have been prouder to witness Hope crush her opponent, with a little tip from him.

"It worked!" Hope beamed against his ear. "Did you get that black eye from the terrorist?"

"No, from Uncle Marcel," Klaus answered, shrugging off her worried gaze. "Go get changed, I've got one more thing on my agenda," he said, shooing her away.

Klaus wandered over to Mikael, who had, during Hope's performance, screamed for her to do three illegal moves – which if she had, she would have been disqualified from the tournament.

"Can I have a quick word?" he said, pulling Mikael aside.

It was the first time since he watched his father go to gaol, that he felt free of Mikael's judgement.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body," Klaus jabbed Mikael in the chest, watching with satisfaction as the man heard his words, and understood them, falling to his knees. "My father taught me what he thought was right, but he forgot that pain can be strength - it gives us second chances, sometimes to find ourselves, to love again, or simply to mend what was broken."

Klaus let go of Mikael, watching him cower beneath his feet.

"Hayley gave you a second chance: what you do with it, is up to you."

Klaus left his father weeping on the ground, and stopped in his tracks.

Hayley leant against the entrance, staring at Klaus with newfound admiration.

"Hey," he smiled, noticing Hope talking to some friends nearby.

"So you're not a travel agent then?"

Hayley scrutinized him, her eyes travelling over his worn suit.

Klaus shook his head, raising his arms either side of his body.

"This is me," he sighed, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

He looked over her shoulder, as if expecting Elijah to appear.

"No Elijah?" he asked confused.

Hayley shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"No Caroline?" she echoed.

Klaus' smile faded a little and he shook his head.

"Hi, I'm Hayley," she held out her hand in a very determined manner.

Klaus shook it.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"So nice to meet you, finally," she smirked, eyes shining with mischief.

Klaus agreed, grateful for a second chance.

"Are you hungry? Want to get some dinner, as a family?" Hayley asked, glancing in Hope's direction.

Klaus nodded, perhaps a little too eagerly, he thought later.

"Yes, I'd love to."

Hayley called out to Hope.

"Klaus is coming for dinner," she explained to their excited daughter.

Hope beamed, and rattled off suggestions, whilst Hayley waited for Klaus to join them.

"Ladies first," he offered, resting his left hand against Hayley's back with a tentative smile.

* * *

 _Three years later_

Caroline glided across the outskirts of New Orleans in Damon's Camaro, with Rebekah beside her.

"I should have known it then, he obviously borrowed the car from Damon, and silly me didn't put two and two together," Caroline chatted, hitting speed dial. "I never asked you, you and Stefan, did anything actually happen between the two of you at Klaus' wedding?"

Rebekah glanced at her two children, in the back seat, too busy playing their games on their iPads to listen to mum's conversation.

"No, I was only ever interested in Marcel Gerard. Stefan Salvatore I regarded as an annoying little brother, but worse, because I couldn't hit him – Klaus always intervened. If it weren't for you, I'm sure they would have married each other."

Caroline gave Rebekah a shake of her head, and saw the rain had cleared up.

She wondered what the weather was like in Prague.

"Are you sure you want to get married at the Conservatory?"

Caroline laughed at Rebekah's puzzled expression.

"Just because you and Marcel eloped, doesn't mean the rest of us mind paying a little extra."

"Way to rub it in why don't you?"

Caroline shook her head with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm paying for your dress, as well as mine. Besides, Hayley referred me, and anyway, didn't you see the dome on the brochure, we're practically getting married beneath the stars – a win, win situation in my book."

"Provided Klaus gives you his blessing," Rebekah tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

Caroline gave Rebekah a resigned look.

"I don't need his blessing; I'm merely listening _here_ for support," she pointed to her earphone.

"Fine, but he'd be mad not to, unless he, I don't know, still loved you?"

The warm gusts of wind sent Caroline's hair flying out the back of the convertible.

Caroline laughed, "We have our history, but I already told you, Stefan's the one."

Rebekah turned around at her two sons, six and three, too engrossed in their games.

"Well, we're just lucky you invited us along, or else I'd be watching reruns of _Sesame Street._ Isaac what happened to your shoes, you're going to need them when we get out of the car. Noah, please help your brother to put on his shoes – and what in the hell are you playing? Is that _Prince of Persia_ … give me that!" Rebekah snatched the iPad from Noah.

Caroline heard the protests, and her lips curled into a smile.

Noah was an avid gamer, at age six.

"I muted the sound, he's surpassed Marcel's high score. Don't let Isaac see you playing that."

Caroline smirked, listening to the rings of her hands-free-phone.

"Hi babe, where are you?"

She could hear a gush of wind, and a Warcraft helicopter.

"Coordinates are off-limits; I can't tell you," the mischief in his voice made her miss him even more.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. 'Klaus, I asked Caroline to marry me, want to be my best man?'

Caroline laughed when Klaus yelled out his congratulations.

"Well, I just wanted to say I love you, and don't forget to tell Klaus to bring Hayley and Hope tonight. And remind him we don't need any gifts, only his love and support."

"Okay baby," Stefan grinned. "I can't wait to marry you."

Caroline beamed, and turned into a dirt road.

"I love you too baby, come home in one piece," she said.

"I love you too," Stefan echoed.

Caroline ended the call and turned to Rebekah.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she asked, parking the car.

Rebekah kicked open her door, ladled with shopping bags filled with fairy lights.

"Have I ever, ever, _ever_ , steered you wrong?" she asked.

Caroline answered her with an incredulous look, and went to help Isaac out of the car.

"Strange how accommodating Bonnie's been about all this. I hope he can forgive me."

"For throwing him the best June Wedding, ever?" Rebekah smiled. "He's lucky to have you."

* * *

Stefan pulled on his parachute, while Klaus waited for the call time to jump.

"I mean, you have to admit, it's a little awkward, after you slept with Caroline…" Stefan mused, zipping up his parachute. "But look, I've been meaning to get this off my chest for years, but, I slept with Hayley, at college, before she was your wife," he added when Klaus stared at him.

Stefan saw a rush of colour infiltrate Klaus' cheeks.

He stepped back.

"I never slept with Caroline!" Klaus roared over the wind.

"What?" Stefan asked, puzzled.

"I just made you think I did!" Klaus thundered, tapping his head.

Realisation dawned on Stefan and everything he'd known and thought shifted.

Stefan noticed a vein twitch in Klaus' jaw.

"JUMP!" Jesse yelled from cockpit, "Or we'll miss our window."

Stefan eased his way to the mark, eyeing Klaus, and attempting to explain himself.

"You slept with my wife!" Klaus tackled Stefan out of the helicopter.

"And they're airborne," Matt said, flying the helicopter back to base.

"How long before they realise there's no mission in Prague?" Jesse turned to Matt.

"Half an hour," Matt shrugged.

"Ten minutes," Jesse bet, watching the two agents spiral to the ground, still fighting.

"Two hours," Cami said on speaker.

"A day," Bonnie's dead pan voice answered. "Tonight we'll see if they survived the wilderness or perished, in the meantime, who wants to play UNO?"

 **A/N: Um, so this differed a little to the original ending but hey, I tried. Next up, in** _ **Always & Forever II**_ **, Caroline chooses a different suitor… yes, for all the KC fans, your wait is almost over. In** _ **Always & Forever III**_ **, we'll see what happens when Caroline chooses…not to choose. Reviews welcome, hope you enjoyed the ride x**


	7. Always & Forever II

**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. Borrowed, and nurtured. A/N: So, for those who read the last chapter, things stay pretty much the same, but with some tweaked or added scenes. R &R x**

 **Always & Forever II**

 **6.**

Klaus leaned against the table, watching Caroline chat animatedly about her work.

His lips curved into a smile, as he watched her blue eyes light up over the most mundane of subjects.

Her confidence and knowledge made him like her even more.

He remembered the day she had let him and Hope into her world.

"Stefan?"

Klaus' perfect date was interrupted by Stefan's arrival.

 _Why couldn't he just leave it alone?_ Klaus frowned.

Sophie Deveraux gave Stefan a quizzical look when she brushed passed, her notepad stuffed down her black apron, carrying two glasses of champagne, and a bowl of nachos for Caroline's table.

"Oh god, Stefan?"

Caroline half rose from her seat to intervene, eyes darting between Klaus and Stefan.

Klaus wasn't in the mood to fight for his lady, but he would, should Stefan get in the way.

"Hi," Stefan introduced himself to Klaus. "Stefan," he smiled.

"Klaus," Klaus shook Stefan's hand, playing the role Stefan had given him.

Caroline bit her lip, returned to her seat and gripped her clutch with shaking hands.

"Are you British?" Stefan enquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I am," Klaus hesitated, questioning Stefan with a raised eyebrow.

"What a crying shame," Stefan commented without explanation.

Klaus gritted his teeth, refusing to let go of Stefan's hand, like he had more to say.

"You have very gentle hands..." he said, smirking when he'd struck a chord.

"Strong hands," Stefan grunted, squeezing Klaus' hand harder.

"Gentle hands," Klaus repeated. "It's like holding a salmon," he further insulted.

Caroline glanced at her phone, as if the act would pass the time more quickly than before.

"I need to pee, order me a shot? I'll be back," Caroline hurried off to the ladies'.

Stefan and Klaus dropped their pretences and their hands.

"It's Tristan, he's here," Stefan hissed, while Sophie made mojitos at the bar. "We have to leave."

Klaus laughed, incredulous at Stefan's attempts to sabotage his final chance with Caroline.

"You are incredible; you know that?" he stared at Stefan.

Stefan didn't move.

"This isn't a game. It's true, Jesse and I saw him on the surveillance."

Stefan leaned toward Klaus.

"Listen," he gripped Klaus' arm.

"Take your hands off me," Klaus growled, patience dwindling.

Stefan stared at Klaus, his mouth opened in surprise.

"Take your hand off me, mate!" Klaus grew more agitated.

Unlike Stefan, he didn't care who heard him.

Stefan looked disappointed, but didn't have the energy to argue.

"Yeah, alright," Stefan grimaced, letting go and backing off.

Klaus slapped Stefan's cheek, fixing Stefan with a significant look.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, balling his fists together. "Gentlemen settle their matters."

Stefan didn't hesitate.

Klaus felt a blow to his jaw, and fell back into the table.

The champagne bottle smashed to the floor.

Stefan watched the champagne seep into the cracks in the floorboards.

Klaus wiped his jaw, covered in nachos, and charged at Stefan.

* * *

"You can do this. You are a confident woman who can deal with conflict."

Caroline peered into the mirror in Rousseau's petite bathrooms, trying to get a grip.

 _Has that parsley been in my teeth the whole time?_

She slammed the bathroom stall, and sat on the toilet, dialling Rebekah's cell number.

"Caroline? I'm just in the middle of my yoga class? What's up?"

Rebekah sounded out of breath.

Caroline hoped it wasn't a bad time, but she needed her best friend.

"They're here! Stefan and Klaus! _You have to get to Rousseau's now_!" she blurted.

"I told you, you shouldn't date two guys at the same time!" Rebekah sighed.

Caroline almost broke the toilet dispenser in shock.

"What?!"

* * *

Sophie yelled at Klaus and Stefan to stop fighting, not that it deterred them – Stefan fell across the pool table, interrupting Vincent's game and scattering all the coloured balls.

"Real mature guys," Vincent said, poking Stefan with his pool stick, trying to push him off the table.

The other patrons ducked, prompted when Klaus threw a cutlery set at Stefan.

"Stop trashing MY BAR!" Sophie yelled, giving Klaus and Stefan a warning look.

Unfortunately, Stefan and Klaus' need for revenge trumped their need to listen to Sophie.

Stefan stole Vincent's pool stick, using it to deflect the knife Klaus took from Sophie's hands.

Vincent ducked, muttering about 'disasters' and 'needing bourbon'.

The knife hit the wall opposite, destroying one of Hayley's favourite paintings, Klaus noticed.

Vincent moved aside, massaging his temples, and poured himself a bourbon.

"Out, NOW!"

Sophie pegged what was left of her limes at Klaus and Stefan, since no other threat had worked.

Stefan rolled off the pool table, twirling the pool stick as if he were the _Karate Kid._

Most of Sophie's limes were deflected into the restaurant's walls too.

Klaus ducked to avoid them, but his Armani suit was sprayed with lime juice.

He loosened his tie, pulling it from his collar.

"As you wish."

Klaus hauled himself at Stefan and they crashed through Rousseau's main glass window.

* * *

Caroline took deep breaths against the cubicle door.

Rebekah's voice rang out.

"Stop hiding in the bathroom! Get out there, tell them your decision and be rational. What's the worst that could happen?"

Rebekah's advice to Caroline seemed straight forward, but then if it were that easy, why was she sweating so much?

Caroline dabbed the toilet paper beneath her arms, and over her nervous chest.

"You're right, maybe they'll even become friends?"

Rebekah heard the hopefulness in her best friend's voice, and kept her thoughts to herself.

Now wasn't the time for Rebekah to explain she remembered Stefan Salvatore.

Her best friend had enough to deal with, and frankly, Rebekah preferred to confront Klaus first.

"I'll be there soon to pick you up, whatever you decide."

With a heavy heart, Caroline descended the stairs to find Stefan and Klaus lying in rubble and glass.

 _This was all her fault._

Sophie and Vincent looked up when Caroline entered.

 _Had they only just stopped gossiping about her?_

Stefan picked himself up, brushing glass from his suit.

He glared at Klaus, unaware of Caroline's presence.

"I should have killed you in Canada when I had the chance," he groaned.

Klaus snorted, and rolled onto his side.

"You're having a laugh, mate, I was the only one keeping you alive in Canada, I was you're only _friend_..." his sentence trailed off when he noticed Vincent shaking his head.

Caroline stopped walking, appalled.

"Friend...?" she stared at them. "You two know each other?"

Stefan helped Klaus to his feet, and they both muttered hurried apologies.

"What was this, some sort of bet, some sort of game? See who would get the girl first?"

Caroline looked to Vincent and Sophie for confirmation, their silences an indicator she was right.

"I trusted you!" she yelled at Klaus and Stefan, mortified.

"Let us explain," Klaus pleaded, stepping into her path.

The look he received from Caroline chilled his heart, and he stepped aside.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled after her retreating figure.

Klaus sighed, holding his friend back.

"Let her go," he muttered, they had other matters to deal with.

"What about Tristan?" Stefan worried. "She's in danger."

"It's us he wants," Klaus muttered, raising some ice to his bruised cheeks.

"Then it's us he'll get," Stefan sighed, catching the drink Vincent slid towards him.

* * *

Caroline left Rousseau's with mixed emotions.

 _How could she be so blind?_

She climbed into Rebekah's convertible, and rested her head against the head-rest.

"It's worse than I thought. They know each other! I don't know how, I just walked in and they said they were friends or something…" she ranted. "I can't believe I fell for their bullshit."

Rebekah's silence made Caroline look at her.

"You knew?" she asked, catching Rebekah's frown.

The blonde's shoulders dropped, and she tapped the steering wheel, thinking of an explanation.

"I guessed. I'm sorry. Stefan was at Klaus' wedding, and the jerk spilled his drink all over my favourite dress. At the time I wanted to kill him – and now I have that option."

Rebekah turned off the car engine and rolled up her jacket sleeves.

"Just say the word, Caroline. I'd be happy to go in there and get my hands dirty."

Caroline shook her head, looking in the passenger car window and only wishing to be home.

"To be honest, the only thing I want is a drink," she admitted.

"Here," Rebekah said, passing Caroline her coffee cup from the dispenser.

Caroline took a sip, made an 'awful' face, and spluttered 'oh my god, what is that?'

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's a screwdriver," she shrugged, taking the coffee cup back.

Caroline scrutinized her.

"I tasted Vodka, lots of it?"

Rebekah frowned, turning the car engine back on.

"I'm sure there's some apple juice in there somewhere," she said, confused.

Caroline giggled, but her memory of that night sobered her up, and she did not want to be sober.

"I just feel like an idiot; can we please get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, we can go to St. James' again?"

"What about your family? I thought you weren't speaking to them?" Caroline worried.

Rebekah shrugged, fixing up her lipstick in the mirror.

"I would face them and my problems just to make you happy, that's what besties are for."

"If you're sure?" Caroline asked, settling back against her seat.

They were thrown forward when a black BMW rear-ended them.

Caroline lifted her head, clutching her heart, and being thankful she'd put on her seat belt.

"Bloody hell, learn how to drive why don't you?" Rebekah yelled out.

Caroline heard car doors slamming and two people walked up to them, dressed in formal wear.

She glanced at Rebekah, worried she'd begun a road-rage argument.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" Rebekah peered up at the man.

The man looked over Caroline's worried expression and Rebekah's determined one.

The woman by Caroline's door wore a stern expression and dark aviators.

 _They looked like secret agents with those shades_ , Caroline thought.

She dwelled on _The Lady Vanishes_ , and wondered if anybody would notice their disappearances?

"Just give me the keys!" Rebekah yelled at the man, when he stole them from the ignition.

He smiled, tilting his head to one side, and fingered his expensive looking watch.

"I don't want the car, I want Klaus and Stefan," he said, looking at Rousseau's damages and the four occupants left standing. "Let's see how long it takes for them to realise you're missing."

He leaned into the car, his voice gentle but eliciting a chill down Caroline's spine.

Rebekah gripped the steering wheel, glaring at Tristan's calm smile.

"Now, if you please, Mrs Gerard, _drive_. Aya will direct, and I will follow." Tristan dropped the car keys into Rebekah's hand. "Soon, they will know what it feels like to lose somebody they loved."

Caroline and Rebekah exchanged alarmed looks.

"But first, your phone Miss Forbes," Aya pointed her gun at Caroline's clutch.

With shaking hands Caroline passed it to the woman.

She thought about leaning against the horn to alert Stefan and Klaus but Rebekah's shake of the head turned her off the idea.

She understood when she noticed Tristan's gun in the driver's side mirror.

Aya threw Caroline's phone to Tristan and jumped into Rebekah's back seat.

"Drive," she instructed, pointing the gun at Caroline's head to give Rebekah further motivation.

* * *

Klaus' phone rang, spewing 'Sade' lyrics, and alerting Stefan of the hypocrisy of their friendship.

"Sade is not exclusive, my friend... Jesus!" Klaus muttered at Stefan's disappointed look.

Klaus pulled out his phone.

"Oh look-" he showed his caller ID to Stefan. "It's her."

Stefan leaned towards Klaus' left shoulder, eager to hear her voice.

"Put her on speaker," he ordered.

"Alright," Klaus added, hitting the button.

"Hi Caroline, I'm really sorry about what happened…"

Stefan could hear the concern in Klaus' voice, but he was eager to share his own apology.

"Caroline, it's Stefan, I'm so sorry about what happened," he interrupted.

Klaus glared at him, pulling the phone from Stefan's grasp. "Be quiet!"

"You be quiet," Stefan retorted. "Maybe she wants to talk to me?"

Klaus stared at him, blinking a few times in amazement.

"Why didn't she call your phone then?" he snapped.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugged, looking lost.

"Well, shut up then," Klaus hissed, returning to his phone.

"You shut up," Stefan retorted, pushing Klaus backwards.

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!" Tristan de Martel's impatient voice rang out of Klaus' phone.

Stefan and Klaus stared at the phone in surprise.

"Come alone to St James' or I will kill Caroline Forbes and your sister, Rebekah. If I see any police, any other agents within a mile, you get their hearts in the mail. You've one hour."

Stefan and Klaus caught Sophie's incredible look.

"Agents?" she breathed. She poked Vincent with her broom. "You knew?"

Vincent sculled his drink, and nodded.

"We'll pay for the damages," Klaus pointed to the mess they'd made.

Vincent added. "I'll help you board that up," he indicated to the broken window.

Klaus patted Vincent's shoulder in thanks.

Stefan pulled out his phone and started tapping the screen with his index finger.

"What, what is that?" Klaus said, pointing to a blinking green dot on Stefan's screen.

"GPS, I put a tracker on her…" Stefan answered.

"You put a tracker _on_ her?" Klaus repeated, morally estranged.

"Of course I did, didn't you?" Stefan asked, looking confused.

"No. It's completely immoral, but I put one on her cell phone!" Klaus pointed to Stefan's phone.

"Well, I've got her location…" Stefan showed Klaus.

He ran through the broken window to his Porsche.

Klaus accosted a valet attendant and started the engine to a red jeep.

"Better decision, I just polished my car," Stefan said, changing directions mid run.

"Try not to screw this up," Klaus warned from the driver's seat.

Stefan slammed the passenger door. " _You_ try not to screw this up!"

Stefan kept his eyes on the blinking green light on his phone.

" _One mile to contact,"_ Jesse's voice came through Klaus' phone speaker. _"We'll be watching!"_

Stefan put his phone away when they saw Rebekah's convertible in the traffic.

Tristan's car was almost attached to her bumper.

Stefan swallowed, getting his nerves in check.

"Get me close, I'm going to pull a Monte Carlo," he insisted, referring to one of their past cases.

He held the jeep's outside frame, preparing to jump into the car and unarm Aya.

He could see Caroline's panicked look in her mirror, and Rebekah's hands on the wheel.

Klaus changed lanes, accelerating so he could pull up alongside Tristan.

"That's a negative, we don't have the angle. Do a reverse Karachi instead," Klaus said.

"Just get me close!" Stefan ordered, preparing to jump.

Klaus swerved alongside Rebekah's car, the jeep screeching across the busy lanes.

He watched Stefan leap into the car, unarming Aya.

"What the HELL is going on, Stefan?" Caroline yelled, whilst Stefan blocked Aya's lunges.

"Keep driving!" Stefan ordered Rebekah, throwing Aya onto the hood of Tristan's car.

Klaus kept a close eye on Tristan, watching Aya swing herself into the open window.

"About time," Rebekah yelled at Stefan.

Klaus would have chuckled if the situation hadn't been so serious.

Stefan undid Caroline's seatbelt, and helped her to stand.

"You and I are going to climb onto that jeep, okay?" Stefan instructed Caroline.

Caroline sent Rebekah a worried look, which she answered with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Klaus tried to catch Rebekah's eye, but she was too busy watching the road.

Stefan lifted Caroline's small frame, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hold on tight," he muttered.

The BMW rammed into Rebekah's tail lights.

Stefan lost his footing; spilling Rebekah's screwdriver all over her lap.

"Oops," he said, looking down.

Caroline managed to keep them both from falling by holding onto the car windscreen.

"That's two drinks you owe me now," Rebekah said, accelerating.

"Noted," Stefan said.

They jumped across the divide between the two speeding cars where Klaus waited, matching Rebekah's speed, and monitoring Tristan's next move.

"Klaus, now!" Stefan yelled.

Caroline felt Stefan's breath on her neck – she wondered where Rebekah would sit.

Klaus saw Rebekah's look of determination, but knew by the whites of her knuckles, how scared she truly was. He never wanted to hurt her, only protect her.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding, Bekah," Klaus bellowed, eyes locked on her car tyres. "I guess in some way or another, I thought I was protecting you!"

Rebekah gave him a strange look, her anger seeping away in her eyes.

Klaus pulled away from her car, and fired his gun at each of his sister's car tyres, making them burst.

"NIKLAAAUS!"

Rebekah's red convertible veered across four lanes of traffic and into the Mississippi river.

Caroline gasped into her hands, soon finding her voice and strength.

"SERIOUSLY? SHE'S PREGNANT?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM!"

Stefan and Klaus' dumbfounded expressions only frustrated Caroline.

"She's safe," Klaus muttered. "I'll deal with Marcel later, right now, we have to lose Tristan."

Caroline fumed, sitting between them.

"Safe?!" she shook her head, and tried not to think about Rebekah drowning in the Mississippi. She remembered Tristan still had her phone, so she couldn't even call Marcel to help.

"You've probably guessed by now, I'm not a travel agent," Klaus added to the silence.

"No shit!" Caroline yelled, while her head exploded with new knowledge.

Klaus didn't have time to apologise for his past mistakes.

He just hoped someday she'd forgive him.

Klaus turned off into an underground parking station, with Stefan firing occasional shots back at Aya.

He glanced at Caroline, noting the way she squeezed her fingers, deep in thought.

He could almost hear her gritting her teeth in fury.

"Listen, Stefan and I have to deal with Tristan, so, best if you take the wheel…" Klaus interrupted, moving into Caroline's space, without waiting for her okay.

He fired bullets over his shoulder.

Caroline glared at him.

"No, I'm not going to drive the car... _oh my god_!"

They were travelling backward at 120mph.

Caroline gripped the steering wheel and bit her lip, remembering her Camaro lessons.

"Get us out of here, Miss Forbes," Klaus grinned, raising his gun.

He took aim at Tristan's tyres, having complete faith in her abilities.

Stefan fired shots at Aya, ducking her bullets which destroyed both of the jeep's mirrors.

Caroline made a sharp turn to avoid a pole.

Klaus lost his grip, his torso fell out of the jeep.

Caroline noticed and screamed, not wishing to see Klaus taken out by the next pole.

Stefan grabbed him, and hauled him inside by his jacket folds.

"I missed you," he laughed, messing up his friend's hair.

Caroline accelerated up the driveway and crashed through the support beam.

"I missed you too," Klaus smirked, catching Caroline's 'really?' look.

She had half a mind to drive back to Rebekah, now that she had the wheel.

* * *

"Mum, is that dad?" a curious Hope Mikaelson pointed to the television.

"Huh?" Hayley stared at the jeep with two agents firing at a BMW in broad daylight.

The magazine Hayley read fell from the table, forgotten as she stared at the television.

The helicopter reporting zoomed their cameras onto the agents.

Hope rose from the couch, glimpsing her father and Uncle Steve.

" _Breaking news: a car chase has been reported on Mississippi bridge between two agents and a possible terrorist, please avoid the area…"_

"I don't think he's a travel agent?" Hope whispered, sending her mother a significant look.

Hayley twirled her necklace chain with her fingers, bringing her wedding band to her lips.

"I don't think so either," she murmured.

* * *

Stefan threw a petrol tankard at the BMW, disappointed when Tristan swerved to avoid it.

"He's smart, I'll give him that," Stefan noted, descending into his seat, and hanging on tight.

Caroline blinked, catching sight of roadworks and warning signs to turn back – the road was under maintenance, and she could see part of the road missing.

There was no way ahead, and she was going too fast…

Caroline slammed on the breaks, skidding to a halt…

Klaus and Stefan complained of whip-lash.

She opened her eyes, and saw the jeep perched near the edge of the unfinished bridge.

Klaus exchanged a relieved look with Caroline.

Stefan cleared his throat.

"Look, I think it's best if I just bow out gracefully, she's already made a choice…" he said, looking between Klaus and Caroline, thinking it the best option.

"No I didn't!" she blurted in surprise.

"You didn't?" Stefan and Klaus asked, eyebrows raised to the heavens.

"No…" Caroline shook her head, seeing relief on their faces, and a glimmer of hope.

The rev of an engine alerted Stefan and Klaus to Tristan's arrival.

"I mean, _this_ changes everything…" Caroline sighed re-evaluating her options.

Klaus heard a helicopter above, and he and Stefan dismounted the jeep with unfinished business.

"We can't stay here," Klaus said, pointing his gun at Tristan's approaching BMW.

"Stay behind us," Stefan said, raising his gun alongside Klaus'. "I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you," he reassured Caroline, indicating for her to stay back.

Klaus glanced at Stefan as if seeing him in a new light.

Caroline jumped to the cement, shielded by her boyfriends, and remembered one small detail that could help them – she watched Klaus and Stefan fire rounds at the car, unable to stop it.

"Shoot the headlights! Airbags impact after 2006!" she screamed over the din.

Stefan and Klaus knelt on their knees in synchronised movement, their guns resting in their palms, firing at the headlights of Tristan's approaching BMW.

Caroline held her breath, wringing her hands together - they only had seconds left.

The airbags deployed, and the car flipped, rotating fast towards her.

She was forced to choose.

Left for Stefan.

Right for Klaus.

If she stayed where she was she'd be slammed by a ton of burning, crunched up metal.

 _She had to decide._

Caroline heard them beckoning to her, their expressions of anguish etched into her mind.

She leapt.

* * *

Black smoke clouded her vision, and Caroline felt his hands around her.

"It's okay, love, you're safe."

Klaus caressed her chin, wiping soot from her cheeks.

She turned to Stefan, taking in his shock and confusion.

She pleaded for him to understand… it wasn't just the impending threat of steel, there were moments which influenced her decision, moments which lead to Klaus being the one.

"Yeah, alright, get a room," he said, dusting off his suit.

Sirens wailed in the distance.

Caroline smiled, a little relieved she had his blessing.

She eyed the vacant space where their jeep had been moments before.

Bits of car scattered the road, and the realization that Tristan and Aya were burnt alive or drowned didn't offer her comfort - it could easily have been her.

"Because of you, Caroline…" Klaus encased her shaking body in his arms.

She didn't need him to finish his sentence, they were only alive because she retained all obscure facts from her job. Her mother used to say reading was a gift.

Caroline pressed her face against the warmth of Klaus' chest.

 _Life was too short to be mad at the people you loved…_

She smelt his Hugo Boss aftershave mingled with sweat.

"Ambulance's here," he murmured against her forehead.

She nodded, relieved to have finally made her choice.

Klaus brought her hands to his lips, and kissed them.

That sweet yet old fashioned gentlemen resurfaced, and she let out a few giggles.

She caught sight of Stefan giving a statement to the police.

"One second," she said, looking at Stefan.

Klaus' fingers slid from her palm, leaving an impression while he met with the paramedics.

"I'll be over here," he smiled, melting her heart.

Caroline waited until Stefan was available, and gravitated towards him.

Her feet felt heavy as she walked, and she swallowed, repeating her explanation in her mind.

"I was going to tell you," she admitted. "I just didn't know how."

Stefan forced a smile, but his deflated eyes gave his feelings away.

"It's good, maybe it's better this way," he said.

Caroline knew her decision would hurt the latter – it was not an easy one to make.

She smiled, stepping into his personal space, and hugged him tight.

"Goodbye Stefan," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

 _It was fun while it lasted…_

* * *

Klaus dropped a blanket over her shoulders, and took her place by Stefan's side.

"Hey Stefan, I'll take care of all this…" he said, spreading out his arms.

"Thank you," Stefan smiled in a grateful way. "I should check on Rebekah…" he said.

"Thanks," Klaus reached out his hand. "It really was the only way to keep her safe..."

Stefan kicked a loose stone with the toe of his shoe.

"See you in the office?" Klaus asked, reaching out his hand.

Stefan shook his head, all serious.

"No... I'll see you in the field," he grinned, pulling Klaus in for a hug.

Caroline wandered over to the paramedics, relieved their mess hadn't hurt their friendship after all.

She really did pray that Rebekah and the baby were okay though.

She imagined her friend walking towards them, with seaweed in her hair, and that imfamous frown.

"Always and forever," Klaus promised, patting Stefan's shoulder and producing a secret brotherly handshake, complete with a fiery explosion at the end of their fist-bump.

"Take care of her," Stefan nodded at Caroline as the paramedics checked her vitals.

"I will," Klaus promised, putting his hands behind his back.

He glanced at Caroline, who hopped off the stretcher nearby.

There was a question on the tip of her tongue.

Something she needed to know before she committed totally.

"Do Hayley and Hope know about your profession?" she asked.

A part of her felt intimidated by Hayley, the mother of Klaus' child.

They had met only once, and it wasn't her intention to cause a rift between Hayley and Klaus.

And when it came to their daughter, Hope was a piece of each of them.

She wasn't about to mess that up.

"No, not yet, but I think they will in a minute..." he said, pointing to the news crews.

She picked up on Klaus' trepidation.

She smiled, wanting what they had very much, and maybe, somehow, he'd allow her to share it.

She reached for his hand, her fingers sliding between his, as though they were meant to be.

"So, when I added it all up and I crunched up all the numbers..." she said in a rush.

Her nerves were worse than moving out of home, worse than finals and the first day of college.

She had known for some time: it wasn't the guy who could offer her the world, but the guy who hid from the world, and whom needed her.

"Shh love," Klaus halted her nervous spiel, pulling her waist towards him.

She gave him an apologetic smile, resting her arms around his neck.

The hustle and bustle of news crews and car doors slamming disappeared.

She and Klaus were each other's worlds.

She kissed him.

Butterflies erupted in her chest, and she smiled into his hesitant kisses.

"It's okay, _sweetheart_ ," she encouraged him, brushing her fingers against his bruised cheeks.

His breath warmed her cheeks.

She layered kiss after kiss, squealing when he lifted her from the ground.

He returned her kisses, grinning into each one.

* * *

Stefan watched the crowd part for a string of important looking cars, one which emitted Bonnie, Camille and Jesse, who marched across the yellow crime scene tape to observe the damage and meet with Klaus.

Stefan disappeared into the crowd, straining his ears to hear their conversation.

"You proved yourselves to be my best agents in the field, and now the world knows it," Bonnie shook Klaus' hand, and he made up some excuse about Stefan's whereabouts.

"Go home, get some rest, and tell Stefan to see me first thing on Monday morning," she said.

Stefan ran across the bridge, catching sight of twisted bits of metal, broken hubcaps and burnt plastic from the blown up petrol can he had turned into a weapon.

He'd last seen Rebekah submerged in water in the shallow end of the Mississippi river.

His boyhood crush on his best friend's sister reared its ugly head, not that Rebekah ever knew.

He blamed puberty.

Stefan hurried towards the spot he remembered seeing her.

 _She sat at Klaus' table, pulling off a hideous yellow dress with lots of ruffles. He noticed her gulp down several glasses of wine, watching Klaus and Hayley's bridal dance with an envious expression. He'd only wished to put her out of her misery, but his shaking hands had knocked over her wine glass. In his defence, he thought the red wine had made it better, and unfortunately he told her so. Asking her to dance fled to the back of his mind, locked inside a vault without a key._

Tristan was dead, but Stefan's two worlds had collided, putting those he cared about in danger.

He scanned the shallow waters, spying Rebekah's car floating along the river bank– seats empty.

He swallowed, taking a step back to suck some air into his lungs.

SMACK.

A hand came out of nowhere, cuffing him around his head with utmost pressure.

Stefan found himself opposite Medusa.

"He abandoned me, again!" Rebekah yelled, ready to strike him again.

"He was trying to protect you," Stefan shielded himself.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes, assessing the percentage of truth behind his apology.

"I needed my big brother, he made the world less scary."

"I know, he's sorry," Stefan mumbled.

Rebekah squeezed water from the ends of her cardigan.

"He rescued Caroline, and left me in a river, I can see how much he's sorry."

"I came back for you, _on his behalf_ …" Stefan added. "He's with Bonnie."

"I'm pregnant."

Stefan looked down at Rebekah's stomach, and refrained from commenting.

He only made matters worse.

Rebekah frowned, pulling strands of wet hair from her shivering cheeks.

"He cares, about you, and the baby," Stefan murmured.

Rebekah gave him a doubtful look.

"We could have handled everything better," Stefan added, speaking of the past and the present.

"Better than almost killing us?" she raised her eyebrows.

Stefan pulled off his jacket and gave it to her.

"Does Marcel know?" he asked, changing the subject.

Rebekah put on Stefan's jacket.

"He's dragging my car from the river, hopefully my insurance can cover the damages."

Stefan stubbed his toe against a loose piece of concrete thinking of Caroline.

"So, she chose Klaus, huh?"

Stefan raised his head, surprised by Rebekah's interest.

He rubbed the back of his neck, as if the action let it sink in.

"You lending me your jacket… this doesn't mean I've forgiven you for ruining my bridesmaid dress."

Stefan chuckled.

He thought of what Klaus had said.

"Did you really spend three hours in the bathroom trying to fix it?" he asked.

Rebekah shrugged, "It was my favourite dress."

Stefan lost himself to that memory.

"It was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen."

He missed his Rebekah's warning and Marcel's fist collided with his eye socket.

* * *

Stefan blinked through the wall of water pouring from his right eye.

The pack of frozen peas numbed any pain to the point he now couldn't feel anything at all.

He sat in the crowded assembly hall, watching the end of Hope's Karate tournament.

He couldn't have been prouder to witness Hope crush her opponent, with a little tip from him.

"It worked!" Hope beamed against his ear. "Did you get that black eye from the terrorist?"

"No, from Uncle Marcel," Stefan answered, shrugging off her worried gaze. "Go get changed, I've got one more thing on my agenda," he said, shooing her away.

He saw Hayley and Elijah standing by the entrance, a distance between them.

They had been arguing about something in low voices.

Stefan wandered over to Mikael, who had, during Hope's performance, screamed for her to do three illegal moves – which if she had, she would have been disqualified from the tournament.

"Can I have a word?" Stefan steered Mikael away from the other parents and children.

He had a great dislike for the man who had made his best friend's life living hell.

The opportunity to interfere was too great.

He never really knew his father, at least, not in the same way Damon had experienced.

His father was his hero, a being, constructed by memories and stories he remembered and heard.

Stefan's perfect depiction of his father changed when he discovered the truth.

His father wasn't perfect: he had flaws, big ones.

He had a drinking problem, and a temper.

Damon spared Stefan and his mother the humiliation, taking the brunt of their father's anger.

The Camaro was his escape.

Stefan wished he'd had the opportunity to tell his father what he really thought of him.

He supposed Mikael would just have to pass on the message.

Stefan grabbed Mikael's neck, and murmured into the elder man's ear.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body," Stefan jabbed Mikael in the chest, watching with satisfaction as the man heard his words, and understood them, falling to his knees. "My father taught me what he thought was right, but he forgot that pain can be strength - it gives us second chances, sometimes to find ourselves, to love again, or simply to mend what was broken."

Stefan let go of Mikael, watching him cower beneath his feet.

"Hayley gave you a second chance: what you do with it, is up to you."

Stefan left Mikael weeping on the ground, and stopped in his tracks.

Elijah-less Hayley leant against the entrance, staring at Stefan.

"Hey," he smiled, noticing Hope talking to some friends nearby.

"So you're not a Captain then?"

Hayley scrutinized him, her eyes travelling over his worn suit.

Stefan shook his head, looking guilty.

"This is the real me," he sighed, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

He looked over her shoulder, as if expecting Elijah to kick his ass.

"No Elijah?" he asked confused.

Hayley shook her head, picking up Hope's things.

"No Caroline?" she echoed.

Stefan smile faded a little and he shook his head.

"She's with Klaus."

He thought he saw her deflate a little, but then she smiled.

"Are you hungry? Want to get dinner, you're practically family?"

Hayley glanced in Hope's direction.

Stefan smiled, "Yes, I'd love to."

Hayley called out to Hope.

"Uncle Steve is coming for dinner," she explained to their excited daughter.

Hope beamed, and rattled off suggestions, whilst Hayley waited for Stefan to join them.

"Ladies first," he offered, resting his left hand against Hayley's back with a tentative smile.

 _Stefan ran his hand over the contours of Hayley's spine, beneath his red and white football jersey._

 _He remembered their drunken chatter, tripping over textbooks on the floor, and the scatter of clothes against the walls of his dorm._

 _He felt the hunger in each of her kisses, and a sense of excitement as she took control._

 _He tasted butterscotch schnapps on her tongue._

 _Her hair smelt like cigarettes and strawberries._

 _She slept like a child: blankets tangled around her bare legs, with her face pressed into her pillow._

Stefan hesitated, he pulled back his hand as if he had been burned, and stared after Klaus' wife.

"Hurry up, Stefan, we don't have all afternoon!"

He looked at Hope, and then back to Hayley, who hadn't noticed or hadn't cared that Stefan's face had turned 50 shades whiter.

* * *

Elijah sat at Rousseau's with a scotch in hand, and a pen in the other, although Sophie's insurance papers remained blank.

His mind had not moved on from his fight with Hayley.

He had put Klaus and Hayley on a pedestal, but only because he wanted what was best for them.

He sighed, thinking of Rebekah who he cared for deeply – had he disapproved of her wedding because it was Marcel, or because nobody would ever be good enough for his little sister.

Something he and Klaus could agree on.

 _Aside from Hayley…_

He had watched Mikael cowering on the ground after Stefan's intervention, unable to admit to himself or to Hayley that he was wrong about him.

He watched the ice melting in his glass, and heard a lone mosquito buzzing nearby.

He had put Hope in the reach of a mad man: a man who was not the father he remembered, nor the grandfather Hope deserved.

"Do not make me confiscate that bottle," Elijah said to Sophie, out of exhaustion.

He attempted to ignore Sophie, downing butterscotch shots one after the other.

"Are you finished?" a waitress asked, reaching for his glass of scotch.

Elijah raised his head, noting the indent of a missing ring on Elena Lockwood's finger.

"You know alcohol doesn't heal a broken heart?"

Elena picked up the glass, her eyes never left Elijah's

"It's company," she smirked, and threw back her head.

"I see Sophie has rubbed off on you," he drawled, secretly intrigued.

Elena tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't know what you mean," Elena said, flashing him a smile.

* * *

Caroline sat on her knees like a fidgeting child, impatiently waiting for Klaus' reaction.

 _Maybe he wasn't an Emily Bronte fan…_

"Well?" she demanded, unable to keep quiet any longer. "Did you like it?"

She chewed her thumb nail in anticipation.

Klaus turned his head, while the credits rolled, aware of the movie's importance.

"How much of what I say will be used against me in future?"

Caroline deflated, crestfallen.

"You hated it?" she sighed.

Klaus tilted his head, sussing out the best way to end her suffering.

"Heathcliff and Catherine's love story transcends through life and death, it's a love story a lover of literature never forgets – but it's Cathy's kindness to Hareton which remains the truest of love stories. It's the smallest of moments that can bring change, love and happiness to one's life."

Klaus wiped the tears from Caroline's eyelashes.

"Like Cathy, you're strong, beautiful and full of light, Caroline Forbes, and I'm lucky to have met you."

Caroline kissed Klaus, making him fall back against the couch.

His eyebrows raised in ecstasy, and Caroline climbed on top of him.

"For that, _Niklaus_ , you get to spend the night…" she pulled her summer dress over her head and bit her lip, smiling in a seductive manner as she waited for consent.

"And every morning after," Klaus added, pulling her down to kiss her.

* * *

 _Three years later_

Caroline glided across the outskirts of New Orleans in Damon's Camaro, with Rebekah beside her and her step-daughter, Hope, sitting between Rebekah's two sons, Noah and Isaac.

Caroline sounded amused.

"I should have known it then, he obviously borrowed the car from Damon, and silly me didn't put two and two together," she chatted, hitting speed dial. "I never asked you, you and Stefan, did anything actually happen between the two of you at Klaus' wedding?"

Rebekah glanced at the children in the back seat, playing games on their iPads.

Hope reflected her father, a nose engrossed in a classic: _Matilda by Roald Dahl._

"No, I was only ever interested in Marcel Gerard. Stefan Salvatore I regarded as an annoying little brother, but worse, because I couldn't hit him – Klaus always intervened. If it weren't for you, I'm sure they would have married each other."

Caroline gave Rebekah a shake of her head, and saw the rain had cleared up.

She wondered what the weather was like in Prague.

"Are you sure you want to get married at the Conservatory?"

Caroline laughed at Rebekah's puzzled expression.

"Just because you and Marcel eloped, doesn't mean the rest of us mind paying a little extra."

"Way to rub it in why don't you?"

Caroline shook her head with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm paying for your dress, as well as mine. Besides, Hayley referred me, and anyway, didn't you see the dome on the brochure, we're practically getting married beneath the stars – a win, win situation in my book."

She flashed Rebekah a smile.

"Provided Stefan gives you his blessing," Rebekah tilted her head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

Caroline gave Rebekah a resigned look.

"I don't need his blessing; I'm merely listening _here_ for support," she pointed to her earphone.

"Fine, but he'd be mad not to, unless he, I don't know, still loved you?"

The warm gusts of wind sent Caroline's hair flying out the back of the convertible.

Caroline laughed, "We have our history, but I already told you, Klaus' the one."

Rebekah turned to look at her two sons, six and three, too engrossed in their iPad games.

Hope, ten, offered them both helpful hints, and returned to her book: Matilda by Roald Dahl.

"Well, we're just lucky you invited us along, or else I'd be watching reruns of _Sesame Street_."

Rebekah sighed.

"Isaac what happened to your shoes, you're going to need them when we get out of the car. Noah, please help your brother to put on his shoes – and what in the hell are you playing?"

Rebekah's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that _Prince of Persia_ … give me that!" she snatched the iPad from Noah. "I'm going to kill Kol."

Caroline heard the protests, and her lips curled into a smile.

Noah was an avid gamer, at age six.

She watched Hope flick through her book, noticing the same look of determination in Klaus' eyes. They were so alike, father and daughter, whenever engrossed in literature, nothing, not even Rebekah's incensed yelling could tear them away from their love of literature.

Rebekah returned the iPad and looked at Caroline.

"I muted the sound, he's surpassed Marcel's high score. Don't let Isaac see you playing that. Hope, make sure Isaac doesn't see that, and only five minutes more. Too much technology is bad for you."

Hope nodded, without moving.

"But mummm," Noah whined, then he fell silent, too busy concentrating on the level.

Caroline could hear the limited sound effects between the rings of her hands-free phone.

Isaac looked hopeful, craning his neck, but Hope moved her book so it blocked Noah's screen.

"Hi _sweetheart_ , where are you?"

Caroline could hear a gush of wind, and a Warcraft helicopter.

"Coordinates are off-limits; I can't tell you," the mischief in Klaus' voice made her miss him even more.

"Did you tell him yet?" she asked.

"Not yet. 'Stefan, I asked Caroline to marry me, want to be my best man?'"

Caroline laughed when Stefan yelled out his congratulations.

"Well, I just wanted to say I love you, and Hope's fine. And remind Stefan we don't need any gifts, only his love and support-"

"Okay love," Klaus grinned. "I can't wait to marry you."

Caroline beamed, and turned into a dirt road.

"I love you too baby, come home in one piece," she said.

"I love you too," Klaus echoed.

Caroline ended the call and turned to Rebekah.

"Are you sure we should do this?" she asked, parking the car.

Rebekah kicked open her door, ladled with shopping bags filled with fairy lights.

"Have I ever, ever, _ever_ , steered you wrong?" she asked.

Caroline answered her with an incredulous look, and went to help Isaac out of his car seat.

"Strange how accommodating Bonnie's been about all this. I hope he can forgive me."

Hope finished her book, and snatched Noah's iPad from his hands.

"Hey!" Noah cried, unable to get it, as Hope towered two heads above him.

"I'm only looking out for you," she said, slipping the iPad and her book into her bag.

Rebekah smiled, handing a shopping bag each to their helpers.

"For throwing him the best New Orleans' Wedding, ever?" she said. "He's lucky to have you."

* * *

Stefan pulled on his parachute, while Klaus waited for Jesse's call to jump.

Now that his best friend was getting married, and the need to be honest overwhelmed him.

"You have to admit, it's a little awkward, since we both slept with Caroline…" Stefan zipped up his parachute. "But I've been meaning to get this off my chest for years, I slept with Hayley, at college."

Klaus stared at Stefan, and then his forehead wrinkled in disbelief.

"Before she was your wife," Stefan added. "We met at Rousseau's, and we had a few shots, and one thing led to another, and…" he stopped, noticing the rush of colour infiltrate Klaus' cheeks.

He stepped back, unsure.

"That day when I confessed my love for Caroline, we never slept together!" Klaus roared over the wind.

"What?" Stefan asked, puzzled.

"I just made you think I did!" he thundered, tapping his head.

The wind rattled Stefan and Klaus' parachutes, and Jesse's warnings were lost.

"Why would you…?"

Realisation dawned on Stefan and everything he'd known and thought, shifted.

"You knew, about Hayley and I, this whole time…?"

Stefan noticed a vein twitch in Klaus' jaw.

"Hayley told me, I guess she believed in a clean slate."

Stefan swallowed, feeling a little betrayed.

"I just waited for the day you grew some balls," Klaus goaded him.

"JUMP for Pete's sake!" Jesse yelled from cockpit, "Or we'll miss our window."

Stefan frowned, ignoring Jesse, and risking their mended friendship.

"Are you sure Hope is your daughter?"

Klaus tackled Stefan out of the helicopter.

"And they're airborne," Matt said, flying the helicopter back to base.

"How long before they realise there's no mission in Prague?" Jesse turned to Matt.

"Half an hour," Matt shrugged.

"Ten minutes," Jesse bet, watching the two agents spiral to the ground, still fighting.

"Two hours," Cami said on speaker.

"A day," Bonnie's dead pan voice answered. "Tonight we'll see if they survived the wilderness or perished, in the meantime, who wants to play UNO?"

 **A/N: Cackling! I am evil. Stay tuned for alt chapter 3. But I'm hoping this was worth the wait for some of you! Tell me your favourite & most shocking moments, and please point out any typos. **


End file.
